Persona 3: Tartarus Crusaders
by AkaManahTheVile
Summary: Walk in the shoes of the Arisato twins, two young messiahs, wielding BIZARRELY WEIRD powers, on a journey to stop an ancient evil from ruling over mankind. Expect humour, trial, peril and loss throughout this alternate universe. JJBA X Persona 3 Universal Mashup
1. Chapter 1: The Twins' Crusade

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series.

**Author's Notes: **I've recently created my account and I haven't had full knowledge of how the website works. Sorry if the words look out of place. BTW as you all know, in this fictional reality, I've fused Personas and Stands together, resulting in what you can call Standsonas (because Perstands sounds stupid). I'll shortly create a page dedicated to introducing the main cast and their Standsonas! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Twins' Crusade**

A blue-emo-haired, tall and well-built boy was looking out of the window, staring at the midnight sky aimlessly, alongside there lies a young girl with silky auburn hair, in a high ponytail, pale skin, striking red eyes and a strikingly beautiful build. She reached to her brother's muscular shoulder, "Minato-nii…"

Minato replied, "Hmm? What do you wa-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a message was broadcasted from the train's speakers. "Due to a malfunction in the railway systems, today's schedules have been greatly delayed. We sincerely apologize to all passengers in a rush. Next stop will be Iwatodai…"

"Tsk, damn trains and their malfunctioning systems," "Hey! No cussing in front of your sister!" Hamuko pulled his twin brother's ear until a shade of pink-red was formed around his earlobe. "Ngh, stop it! "he yelled as her twin sister let go of his now-swollen ear.

Hamuko smirked "That's what you get, potty mouth." Minato pulled a fake raspberry before he was smiling at his sister. "Even after all these years, you're still the same naive enthusiastic brat I know so much about…" Hamuko retorted, "And you're still the emo-haired jerk I still care and love." She said to which they both hugged.

"Heh," Minato quietly said,

Out of nowhere, a shimmering blue butterfly made of pure energy caught the eyes of the curious twins.

"Why's that butterfly glowing, muscle bro?" Hamuko curiously asked.

"Hell-I mean, uh, heck if I know." Minato simply returned to his headphones after the whole scenario.

After the whole butterfly thing, Hamuko decided to rest herself on Minato's laps, commenting on how big they are, after which she fell asleep soon after. Minato's face formed a warm smile, and he too went to sleep.

_~MIDNIGHT 23:47~_

The Arisato twins slept soundly with their headphones on, each of them playing the same favorite music 'Burn My Dread'. Hamuko was drooling while sleeping on his twin brother's somewhat comfortable lap, while Minato, MUCH taller than her, was resting his neck on the seat cushion with his head facing the ceiling.

After approximately a few seconds, an announcement can be heard saying "Welcome to Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before departure."

'_Finally,'_ Minato said to himself after hearing the announcement. Waking his sister up and wiping off the disgusting pile of saliva off his jeans, he carried their bags off the train, alongside a half-asleep Hamuko.

'_Ugh, how long was I out…?'_ Her legs were still sore from all the prolonged sitting. Worst of all, if not for her brother Minato, she wouldn't even be able to sleep properly. "What's the time now?"

"23:49. Now hurry up. We're already late." To which Minato replied in a calm tone.

As Minato and Hamuko reached the exit gates, it was already 23:58.

"Good grief… did you really have to buy all those Pocky sticks at the store? I'm not going to carry your fat ass around, y'know."

"SHUT UP, JOCK-EMO!" Hamuko shouted as she stomped her way out of the station.

"Just because I eat a lot doesn't mean I'm- "

It was now 24:00.

The skies turned dark-green. Everyone around her (except her twin brother) were turned into black coffins. All the lights went out. A blood-like substance was leaking out of walls and it changed the water's color to blood red as well. The twins' headphones died out as they stopped playing anymore music.

Hamuko let out a short scream and in a split second, instinctively grabbed onto Minato's muscular arm, tightening her grip on his unfazed brother's arm "WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHY IS THERE BLOOD EVERYWHERE!? WHAT IS- "

"HEY!" Her brother shouted. "Calm down. Let's just get to the dorms. Come on, I got a map of the island here. Let's hurry, okay?" Hamuko gave him a small nod, still shocked from the sudden change of atmosphere.

"This way."

_~MIDNIGHT 24:50~_

After an adventurous walk across half the entire island, pushing away coffins and Minato 'discreetly' taking the belongings dropped on the ground, the twins finally arrived at the school dorms. Minato looked somewhat fine, but the opposite is to be said to Hamuko.

She was panting from all the walking and tiredly stumbled to what seemed to be the dormitory's reception area.

"N-next time, learn how t-to read a map, genius- AUGH!" Her skin went pale as an azure-eyed kid, wearing a robe that seemed to resemble prison robes, sitting on the reception desk. Minato just eyed the diminutive kid with great caution.

"You're late. I've been waiting for a long time." The boy said. He then took out two sheets of paper, putting them on the desk. "Should you wish to proceed, please sign this, this, and these. It's a contract for dormitory access. Shouldn't take too much time. Oh, and don't worry, you won't be selling your soul or so anything like that. Heh heh…"

The last sentence sounded maliciously evil, but the duo signed their contracts, writing down their names _Minato Arisato _and _Hamuko Arisato_ at the same time.

The boy took the 'contracts' and said, "Very well…" the boy began to laugh. "This is the beginning of a very **BIZARRE** adventure AHAHAHAHAHAHA! -" The boy started to laugh maniacally while fading from existence into a black mist at the same time. The twins were befuddled about what just happened back then and couldn't even spit a word out until suddenly…

"Who's there!?" A girl in a pink sweater shouted while rushing down the stairs. She was armed with a bow and… a set of ethereal arrows? Minato prepped himself into a battle stance as soon as he saw her aim her greenish arrows at him, her sister hid behind him, grabbing his custom jacket. Just before the girl released a hail of arrows at them, another voice joined the fray.

"Wait!" The voice was of another female, though it sounded more mature than Miss Pink Sweater here.

The third voice revealed itself to be of a red-haired woman. Pink Sweater immediately calmed down. The twins had the same thought: _'She's gotta be their leader.'_

Afterwards, the eldritch green glow disappeared and all the lights were back on again. Minato and Hamuko's headphones were working again.

"It's over," Pink Sweater sighed. '_Do they know about this unearthly phenomenon? Do they know why it exists?'_ Hamuko brushed off her long line of thoughts just as Redhead cleared her throat. Presumably for an introduction.

"My apologies for such a rude introduction," The redhead brushed off her panicked look rather quickly. "I am Mitsuru Kirijo, one of the few residents of this dorm," Minato was still exchanging glares with Pink Sweater, who was also staring at him as well. Her sister was grabbing her by the shoulder to prevent him from doing something Pink Sweater will regret.

She moved her eyes to Pink Sweater "This is Yukari Takeba, another junior resident of this dorm as well. Takeba, these are the new transfer students. It was a last-minute decision to assign them here. You'll be escorting them to their respective dorms."

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about the shooting you thing…" Yukari felt really awkward for threatening them.

"No worries!" Hamuko's enthusiasm suprised Yukari a bit.

"Tsh…" The boy coldly replied. Yukari started wondering why the two were related with each other.

"Oh, cheer up emo-bro! What's done is done." Hamuko elbowed his brother's athletic chest. Minato sighed, unable to ignore her twin sister's words.

Mitsuru smiled. "Ah, such a healthy brother-sister relationship," She turned her head to face the goliath again "Arisato, Takeba here will be guiding you to your room. Both your packages are already there so no need to worry. You two should go get some rest."

Minato, with a pissed look, replied "We're twins, you bitch- NGH!" His sentence was interrupted by the one and only Hamuko Arisato once again pulling his already swollen earlobe.

"What did I just say!?"

"Fine! No more swearing!" Minato gently swatted off her delicate sister's hand. "Yeesh…" Minato and Yukari left the scene afterwards.

Hamuko apologized to Mitsuru "Don't be offended, he's REALLY overprotective when it comes to me," "Sounds like a great twin brother to me." The two females shared a hearty laugh.

"By the way," Mitsuru gave Hamuko a concerned look.

"Who was the kid at the reception area anyways? He looked like a prison escapee…" Mitsuru looked confused.

"What are you talking about? We don't have any children here, especially not at the front desk!" She exclaimed. "Oh well…" With that sentence, Hamuko walked up the stairs as Mitsuru returned to her room.

Minato arrived at his dorm room. Yukari was standing next to her, handing her a key "It's getting late. Here." She handed him the key "Try not to lose them, or you might have to climb through the windows." She smirked. Minato was unamused.

"Very funny, Pink Sweater." By that moment, Hamuko rushed towards his bulkier twin brother, slamming herself onto his back. The action nearly made him smash his face onto the ground, if not for his giant legs. Inside her mind, Yukari was laughing aloud from the adorable duo.

"EMO-BRO! Stop flirting with Yukari-chan and open the door already!" Minato let out another tired sigh "Alright, patience is a virtue, remember? And for Freddy Krueger's sake, I wasn't flirting Pinkari!" "That is not my name!" Yukari yelled at him, amused and slightly annoyed at the same time.

"Whatever. See you in the morning, I guess."

"Good night, Yuka-chan!"

The twins proceeded to enter their rooms, leaving a waving Yukari behind.

The room itself included two small double sized beds, even if there were only two people in the room. There were also Victorian-era shelves, filled with a lane of Minato's skeletal animal figures and Hamuko's exquisitely crafted clay statues. There was also a hidden camera at the corner of the room, one only Minato was perceptive enough to see. The windows, however ironically lacked curtains even though there were rods in the first place.

Before Minato settled down, Hamuko had already changed to her 'sleepwear' which was actually just her underwear.

Minato rubbed his temple. Embarrassed by the sight of her sister, he covered her up enough to not let her catch a cold and a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Afterwards, Minato began to feel drowsy as he put his back onto his small double bed. He slept soundly, wearing his custom jacket and saliva-entrenched jeans.


	2. Chapter 2: A New School Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series.

**Author's Notes: **I just figured out the basics for this website. Took me long enough but hey, it's improvement. Also, **MAJOR** sopilers ahead. Feel free to keep reviewing. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2: A New School Life**

~ _THE ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS ~_

The sky was dark and only small shades of orange can be seen in the sky. However, even with the slumberous atmosphere present, Hamuko still was able to wake up rather smoothly. After tidying her bed, Hamuko walked next to Minato's side, attempting to spook him awake.

But the attempt was ruined as Minato woke up when he felt a familiar presence next to him.

"Morning," Minato yawned as opened his eyes lazily "What's the time?"

"6:31 in the morning. Now hurry up and change to your uniform. We've got school in roughly so get up. I'm making us breakfast." Hamuko said, changing to the newly provided Gekkoukan attire Mitsuru gave to her. Minato was just taking off his shirt and jeans, revealing his incredibly muscular physique, swearing he saw a glimpse of his own twin sister blushing before taunting him, "Hurry up, emo-bro! Or I'll turn you into breakfast myself!"

'_I'll turn you into breakfast,'_ Minato has finished changing his tainted attire after the subtle thought. He walked down to follow the scent of grilled fish down the kitchen, reminding him of his family's Japanese heritage and how he and her sister were the only ones left. That didn't affect his usual menacing appearance, however.

Minato saw Yukari and Hamuko chatting about something until he arrived. He sat down at one of the antique chairs.

"Oh, good morning, Minato-kun," Yukari greeted the awoken Minato. "Same to you two," he turned to face his diminutive sister. "Grilled salmon, just like the old days, huh?" "You bet!" Hamuko served her traditional Japanese meals to the other two cheerfully.

The duo both took a bite. "How is it?"

Minato wanted to speak, but Yukari beat him to it. "OH, MY GOD! This tastes way better than the school lunch! And they're no small fry either, I tell you…"

"Good. Keep on the good work, lil' sis," His face gave out a small but very hidden smile.

"You know we're of the same age, right?" "Hmph." The three laughed (Minato's was more of a chuckle) along their whole meal as they quickly finished it.

~_IWATODAI STATION~_

The trio arrived at the monorail station, patiently (and dully) waiting for the monorail to school, even when Minato and Hamuko both had their headphones on. There were times where other boys attempted to walk near Hamuko but with his giant of a twin brother (in the past) intimidating everyone else next to the twins, such a task was impossible to succeed in.

The worst scenario was last year in Shibuya: when a thug with the same height (and body mass) as Minato went for a more direct approach and tried to drag the sister back in the alley behind the train station. That was the last anyone has ever heard from the presumably dead rapist.

The monorail finally arrived. Minato looked mentally exhausted. _'Well, it's better than dealing with that fucking perv back at Shibuya,' _he sighed, spacing out in front of the view at the window.

'_Hmmm, maybe I should get myself a hat. Definitely need one of those-' _His line of though was interrupted by Yukari, who was nudging him to look outside. "By the way, you two should know what's Tatsumi Port Island. It's an artificial one but it wouldn't sink for thousands of years or so," Yukari joked. "And a weird-ass time anomaly as well-" Yukari interrupted Minato for the second time, leaving him slightly irritated. "Look! That's our school! The white building over there!"

"Wow, it's huge!" Hamuko's eyes were wide open. "More like the fucking White House," The duo chuckled at that response. "Now that you mention it, it does look like the White House, doesn't it?" The trio sans Minato shared a girly laugh as they arrived at Port Island Station.

~_GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL~_

"Welcome to Gekkoukan High!"

Yukari greeted both the goliath and auburn maiden to the school. "Sounds cheesy…"

"Hey, show some respect," Hamuko pulled his brother's left cheek with some degree of superhuman strength, causing Minato's face to turn red and formed a large mark on it.

Hamuko panicked for a second, as soon as his face started bleeding. "OH, MY GOD! Minato-nii, I'm so-" "I'm fine, no need to make a fuss about it," Her sister smacked him in the head and wrapped his arms around each other and puffed, "Good. That means you're tougher than I thought," Minato just sighed and moved on, not even noticing a laughing Yukari behind his back.

As time went on, the trio find themselves to be at the school halls. Everyone was heading towards their classrooms, girls were eyeing Minato with lustful looks, while the boys were admiring (not in a gay way) his physique, all of which displeased Minato greatly. With slight concentration, he produced a menacing aura that did its job by scaring the others away, except for the two brunettes.

Yukari asked the two to follow her to the faculty office to meet their homeroom teachers. Once they've reached there, a female teacher was already at the door, carrying a stack of papers on her other hand. Before the talk, Yukari whispered to Minato's ear. "Hey… about last might… don't tell anyone what you saw, 'kay?" She nervously said, running off.

'_Not like anyone'll believe me, to begin with…'_

They went to the teacher's side, she was surprised upon noticing the twins' presence, not that they were discreet in the first place. "Ah, you two must be the new students, if I'm correct," The twins gave each other a worrying look. "Come, we have business to attend to."

The twins followed the female teacher through a series of classrooms, stopping at the one with a sign reading 2-F hanged on it. The teacher precisely took out a sheet from the enormously tall stack with incredible precision and speed, the twins were impressed. Very impressed.

'_Damn, she's got skill…'_

'_Incredible…!'_

"Here we are," The teacher dusted off the paper before looking back at them. "Okay, down to business. I'm Miss Toriumi. Composition teacher. Welcome to Gekkoukan," She tidied herself up before speaking, "Minato Arisato… and Hamuko Arisato, 11th grade, is it? Good. Oh, you're both twins, huh? Big twin brother by your side. Lucky girl," She kept eyeing the paper, mentioning their features which the twins already know each other of, "Let's see… let's see… lived throughout Japan, parents found dead at 1999- oh dear, forgive my coldness, I meant no insults."

Minato blew a raspberry. "Tch," He walked against Toriumi's direction, muttering, "Insensitive slut," Hamuko gave quick chase to him afterwards, with Toriumi shouting "HEY! Don't forget about the welcoming ceremony in the auditorium! It's gonna start soon!" "CAN IT, BITCH!" Minato ran off to the auditorium with an infuriated Hamuko behind his tail.

"APOLOGIZE!"

"No." 

"DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT WHAT I SAY!"

"Nah…" 

The squabbling went on for a while... before ending up with a teen with a swollen cheek and an angry twin sister.

~_AUDITORIUM, GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL ~_

Gossiping and shady rumors were everywhere, either it's about Minato's relationship with Yukari (since they came to school together), or Minato's past delinquent life (which was somehow leaked to the entire school), or Hamuko's model physique (which annoyed Minato the most), not to mention the beanie-wearing hobo outside. Last time he checked, he didn't look like a junkie or anything, but considering the temperature and the guy's skin color, which was pale white, it was a tad bit unusual. Not like he cared though. The principal's speech was about to begin, he and Hamuko sat the same row, the row where Yukari was sitting.

"Wow. We're in the same class, what a coincidence, huh?" She weakly nudged Minato's shoulders, causing two students on the sidelines to glare at the duo with malevolent content.

"Who's the blue-haired muscle dude sitting next to Yukari?"

"He's a transfer, dumbass!"

"Lucky bastard. Stole Yukari's heart on the first day-"

In a minute's notice, his menacing aura returned and everyone ceased their glaring. Yukari giggled at the sight of Minato's menacing look.

"What's so funny?" This time, he was more docile than his usual attitude. Hamuko noticed and commented on this. "Who're you? My Minato-nii always acted tough, not a docile entrenched colossus," Minato immediately retorted "Love's fake."

Hamuko sighed, the trio stopped what they were doing and directed their attention as the principal began as speech with a series of coughs.

"Good morning, fellow teachers and students-" Minato immediately lost interest at the speech and started his habit of pen spinning. This immediately attracted the irises of many others, and the quiet woahs and wows from Yukari, bugging him to teach her. Hamuko saw this as a challenge and followed suit, pulling out another pen from her pockets, spinning it at a velocity enough to challenge his twin brother. The trio, even Minato, felt great joy from these moments of pen spinning.

~_ 10 MINUTES LATER ~_

The dull atmosphere finally cleared out when the principal concluded his speeches.

'_How the hell can a wrinkled dwarf like him talk for 10 minutes straight without looking dehydrated?!' _The twins' minds spoke. The morning assembly has ended and everyone headed back to their classrooms, mentally exhausted from the principal's boring-ass speech about success that, careful that, do no harm and then comes along the infinite list of speech elements.

Hamuko was still chatting with Yukari, still telling her those embarrassing moments of Minato's childhood and his experiences as a 'social justice delinquent punk'.

Minato sat down, finally having a moment of serenity, a moment of silence and sleep…

Until an energetically irritating voice from behind interrupted his sleep time.

"WHADDUP, BRO!" Minato's drowsy eyes twitched a bit, immediately turning his head to face a goatee guy with a baseball cap. He had the same physique as his, but he looked somewhat skinnier than him. "Who the hell are you?" Minato's threatening voice didn't even manage to make the goatee shiver in the slightest.

"Now, now, no need to get violent," Junpei ensured confidently. "Are you THE Junpei iori Yukari Takeba warned me about?"

Goatee then whipped out a **FABULOUS** pose, pointing his index finger at the disturbed teen. "YES!" Junpei swiped his finger down, pointing at the floor, "I AM!" Minato deadpanned for a second.

The girls walked to Minato's side, Yuakri sighed, uncomfortable with the presence of Junpei. "At it again, Junpei? I swear to god, you'll talk to anyone who listens," "Oh, come on, Yuka-tan, is it even a sin to socialize with a transfer student? Oh, and who's the pretty lady?" Anger began to surge through Minato's blood as Junpei referred to Hamuko, but he quicky turned it down.

"Hi! I'm Hamuko. Nice to meet you, Junpei." She offered Junpei a handshake, the enthusiastic idiot shook it, commenting on her smooth skin, but a cold glare by his twin brother shortened the handshake.

"Um, hello? Y'all forgetting I'm in the same class, too?" Junpei waved his hands across the trio's faces. "By the way, I heard you three came to school together this morning," A perky smile formed around his face, while facing Minato. "So… hogging all the hotties, eh? You've got the class rounding about. Spill the beans, man! You fuckin' Yuka-tan or what!"

Minato remained expressionless, while Hamuko was laughing madly, Yukari was blushing madly from Junpei's comment. "What?! I-I mean, NO! We just met yesterday, there's NOTHING between us, GOT IT?" Junpei sighed, "Yeah, yeah, no one takes rumors seriously these days anyways."

Yukari let out a deep sigh as Hamuko calmed down. She turned her face to Minato. "Hey… you didn't say anything to anyone about… you know what, right?"

"What? Voldemort?" Minato sarcastically remarked. Hamuko immediately frowned.

"No, idiot! Just… don't say anything about last night, okay?" Minato face palmed, knowing what the idiotic and perverted Junpei, was just next to them. Junpei simply stared blankly at them, causing the twins to exchange glances.

"L-last night…?" Junpei stuttered and side-dodged to the other side.

'_Pinkari, you idiotic bitch…' _The blue-haired emo braced himself for impact.

"What-" Junpei yelled, "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

~THE_ DORMS, EVENING~_

The trio, without Junpei, finally returned to the dorms, Mitsuru was reading on the couch. "Welcome back," He immediately noticed Minato, who had a ton of shopping bags, carrying school supplies, though he didn't even look tired from all that lifting. She let out a sigh, "Poor Arisato…"

The trio went back to their rooms and called it a day.

~THE DORMS, NEAR MIDNIGHT

An albino-haired man stepped down the stairs toward Mitsuru. "I'm going out for a bit," "…hm?"

"Didn't you read the newspaper? Lots of crazy things are happening in this bizarre town," Mitsuru calmly replied with her still book on her hand. "I know. Perfectly normal people. Suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome to the point of no speaking… and it's been spreading. News reports claimed it's related to stress."

"Yeah right… it's gotta be about THEM… otherwise it's not worth my time." The courageous albino left the dorm, an unknown power opening the doors for him.

~CLASSROOM, GEKKOUKAN HIGH, NEXT DAY

The quartet of students, a pair of behemoths and pair of brunettes, each of them wearing their own custom uniforms, were listening to Toriumi introducing god-knows-who.

Minato's uniform was almost the same as the bland and boring one, but he also included a jacket with the quote _'MOMENTO MORI'_ printed onto his chest, a golden emblem in the shape of a detailed human skull was also located next to the quote. A belt with a silver skull on it is wrapped around his black pants.

Junpei still wore his signature baseball cap, alongside his uniform: a fusion between a baseball uniform and his Gekkoukan jacket, a chain attached to his pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. An emblem of a winged boot can be seen hanging on his coat.

Hamuko wore a black coat, with Gekkoukan logo pins and a crimson ribbon on it. She, however adjusted her skirt's length per request to Minato to keep perverts away, Minato also suggested her to wear a belt as well. Her belt was a locket-belt hybrid Minato expertly designed, with the α symbol printed onto it. It has enough space to store items such as items such as a few pills, bandages and packets of candy.

The most ordinary of the quartet, was Yukari's outfit, featuring a pink sweater, loose ribbon, black mini-skirt, knee-high stockings, and a heart-shaped white choker. It wasn't as fabulous as the others' outfits, but it still stands out.

~_ GEKKOUKAN HIGH, AFTER SCHOOL ~_

Minato quickly approached Hamuko's desk to beat up anyone who dares ask her out. Hamuko was about to make some brother-complex joke but she forgot about it when she saw that Minato's face was more tense than usual. She got up from her desk. "So, ready to go?" Minato dropped the tense face. "Yeah, let's go…"

Hamuko sighed and sked Minato. "Did you see Moonlight Bridge again? I thought we were over our parents' deaths," Minato let out a sigh, ignoring the last sentence. "I… needed my daily brooding. Besides, it's next to the railway so it's hard to miss."

Minato packed up and was ready to head out, but he noticed Hamuko's conflicted looks, worrying about something in particular.

She asked her colossal brother, "Should we tell them? About our powers? About the evil spirits that haunt us still…?" The blue-haired emo rubbed his temple and replied, "Sis, you know those aren't ghosts. I'm sure ghosts don't just do our biddings, clean our houses for us, or beat up those who try to harm us. When the time is right, we'll have to tell them the truth." The twins still had conflicted looks, but as soon as Yukari and Junpei walked near them, Hamuko immediately wrapped herself up and went back to her usual cheeky self.

"Enough brooding! How 'bout we go for some shopping at Paulownia Mall with the rest of the gang?" Minato's face frowned. "Aw, come on," Hamuko nudged her brother's abdomen. "No," Yukari joined in the argument, "What's so bad about shoppi-" "Shut it. You're not the one carrying all that useless crap back to the dorm in the first place." Minato stormed off with a disappointed Hamuko and Yukari, leaving Junpei behind, thinking, "Man, he is one tough cookie…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Velvet Room

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I've just set up a poll to decide the best ship for this story. Don't hesitate to say anything in your mind, okay? Now, enjoy the latest chapter of {STANDSONA} introductions!

**Chapter 3: The Velvet Room**

~ _MOONLIGHT BRIDGE, ALMOST MIDNIGHT ~_

Minato and Hamuko were at the sight where their parents died. The atmosphere here was grim for them. Even for Minato.

Hamuko kept pushing Minato to leave, but he just stood there, his eyes devoid of any reaction. He was reminiscing how his loving parents died. Horribly. And Minato's descend towards ruthless brutality and over-protectiveness. He kept pushing himself to let go, yet he could never forget. Never forgive.

After what seemed to be one-third of an hour, the duo finally left the bridge, after mourning their long-dead parents.

'_Mom… dad… we miss you…'_

~ _THE ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, MIDNIGHT, DARK HOUR ~_

Yukari was in a near-comatose state from listening to an unseen dorm guest's lame-ass puns. Her endurance was pushed to her limits here, where not even Mitsuru, the Ice Queen, can save her from this hellish torment… until the doorknob clicked.

"FINALLY!" She rushed to the twins' presence and accidentally hugged Minato tight, while she thought that was Hamuko until now. "Uh… whoops?" Minato pushed her to the side, annoyed by her hugging. Of course, Hamuko pulled his ear again for being rude to Yukari.

The brown-coated guest let out a hearty laugh, stood up and walked towards the trio.

"Good evening, my name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the chairman of the board of your school. 'Ikutsuki'… hard to day, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes…" He gestured to the couch. "Please, have a seat."

'_I don't trust this fucker. His face tells me traitor.' _Minato's distrust began to build slowly.

'_I'll have to keep my guard up; the beard gives out a bad vibe. Nah, I'm just overthinking things.' _Hamuko dusted off the conspiracies and went with the flow.

As Minato, Hamuko and Yukari sat down, a menacing atmosphere stirred in the air.

The chairman started, "I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it might take a little longer before you receive a proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

Minato coldly asked the chairman, "Why are you here?" This earned him a slap on the head by Hamuko, then the laughs of Yukari and the chairman. "To welcome you to our won-dorm-ful dorms, of course," Ikutsuki joked, making everyone in the room drop a sweat. Then, the menacing aura increased tenfold, as Minato's irritation and suspicions grew. The aura grew to the point where everyone onboard, sans Hamuko, was feeling the intimidating energy seep into their pores, causing them to sweat heavily.

Noticing this, the chairman turned his attention to Yukari. "By the way…" The chairman pulled his collar, "Miss Takeba, do you know where Miss Kirijo is?" Snapping Yukari out of her trance "O-oh, yes… right upstairs, sir." With that, the brunette and chairman departed for the stairs. The twins followed suit, going back to their rooms to call it a day.

~ _THE ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, HOURS BEFORE MIDNIGHT ~_

Minato was disassembling the hidden camera he found on the ceiling corner to fix the flat-panel TV he secretly scavenged in the alleyway. Hamuko was on her bed, stuffing her mouth from packages of chips, all the while observing Minato's extraordinary ability with technology.

'_He still has his father's genetics. Not surprised I got all of mom's X chromosomes.'_

After being done with the TV, he installed the curtains with his twin sister.

~ _COMMAND ROOM, THE DORMS, MIDNIGHT, DARK HOUR ~_

Mitsuru, Yukari and the chairman were frustrated at Minato disassembling one of their inexpensive cameras. "Dammit! Now we can't spy on Arisato!" Yukari was sitting next to her. "Wait, doesn't that mean he's already got the potential? Hell, even Hamuko's still alive and kicking," The chairman replied, "Or Shadow food, in that matter," Yukari grunted in annoyance, not wanting to do this anymore. "Sure, his abs are fine as hell, but I feel like we're invading his private space."

Mitsuru reassured Yukari, "Takeba, desperate times call for desperate measures. We lack manpower and the Arisato Twins may be the key to ending the Dark Hour once and for all. Isn't that what you vowed to do?" Yukari stuttered, but calmed down a little.

"Minato and Hamuko Arisato. What will your powers be?"

~ _? ~_

The twins were fast asleep in their beds, but when they were awoken by some strange noise, they were in some elevator decorated in velvet blue, with no person on sight, excluding a long-nosed figure and two silver-haired individuals. The twins could only notice the golden eyes. They then noticed their other half's presences, hiding their surprise with their tired faces.

The gremlin welcomed them both, "Welcome to the Velvet Room! A space between mind and matter. Dream and reality. Back-alley drug deal and Satanic ritual." They weren't sure if the last remark was serious or not.

"I am Igor, caretaker of this realm, and they are Elizabeth and Theodore. They are both my assistants here," The golden-eyed assistants bowed. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The creepy gremlin continued, "It has been a long time since our last guest." With a snap of his fingers, a familiar contract popped out of thin air, landing on the fancy table in front of Igor's nose. "Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place. By signing our contract, you are destined to hone your unique abilities, and we will assist your perilous journey. I ask only one thing in return… that you abide to this contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

The twins slapped themselves hard, trying their hardest to remember the last few moments. "Are we in a dream?"

Igor chuckled, "In a perspective, yes. Your fleshy bodies are still asleep as we speak. This is all a dream. But, we'll surely meet again sooner or later." He snapped again, causing two bronze keys to form in midair. "Take this…"

Each of the twins reached out to the key, still in their pyjamas, hid them in their pockets.

Igor waved at the tired twins, smirking, "Until we meet again…"

_~ THE ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, MORNING ~_

"Ugh…" Hamuko muttered as she woke up. _'Man, what a dream. There was Minato-nii and this Igor dude and that weird contract we signed. Wait, what's in my pocket-'_

She reached into her chest pocket, only to take out a bronze key from the dream she had last night. "No way…" She went to change, hid the key into her locket-belt and woke his brother up.

Minato, too, was as surprised as his naïve sister, putting away the key after changing to his uniform.

"Let's just keep this a secret, okay?" Minato decided.

Hamuko nodded with agreement.

The twins had a quick breakfast and left the dorm early.

~ THE STREETS NEAR _GEKKOUKAN HIGH, AFTER SCHOOL ~_

The quartet (Minato, Hamuko, Yukari, Junpei) left together. School was uneventful as always since the twins were too intelligent to not understand everything the teachers have said.

The trio of dorm mates went to the fabled Paulownia Mall to relax a bit from all the shit they have to take care of.

The other side of the mall was rather new to them since it just finished reconstruction a day before. Hamuko kept yanking her twin brother, hoping to make him feel happy. One thing did catch his eye though, the Power Records.

Junpei and Yukari kept arguing where to go, as Junpei wanted to go to Game Panic to 'bust out his sweet moves', while Yukari wanted to go to Chagall Café.

However, while the duo was arguing, the twins felt a familiar presence, similar to that dream they had. They decided to check it out later.

The quartet had fun until it was nighttime.

_~ RECEPTION AREA, THE DORMS, EVENING ~_

The trio yielded great finds once again. From the girls purchasing an incredible number of snacks and Minato's new Power Records albums for his headphones. He also somehow scavenged a crate of abandoned machinery. They were greeted by Mitsuru, who was still pissed by Minato's actions of disassembling their hidden camera.

"Welcome back. Minato Arisato, can you stay for a minute?" Minato reluctantly agreed. Yukari knew what was going on and so did Hamuko, she whispered to his ears, "Told you,"

"Not the time for sass, Hamster."

Mitsuru discussed the hidden camera thingy, Minato simply replied with _'in need of privacy and for women to stop watching him half-naked'_. Mitsuru sighed, knowing there is no way to get through the over-protective twin brother's cold attitude. "Very well then. Keep on the good work." They quickly left the reception area and headed to their rooms.

~ _THE ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, MIDNIGHT ~_

Minato and Hamuko were still worrying themselves about revealing the powers they were born with, worried with what the others might do to them if they did. Unconsciously, a ghastly figure manifested beside Minato, taking care of his physical needs and tidied his room. The figure had a mechanical body in teal, similar to that of a puppet, with a lyre glued to its back, a red scarf and a robotic replica of Minato's hairstyle and face onto it.

Another one also manifested around Hamuko. It looked exactly like the ghastly figure Minato's, except it's harp is heart-shaped, the armor is golden instead of teal and its robotic face and hair are a copy of Hamuko's appearance.

Despite the fact that the hidden camera was busted, another one was secretly put by Mitsuru when Yukari went shopping with them. Discreetly, in the shelf, the camera was still recording this strange behavior.

~ _COMMAND ROOM, THE DORMS, DARK HOUR ~_

The chairman, Mitsuru and Yukari hit the jackpot. Two with the potential of wielding what they refer to as {STANDSONA}s, the manifestation of the human ego and mind. Mitsuru also sensed that they are the close-ranged, supremely accurate type of {STANDSONA}.

"So they so have the potential after all…" Yukari was in a state of shock.

"Unbelievable. Two in a single row. At this rate, we'll have an army- no, a **CRUSADE **of {STANDSONA} users." Mitsuru remarked.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot, ladies, we must continue-"

A message from the comms interrupted Ikutsuki's sentence half-way.

Mitsuru calmly replied, "Command room. Is that you, Akihiko?"

Yukari knew something bad is going on.

A male voice from earlier came from the speaker, he sounded out-of-shape, "You're not gonna believe this…!"

* * *

_~STANDSONA INFO~_

_[STANDSONA NAME]: {ORPHEUS}_

_[USER NAME]: MINATO ARISATO_

_[ARCANA]: FOOL (0)_

_[ABILITY]:_

_?_

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: A_

_[SPEED]: A_

_[RANGE]: C_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: A_

_[PRECISION]: A_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: ?_

[STANDSONA CRY]: MUDA MUDA MUDA!

* * *

_[STANDSONA NAME]: {EURYDICE}_

_[USER NAME]: HAMUKO ARISATO_

_[ARCANA]: FOOL (22)_

_[ABILITY]:_

_?_

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: B_

_[SPEED]: A_

_[RANGE]: C_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: B_

_[PRECISION]: A_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: ?_

[STANDSONA CRY]: ORA ORA ORA!


	4. Chapter 4: Full Moon Tendency

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series.

**Author's Notes: **Please continue on the best ship poll. Enjoy the chapter you've been waiting for: {STANDSONA} AWAKENING! Bon appetite.

**Chapter 4: Full Moon Tendency**

~ _COMMAND ROOM, THE DORMS, DARK HOUR ~_

The chairman, Ice Queen and pink-enthusiast brunette were still in the command, listening to Akihiko from the comms.

"The damn thing's chasing me back to the dorms! I wanted to let you guys know. I'll be there in a minute." Yukari immediately stood up and armed her bow. "Wait… HE'S BRINGING THAT THING HERE?!"

Mitsuru, upon hearing Yukari's assumption, also equipped her rapier, ready for combat. "Battle stations!" The chairman remained seated, "Right! Be careful! Enemies under the full moon are much more dangerous than usual. I'll keep monitoring from here."

The girls nodded, hurrying downstairs after hearing the sound of a door being shut. There lies the albino. Nearly beaten with a bleeding arm, breathing heavily…

"Akihiko! Are you injured?" As Mitsuru was checking on him, Yukari willed herself to manifest her {STANDSONA}, but for some reason, she couldn't.

"I'm fine," The albino stood up, noticing Yukari and her inability to summon her {STANDSONA}, said with a smirk, "Get ready, it'll be here any second now…"

"NOT NOW, AKIHIKO!" The Ice Queen turned her head to face Yukari, "Takeba! Get the Arisatos to the rooftop, now!" Yukari quickly nodded and ran to the twins' room, not knowing they were already aware of the ruckus that awoke them.

The albino kept clinging to his arm. The chairman asked Akihiko from the comms, "Is it one of them, Sanada?"

The albino replied, "Yeah, but it ain't the ordinary- gah!" The red-haired mistress began carrying him, "We'll confirm later but now we-"

A woosh sound interrupted their line of thought, followed by the end of the ramming.

~ _THE ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, A FEW MINUTES AGO ~_

The ramming on the dorm's doors definitely woke up the twins. Minato woke her sister up and proceeded to change immediately, knowing this will not end well. Hamuko woke up, surprisingly less drowsy than usual. "Aw, crap, not those shadow things again!" And proceeded to change with Minato as well.

The twin brother took out his so-called _'secret stash' _hidden in his duffle bag. He took out a naginata for his twin sister and an imported Scottish dirk from his uncle Tatsuya Suou. Thanks to their rough childhood, the twins had many opportunities to defend themselves. Not to mention the kendo and martial arts classes.

The twins looked outside the window for a brief moment.

'_This moon sure is beautiful, in a twisted sense.'_

'_I've seen better moons than this.'_

In a split second, they rushed off to the rooftop in a hurry, avoiding the shadow that were chasing them around every window or corner. After a series of twists and turns, the twins finally arrived at the rooftop.

Hamuko breathed out, "I think we're safe-" A slimy black hand came out of nowhere, before dragging its entire _'body' _up with it. The shadow was made of black hands, its source tracing back to the dark blue mask. It reached into the mask, only to pull out six needle-like blades.

It began rushing towards the fearless twins. Just before it could stab its swords into them. Minato called out a name,

"{ORPHEUS}!"

The ghastly silhouette fully formed in front of the blue-haired teen, disarming one of its blades with a supersonic punch from its mechanical arms, giving out a shout.

"MUDA!"

The multi-palmed shadow backed off to gain some distance between the two, with the puppet {ORPHEUS} falling into a defensive stance. It was preparing for something.

Noticing this, the shadow rushed to Minato once again. With a simple command, a pair of lasers shot out of {ORPHEUS}'s glassy eyes, penetrating its mask. He walked towards the injured shadow, finishing it off with a slash towards its mask. The shadow then broke down into nothingness.

"Can't believe I never got to see some action. Well, you da man, I suppose," Minato smirked to that remark. The moment was quickly broken off when the ramming sound rumbled the whole building again. "My turn!"

The enthusiastic sister then ran to the far edge, spotting a Minotaur-like shadow continuously trying to bring down the doors but to no avail. She didn't even imagine what the doors were made of, and simply summoned her {STANDSONA} for battle.

"Come, {EURYDICE}!"

With a single thought, the female puppet manifested from thin air. It grabbed its lyre, and put its cold fingers around the steely strings.

"RUPTURE THEIR EARDRUMS, {EURYDICE}!" Minato immediately shut his ears. The feminie {STANDSONA} played the lyre, letting out a powerful and directed soundwave towards the shadow.

The soundwave reached the minotaur, causing what seemed to be immense pain as black fluid, or what Minato calls ichor, bursting out its eyes and mouth, knocking it down to the floor. It ignited its hand, and sent a weak flare towards her {STANDSONA}, which easily extinguished it with its hands.

She launched another one to finish it off, laughing maniacally as the soundwave impacted, causing the shadow's head to rupture and explode ichor everywhere, while fading out of existence.

'_From a book I've read, frequencies below 20 Hertz can damage a human being's ear or shatter objects. But I doubt the soundwaves {EURYDICE} emitted were just around that level. She must've used an extremely low frequency to rupture the shadow's head. Am I glad that my twin sis isn't my enemy…'_

After the battle, Hamuko finally calmed down and was patted on the head by his colossal twin brother. As they were leaving the rooftop, Yukari bashed the door to the roof, noticing the twins' {STANDSONAS} and the absence of shadows, she let out a sigh of relief.

"So…" The twins looked at her, their {STANDSONA}s fading away once more. "You guys have that power too, huh?"

~_ OUTSIDE THE DORMS, DARK HOUR, THE PRESENT ~_

Mitsuru and Akihiko rushed out of the dorm, only to find the disintegrating Minotaur.

"Was that… them?" The albino-haired male asked.

"It has to be, Takeba's {STANDSONA} isn't this combat-oriented," Mitsuru unsheathed her rapier, "Let's go. They should be upstairs. After this, we might stand a chance…" She ran back inside the dorms without a word. Akihiko shortly gave chase.

~ _THE ROOFTOP, THE DORMS, DARK HOUR ~_

The trio were sitting on the floor, waiting for the seniors to catch up, "When did you guys develop your {STANDSONA}s?"

Minato was the first to reply, "That's what you call them? Mine first manifested when I was backed to a corner in 5th grade. It came out of nowhere and beat the crap out of the punks that threatened to waste me. Abused it ever since." Minato said with an evil smirk.

Hamuko replied next, "Well, mine started to fully manifest around 6th grade, so it's a bit younger than {ORPHEUS}. I was in a hurry for the train back in Osaka. Unconsciously, I manifested {EURYDICE}'s legs to mine, boosting my speed to inhuman levels. In the end, I caught on the train, but I ended up cracking the pavements behind me." She rubbed the back of her head and shared a laugh with the trio.

Then, they noticed the two seniors, sharing a smile after listening to their stories. "Fascinating, is it not?" Mitsuru sat down with the trio, "To wield the power of {STANDSONA} to make life better?"

"Damn right. Feels good to have a punch ghost watching your back from every side-" Another quake ravaged the dorms once more, as a titanic shadow climbed up to the rooftop.

The shadow resembled that of a hundred-armed/face titan, matching the description of the titan subspecies Hecatonchires. The seniors immediately prepared for battle and summoned their {STANDSONA}s.

"{POLYDEUSES}!"

"{PENTHESILEA}!"

Two figures came to form behind the seniors. Mitsuru's was an elegant, iron-masked figure, each of its hands carrying a rapier and sword. Akihiko's was a yellow-haired figure with red gloves, diminutive arms, legs and red leggings. The plated bullet vest and clothing paired well with its needle-rapier with red on the tip.

The two {STANDSONA}s immediately engaged the titan. {POLYDEUSES} assaulted the colossal titan with a rush of slashes, though they hardly did any damage to the hundred-handed titan.

{PENTHESILEA} backed {POLYDEUSES} up with barrages of icicles, aiming the ice at its colossal faces while dodging the titan's swipes and fist slams with great speed.

"{POLYDEUSES}, fire at will!" While Akihiko was busy punching the titan effortlessly, {POLYDEUSES} charged its needle-rapier with volts of electricity, before firing it at the titans' eyes at blinding speeds.

Mitsuru followed suit, forming an ice raft as she skated through it like a pro, all the while shooting the titans' eyes with icicle after icicle. One of them managed to hit Akihiko's needle-rapier, pushing it deeper inside the shadow, injuring it immensely.

Painfully, the titan roared loudly and fired off beams of ice and fire off of every face observable. The raw heat and cold covered Mitsuru and Akihiko with frostburns, despite their {STANDSONA}s' efforts to deflect them.

Hamuko ran headfirst into the fray, not caring about the danger of situation. "HAMUKO!" Yukari tried to reach her, but Minato infused his leg with his {STANDSONA} first to get her out of the way with a super leap.

"DIE, YOU FUCKING ABOMINATION!" {EURYDICE fired another soundwave towards the titan's faces, leaving a small dent which enraged the Hecatonchires, causing it to slam its fist down onto Hamuko. "NO!"

Luckily, {EURYDICE} and {ORPHEUS}'s physical strength was enough to prevent the fists from crushing Hamuko's bones entirely. The duo kept struggling against the Hecatonchires, while Yukari, unable to summon her {STANDSONA}, useless as always, was standing at the corner, unable to do anything.

The seniors struggled to yell at the two to leave. "JUST… LEAVE!" "DON'T… RISK Y-YOURSELVES, DAMMIT!"

In a brief moment, great pain surged through Minato's head and a familiar voice whispered to his head, **"USE ME. DESCECRATE THIS PATHETIC TITAN."**

"**PREVENT YOUR SISTER FROM REACHING THE SAME FATE AS YOUR PARENTS."**

Minato's eyes glowed bright blue with rage. Suddenly, his {STANDSONA} started to fracture, as cracks formed around its metallic body. "WHAT THE-"

{ORPHEUS}'s body shattered completely, and out came another deathly figure, **"THY NAME, IS {THANATOS}, THE HARBINGER OF DEATH!"**

The Greek Personification of Death wore a leathery uniform, a belt similar to Minato's, and a mantle of metal coffins, each chained to its shoulder pads. A katana holster is seen on its hips.

{THANATOS} immediately causes the titan's hands to rot an accelerated rate simply by touching it, rendering its arm non-existent. The titan shrieked, overwhelmed by the loss of one of its large arms, as {THANATOS} quickly devoured the contents of the titan at speeds faster than the human eye, until it fully consumed the titan-like shadow and jumped out soaked in disgusting ichor.

As {THANATOS} finished its meal, its body faded into black mist and returns to {ORPHEUS}, who also fades away later on, followed by a thudding sound made by Minato collapsing due to fatigue.

Everyone, including the injured, ran straight towards Minato, trying their best to lessen his injuries. As Hamuko eyed Minato, she felt drowsy, as if her soul was being transported to another plane of existence.

~_ THE VELVET ROOM ~_

Minato woke up, screaming for his beloved twin sister, only to realize she's next to her on the other side, who looked perfectly fine.

"Welcome back." The voice of Igor attracted both their attentions.

The long-nosed gremlin had a proud smirk across his face. "It is so nice to see you again. You've been knocked out unconscious after fully utilizing your _'power'_. Nothing to worry though. Just take a break and relax for a day. You'll be swell in no time." Igor relaxingly said. "That _'power' _you have is called-"

"{STANDSONA}. We know," Minato interrupted, "But what the hell was with {THANATOS}? The thing cracked my {STANDSONA} and killed the damn Hecatonchires in a few seconds."

Igor simply nodded, "I am afraid I am not allowed to disclose any information due to our contract. But feel free to ask for assistance or anything else except ask questions containing vital information."

It was Hamuko's turn to ask a question, "Then, what is a {STANDSONA} to be exact?"

"The {STANDSONA} is the physical and psychic manifestation of the human ego. Should your ego be strong enough, you'll be able to awaken your {STANDSONA}. Everyone can have one, so long as they are worthy of such a gift," Igor's smile widened, making the twins cringe for a moment. "Now, it is our duty to make sure you properly nurture this ability to combat one of this world's oldest foes."

"Foes? Whose ass do I need to kick?" Minato cracked his fists and his {STANDSONA} came out in a combat stance. The rest sweatdropped.

"Now is not the time to be discussing that, you're still in a coma and your other half is still a few days behind you," Igor replied. "Don't worry, time here moves as fast as I wish, so I'll be sending her psyche back to the right time period. Toodaloo, as you humans say."

A spiral of light surrounded Hamuko, slowly transporting her back to her proper timeline, "Bye, Minato-nii. Take care of yourself in the meantime, okay? See ya in a week!" Before Hamuko disappeared in a flash.

"As for you..." Igor snapped his fingers and a vial of golden sludge materialised out of thin air. "Drink this. It'll restore your physical and mental body to full capacity. And remember, come here if you ever need help."

"You're going to need it." Elizabeth quoted.

* * *

~_ STANDSONA INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_[STANDSONA NAME]: {ORPHEUS} / {THANATOS} (INFLUENCE OF PHAROS)_

_[USER NAME]: MINATO ARISATO_

_[ARCANA]: FOOL (0)/ DEATH_

_[ABILITY]: _

_{ORPHEUS}:_

_{ORPHEUS} is a top-tier, close-range {STANDSONA} with several hidden trump cards up its mechanical sleeves. It has incredible strength, being able to bend all types of steel with slight effort. Its agility is capable of allowing {ORPHEUS} and its user to do precise tasks and target far ranged opponents._

_One of its notable abilities is its eye lasers. They are non-heat-based and don't melt steel, but simply penetrates it. The beams can be easily deflected by {STANDSONA}s, but if left unnoticed, it can outright kill anything that intercepts it.'_

_Its second ability is its lyre, which can be used as an efficient boomerang with acceptable stunning capabilities and accuracy. When spun, it generates an unstoppable yet non-lethal momentum that can only be stopped by the user himself. No matter what happens, the lyre will always return to {ORPHEUS}. This may leave enemies with opportunities to counter-attack by sabotoging it (if available)._

_{THANATOS}:_

_Not much is known about the enigmatic {THANATOS}, other than its ability to decay organic matter completely by physical contact, and its ability to move at a speed like time itself was stopped._

_[STATS]:_

_{ORPHEUS}_

_[POWER]: A_

_[SPEED]: A_

_[RANGE]: C_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: A_

_[PRECISION]: A_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: INFINITE (WILD CARD)_

_{THANATOS}_

_[POWER]: NONE_

_[SPEED]: NONE_

_[RANGE]: NONE_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: NONE_

_[PRECISION]: NONE_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: NONE_

[STANDSONA CRY]: MUDA MUDA MUDA!

* * *

_[STANDSONA NAME]: {EURYDICE}_

_[USER NAME]: HAMUKO ARISATO_

_[ARCANA]: FOOL (22)_

_[ABILITY]:_

_{EURYDICE}, like its lover {STANDSONA}, {ORPHEUS}, is a close-range {STANDSONA} with physical capabilities on par with {ORPHEUS}'s, able to perform tasks that require incredible precision and agility._

_Its primary ability is frequency generation and manipulation. By utilizing its heart-shaped lyre, {EURYDICE} can generate any level of frequency by playing its lyre. It can be used to short out electronic devices, or cause permanent physical damage to opponents with ultra-low frequencies._

_Hamuko is also immune to the frequencies her {STANDSONA} generates as well as frequencies from other sources._

_Unlike {ORPHEUS}, however, its lyre cannot be thrown due to its shape. It is also slightly less durable and has less punching power due to Hamuko's softer personality._

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: B_

_[SPEED]: A_

_[RANGE]: C_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: B_

_[PRECISION]: A_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: INFINITE (WILD CARD)_

[STANDSONA CRY]: ORA ORA ORA!

* * *

_[STANDSONA NAME]: {POLYDEUSES}_

_[USER NAME]: AKIHIKO SANADA_

_[ARCANA]: EMPEROR_

_[ABILITY]:_

_{POLYDEUSES} is a close-range {STANDSONA} that primarily fights with its needle-rapiers. It is incredibly agile, able to attack with barrages with sword thrusts and slashes at a supersonic rate. The lightweight armor on its needle-rapier can also be used to defend its user from most attacks._

_The tip of the needle-rapier can also be launched as an electrocuted projectile. However, {POLYDEUSES} must also charge it with electricity for a few milliseconds to fire it at an enemy._

_However, compared to other close-ranged {STANDSONA}s such as {ORPHEUS} and {EURYDICE}, it's destructive power is slightly below their tier, being unable to rip through tougher metals such as titanium or tungsten. It is also far less durable than the latter {STANDSONA}s, despite the bullet vest and armor plating surrounding it._

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: C_

_[SPEED]: A_

_[RANGE]: C_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: C_

_[PRECISION]: A_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: D_

[STANDSONA CRY]: HORA HORA HORA!

* * *

_[STANDSONA NAME]: {PENTHESILEA}_

_[USER NAME]: MITSURU KIRIJO_

_[ARCANA]: EMPRESS_

_[ABILITY]:_

_{PENTHESILEA} is a long-distance {STANDSONA}, and has a list of abilities to assist in combat and surveillance. It trades off direct hand-to-hand combat for long-ranged abilities._

_{PENTHESILEA} has no actual physical manifestation, it is instead a block of ice animated by its user's ability. Due to this, damage done to the {STANDSONA} will not be transferred to the user, as it is only blocks of ice given form by Mitsuru._

_As such, Mitsuru can manipulate {PENTHESILEA}'s base form as she wills it, creating traps and such, thanks to Mitsuru's strategic thinking and analysis abilities. It can form super-thin tripwires, which when touched or even made minimal physical contact with it, will trigger {PENTHESILEA} to fire icicles at the target's direction in rapid succession._

_Unlike the latter, {PENTHESILEA} has a named ability: -45__o__C Execution, which is simply a Gatling gun barrage of nail-shaped icicles. The range and compressed power of this ability, along with its Gatling gun-like dispersion, make {PENTHESILEA} a difficult opponent to outwit or defeat. This ability does not drain stamina, similar to the other {STANDSONA}s' abilities._

_However, the icicles can still be blocked by close-range {STANDSONAS} or ice-based shadows rather easily._

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: C_

_[SPEED]: C_

_[RANGE]: A (75 METERS)_

_[PRECISION]: B_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: NONE_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: D_

[STANDSONA CRY]: AU REVOIR!


	5. Chapter 5: Meet The Squadron

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series.

**Author's Notes: **I adjusted the Fool Social Link a bit. Sorry.

**Chapter 5: Meet The Squadron**

~ _THE HOSPITAL, AFTERNOON, AFTER A WEEK ~_

Minato opened his eyes, returning to the land of the living once more, with Yukari and what seemed to be her {STANDSONA}, a dark mechanical figure, chained to a giant mechanical bull's head healing him with lime energy. He noticed his own {STANDSONA} holding his hand with its mechanical fingers.

"Oh, thank god, you're awake…" Yukari let out a sigh of relief. "It's been a week… your sister's worried about you ever since."

"Not gonna put that away?" He pointed to Yukari's {STANDSONA}. "Not really, since only {STANDSONA} users can see other {STANDSONA}s."

"What the hell happened? Where's my twin sister?" Even while Minato was still slightly exhausted, he was still a Templar twin brother. Yukari reassured him everything was fine. Except the fact he went into a week-long coma and everything.

"You two really care about each other, huh?" Minato just gave her a tch, Yukari simply sighed.

"You know, I wish I had a brother like you. Protective, smart, huge, Hamuko sure is a lucky girl, huh?" Minato coldly replied, "What do you know? It's not like your parents died or anything…" The comment made Yukari shed a tear from her eye.

She quickly wiped it off, determined to look tough in front of him. "Actually, my dad died when I was young…" Minato widened his eyes slightly, "Mom and I aren't in good terms, so I'm like the two of you… alone." Minato frowned from the remark.

"I already know about your pasts…" Minato frowned even more. "I wanted you to know mine too. Back in 1999, my dad was a scientist for the Kirijo Group."

'_Who?'_

"A large explosion supposedly killed him in the process, though nobody knows what happened…" Minato continued to frown even further, angered by Yukari's weakness.

'_This can't be a coincidence…'_

"So… I stayed. Hoping to find the cause of all this. But I'm scared… I still feel so useless, especially when I couldn't help you-"

"Stop." Minato said as he stood up from the hospital bed, revealing his massive physique in the process.

"What are you-" Yukari being partially shocked. Her healing powers couldn't heal fatigue, much less half-awoken patients.

"I'm tired of hearing you whine." He said as he walked out of the room to grab his uniform, leaving a pondering and saddened Yukari.

~_ CONFERENCE ROOM, THE DORMS, EVENING ~_

The trio returned to the dorms, with Mitsuru, Akihiko and the chairman waiting for them on their couches. The seniors though it would be the perfect time to reveal their ulterior motives and the gathering mass of {STANDSONA} users.

"Welcome back." Minato simply blew a raspberry at her.

"Now, we must discuss some important matters regarding-"

"The hidden camera in the shelf? Yeah, {ORPHEUS} found it and disassembled it for parts while I was tinkering the TV. Sorry, not sorry," Mitsuru's left eye twitched. "Not that matter, I'm afraid-"

"It's about your wannabe group, isn't it? Those waistbands reading _'S.E.E.S.'_ during the first night. Yeah, figured it out in one night." Everyone was in awe of the blue-haired emo's perception, except for Yukari, who just glared at him angrily. "He's like that. Don't worry about it…" Minato sighed and patted his twin sister's head, causing her to growl at him.

"Tsk…" As she gave Minato a look full of hatred.

"Regardless, I'd like to propose to you both to join our group. Chairman?" The chairman began to speak to the two.

"Very well," He cleared his throat, "Let me ask you a simple question. Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

"Get to the point." Minato interrupted the chairman quickly.

Yukari looked pissed. "Hey, show some respect-"

"Straightforward, an understandable attitude," Mitsuru interrupted Yukari, as she summoned her {STANDSONA} to ice her own drink, earning another glare from Yukari. "The phenomenon you've experienced the first day you came here, that was the Dark Hour – a time period hidden between one day and the next."

'_Roll with it...'_

'_Wait, was that my {STANDSONA}?'_

"Hidden?" Minato listened to his {STANDSONA}'s sudden message.

Akihiko spoke, "Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside those coffins you saw. But that's not the interesting part," A proud smirk formed around Akihiko's bandaged face. "Those weird blob things, they're called-"

"Shadows, that was the nickname we gave those blob-like things. Encountered them in hidden corners from a place near this island. Didn't even need the freaky Dark Hour to make them appear," The rest of S.E.E.S cringed, knowing shadows don't solely exist in the Dark Hour, but also areas near and outside the Dark Hour.

Akihiko continued, "So I assume you already know each of them have special abilities, right? While all of them have minor abilities, and look like something out of a fantasy horror novel, there are shadows whose abilities can rival our {STANDSONA}s. Luckily, our {STANDSONA}s can literally eat them to enhance their overall abilities."

Hamuko curiously raised her hand. "So it's like gaining EXP from a video game?"

Akihiko gave out a short laugh, "You can say it like that."

Hamuko raised her finger, but was interrupted by Akihiko. "Don't ask the no mouth thing, okay? {POLYDEUSES} just vacuums the disintegrated shadows with its _'eyes'_ or whatever those are…" Akihiko shuttered for a second there.

"Anyhow, our job's to kill and eradicate them. Got your blood pumping, huh?"

Mitsuru snapped at Akihiko, "Akihiko! Cease your recklessness at once! Your injuries aren't even fully healed yet!"

"Now, now… he's a professional at it." He looked over to the twins. "To be straight, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, S.E.E.S for short. On the papers, we're classified as a school club. In reality, we're actually shadow hunters. Dedicated to eradicating shadows from the face of this planet. Miss Kirijo's our leader. I'm just club advisor, at this point."

After Mitsuru was done with Akihiko, she faced the twins as well. "A shadow is a fragment of the human psyche, each carrying a human emotion, which are mostly effective. Simply put, they are shattered egos and pessimism taken form." Hamuko gulped.

"They feast on the minds of sentient beings, mainly humans, turning them into human corpses, causing many incidents on the news. But the worst part, is how shadows grow more powerful as they devour more psyches, mainly because of everyone having dormant {STANDSONA}s."

The twins were wondering what everyone's {STANDSONA}s would look like at the moment.

Minato snapped himself back to reality, "So we kill them with our {STANDSONA}s, right?"

Mitsuru and the others nodded, as Minato pulled out a pile of cigars and his silver lighter from his pockets. Hamuko, at an instant, snatched the cigars away with {EURYDICE} and threw them into the nearest trashcan.

"Since when did you start smoking, young man?!" Minato sighed in defeat and hid his lighter back into his pockets. The others were holding in their laughter in fear of an outburst from Minato.

"As I was saying…" The chairman pulled of a briefcase. "It's a rare occurrence for one to awaken their powers that enables them to battle shadows. That's {STANDSONA} – the power you both used to decimate shadows last night," He opened the briefcase, containing a pair of S.E.E.S. wristbands, radio headphones, and a revolver. "So, will you join us-"

"Yes." Everyone in the room looked at Hamuko with widened eyes, shocked by her immediate reaction.

"I-I want to save lives, prevent others from suffering the same fate our parents did," Minato wrapped his arm across Hamuko's back and kept patting her, trying to support her naïve yet noble objectives.

"It's settled. I'm joining too." The group smiled brightly at the twins for accepting their invites. "BUT, if my sister gets injured, physically or mentally, we're leaving. FOREVER." He said as a deathly aura filled the room.

Hamuko reassured his twin brother, "Don't worry, big bro. I've got you by my side. Nothing can kill us, as long as we're together." A collective aww can be heard in the room.

"Welcome aboard the shadow hunting train. I guess." Yukari turned to Minato, hesitantly offering a handshake, which Minato reluctantly shook as well.

After which, the twins heard another familiar echoing voice, of Igor, an image of the Fool tarot card of 0 flashed before their eyes.

'_The fuck?'_

'_The Fool?'_

The voice echoed through their craniums from the card. _'Congratulations, by levelling up the Fool (0) Social Link, your teammates are more resistant to the effects of fatigue and amplified the effects a future ability.'_

"A Social Link?" The twins muttered at the same time.

~_ THE ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, DARK HOUR ~_

Minato lied on his bed half-naked, somehow unable to sleep, staring at the ceiling aimlessly with his lifeless grey eyes. He was still reminiscing the times before his parents' untimely demise, and how the accident affected him. Forced him to toughen up. He was thinking what would happen if he alone died- no, he couldn't bear to see his twin sister living in loneliness. Never again.

His line of thought was broken when he heard a proud, childish voice next to him. "Hello."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"We've met before," The kid eyed him suspiciously. "The prison kid?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

A bead of sweat went down Minato's place, "Whatever. How'd you get in here and what do you want?"

The prison kid placed his hand on where his heart would be, Minato wasn't even sure if he was human. "I am always with you."

The comment made a vein on Minato's forehead pop up. "All the time?"

The boy nodded.

Minato sighed while rubbing his forehead, "Then why are you here?"

He stared into his soul, speaking of a prophecy of the inevitable. "Soon, a new, glorious era will come. As a friend, I thought I should tell you that."

"That's fucking useful. And we're not friends." Minato blew a raspberry. The kid simply chuckled.

"Never have I expected a thank you or a friend request from you. You proved me wrong." Minato was confused by the kid's words. "Wait, I wasn't-"

The kid laughed proudly, putting his palms on his waist, leaning backwards without falling. "No need to feel embarrassed, friend. It is, after all, our secret."

The kid started to fade away, not before whispering, "Just remember, I am always by your side, even if you cannot remember my brief existence…"

Minato just stared at the boy's spot with his usual poker face. But deep down, he was trying to process all of this…

'_THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!?'_

~_ SOMEWHERE ON THE STREETS OF IWATODAI, AKIHIKO'S WORKOUT HOUR ~_

While most of the other dorm mates were already asleep, spirals of flames were spraying out of a convenience store, which was surrounded by a crowd of shadows.

The crowd of shadows instantly disintegrated by the intense flames, as a mythical figure walked out of the smoke. It wore a winged helmet, a black diver outfit and had a pair of clockwork styled wing-blades attached its arms, its length able to reach its leathery boots.

Meanwhile, Akihiko, while still injured from the last encounter, was training with his {STANDSONA}, {POLYDEUSES}, secretly training and devouring shadows at the same time.

A large boom can be heard from the south.

As he arrived, he noticed the presence of a baseball-capped, well-built teen, walking out of the explosion unharmed. He scratched his head as he noticed the albino gym junkie, alongside the Pale-Faced Immortal, said,

"So, uh… you have a ghost with superpowers too, huh?"

* * *

~_ STANDSONA INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_[STANDSONA NAME]: {IO}_

_[USER NAME]: YUKARI TAKEBA_

_[ARCANA]: LOVERS_

_[ABILITY]:_

_{IO} is a close-range, support-oriented {STANDSONA} with the ability to create anything non-sentient, at the cost of her stamina._

_The {STANDSONA} itself is incredibly weak, with no combat abilities on its own except its ability to generate energy constructs that break easily upon close-range {STANDSONA} contact._

_Another secondary ability about {IO} is its ability to accelerate a living being's healing factor at the cost to the user's stamina, making it an efficient support-based {STANDSONA}._

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: D_

_[SPEED]: E_

_[RANGE]: E_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: C_

_[PRECISION]: NONE_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: A_

[STANDSONA CRY]: NONE

* * *

_[STANDSONA NAME]: {HERMES}_

_[USER NAME]: JUNPEI IORI_

_[ARCANA]: MAGICIAN_

_[ABILITY]:_

_{HERMES} is a medium-range {STANDSONA} thanks to its innate ability to control fire and grant its user immunity to it. Moreover, {HERMES} is still a physically powerful {STANDSONA}, overpowered by {ORPHEUS} and {EURYDICE}, even if it can't punch but slash with its artificial 'wings'._

_{HERMES}'s primary ability is pyrokinesis, capable of generating flames with temperatures up to 300__o__C, {HERMES} can easily melt solid metals in a matter of seconds. The flames can also be shaped, controlled and intensified by Junpei himself._

_{HERMES} also has a passive ability, an aura which renders Junpei, his attire and his {STANDSONA} immune to the negative effects of heat, radiation and fire altogether._

_The Home Plate Special, one of Junpei Iori's techniques, utilizes {HERMES}'s flames to create a baseball-shaped fireball towards the opponent. After it takes shape, the user will swing their sword to propel the fireball. Even if the fireball was dispelled easily, Junpei can quickly follow up with a flame-imbued sword attack to decimate his foes._

_Junpei's second technique, the Infernal Hellfire Homerun, instead utilizes {HERMES}'s pyrokinesis to another extent, burying spirals of heat into the ground, only to make these flames spiral out of the ground to initiate a pincer attack. The attack is discreet, so to assure the attack works, Junpei must distract the opponent long enough before initiating the attack, since only Junpei himself is immune to his flames._

_As the flames are a byproduct of {HERMES}, it is rendered invisible to the naked eye. But non-users can still feel its heat and see the heat waves generated by it._

_It is also noted that Junpei is also immune to any form of heat and cannot be damaged by heat in any way (biologically). Combined to withstand its user's reckless behavior, {HERMES} is the perfect versatile {STANDSONA} for Junpei Iori and his ego._

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: B_

_[SPEED]: C_

_[RANGE]: B_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: B_

_[PRECISION]: D_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: D_

[STANDSONA CRY]: HOMERUN!


	6. Chapter 6: Ascending The Black Tower

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series.

**Author's Notes: **First review, huh? Guess I gotta 1-up my work a notch, huh? Anyways, feel free to review or follow TC. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Ascending The Black Tower**

~ _GEKKOUKAN HIGH, MORNING, THE NEXT DAY ~_

"What a morning, huh?" Minato put his hand on her shoulder.

"Still slept like a baby. You?" Minato pointed at Hamuko.

"Why do you care?" Yukari interrupted with venomous intent.

Minato ignored her statement, unable to pull out a single cigar since he's near her twin sister, or she'll just snatch it with her {STANDSONA} and throw it away with ease again.

The trio arrived at the classroom and tidied their desks, as a wild Junpei appeared.

"What's up, my dudes!" Minato and Yukari groaned mentally at the presence of the voice.

Junpei, as upbeat as he is, seemed to be infected by a rush of immense happiness.

"What's with the upbeat look?" Hamuko asked.

"Sorry, can't tell ya… it's a secret!" Junpei smirked.

Minato and Hamuko looked at each other with worrisome thoughts.

'_He's a {STANDSONA} user, isn't he?'_

"Well, I'll gonna go get a drink, see ya." Junpei walked out of the classroom.

Minato pinched his temple, muttering, "Good grief."

~ RECEPTION AREA, _THE DORMS, NEAR MIDNIGHT ~_

S.E.E.S. was gathering at the hall, seemingly waiting for someone to arrive, and that person was not the chairman.

Minato was tinkering the TV with {ORPHEUS} he scavenged the earlier week.

Hamuko was writing new recipes for her cooking notes.

Yukari was practicing some of her so-called _'dramatic poses'_.

Mitsuru was sharpening her rapier with {PENTHESILEA}'s sword.

Akihiko was working out again.

Akihiko stood up and went outside to check out some weird noise. It sounded like someone struggling to lift something up.

As soon as the voice neared the doors, the emo and duo brunettes turned their heads towards the source in sudden realization of what the voice belonged to.

"Man, this is heavy…" As soon as the door was opened, a pair of luggage were thrown from the door and a familiar figure jumped dramatically onto the floor.

Yukari was in a state of shock and disgust. "Not you again!"

"I, Junpei Iori, have arrived!" The buff baseball player fabulously posed, earning the impressed smirks of the males and deadpans from the females, with the exception of Hamuko, who was giggling from his actions.

Minato walked up to Junpei. "You've arrived. Needed another non-senior male to lighten up the fucking mood in this place."

Akihiko barged in, "I just met him while I…" Noticing Mitsuru's ice-cold glare, he shivered a little. "…secretly worked out with my injuries, I heard him torching down some poor shadows from some store," He turned to Junpei, "What were you doing there, by the way?"

Junpei hesitated but finally spoke, "Getting groceries and stuff, needed space from my deadbeat dad… I planned on staying on the streets, until the skies turned green and some weird blobs spooked me out."

"Suddenly, out of nowhere, my {STANDSONA} turned them into dry jerky! And I've been able to freely control and see through it in the first place." The remark raised concerns from Mitsuru, who was raising eyebrows towards him, formerly unaware he was using his {STANDSONA} to cheat on tests, explaining his higher-than-usual grades these days.

The two fist-bumped each other. Minato was first to speak, "Show me your {STANDSONA}, would you kindly?"

The other goliath nodded. Whipping out a pose, Junpei summoned his trusty {STANDSONA}, the divine messenger of the Greek gods, {HERMES}, which too, whipped out a pose, flames twirling around them.

"Iori, I'd appreciate if you don't burn down the dormitory on your first night here," Mitsuru stood up from the couch. "Anyways, everyone, meet our latest recruit. He shall also be staying here with us on the journey to hunt down shadows and eradicating them from the face of this world."

"The black, blob-like things, right? This'll be easy peasy." Junpei confidently remarked.

"Not entirely, those were just one of the many shadow types. There are still many of them in Tartarus, with various new abilities from devouring psyches, making people go braindead. We covered it up with a disease named Apathy Syndrome, but we still have to hunt them down if we were to save mankind from total anarchy."

Junpei was having trouble handling all that information. "Tartarus…? What's that? Sounds like toothpaste. And what are shadows again?"

"Hell if I know. And shadows are basically materialised human thoughts that turn other unlucky asswipes into vegetables." Minato coldly stated, with Yukari still glaring at him with discontent.

"Now that's to-the-point, bro. Thanks!" He patted the blue-haired emo's back waling to his room, but the emo didn't even glare at him, and instead gave out a chuckle.

Hamuko was proud of his brother for gaining another friend.

"What the hell was that?!" Yukari's outburst surprised the members of S.E.E.S.

Minato looked at her, saying, "What did you expect?"

"Aren't you supposed to beat him up like the heartless crook you are?!" Minato tried to leave, but his arm was being squeezed by Yukari, who was filled with anger and jealously.

"What do you want-" Yukari slapped him across his face, slightly fazing him. "SHUT UP!" Minato's patience didn't even wane in front of her.

Hamuko, in a moment of fury, slapped her with enough force to send her crashing towards the couch.

Minato yelled out to her twin sister, "HAMUKO!"

"NO ONE HURTS MY TWIN BROTHER!" She stomped her way back to her room. Minato tched and followed her sister back to their room.

Mitsuru left as well, glaring at Yukari. "You disappoint me, Takeba." She formed some ice for Takeba to treat her massive wound. "Treat yourself and prepare. We'll be leaving soon."

Yukari, still on the ground, split a tooth out of her mangled mouth, slowly healing herself with {IO} in the process.

Soon enough, she began to tear up.

"…why me?"

_~ 2-F CLASSROOM, GEKKOUKAN HIGH, LUNCHTIME, THE NEXT DAY ~_

The quartet were hanging out at their classroom, commenting on how Yukari healed her face and teeth up rather quickly and how Minato wasn't pissed at her, stating her actions were justified enough to not earn his scorn, leading to Yukari raspberry-mimicking him.

However, their actions were cut short when Mitsuru interrupted by walking towards them. "Can I have a minute?" The quartet nodded.

"Come to the lounge when you come back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone." The quartet nodded again.

"I'll save the details for later. See you there." She left the room as soon as possible, causing the quartet of {STANDSONA} users to sweat drop.

Junpei remarked, "Wow, she didn't waste any time leaving…"

"She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us." Yukari was still healing her face with {IO}'s energy.

Junpei and the twins widened their eyes at her demeanour. "Whoa, Yuka-tan! First, Bro-nato and Hamu-tan, now the Ice Queen?! Do I sense some hostility?"

Yukari replied to that quote, "Well, it's not that I don't like her... she's just..."

"A cold-skinned motherly figure with an ice-based {STANDSONA} which is the representation of her chilling ego?" Hamuko discussed this fact out loud.

Yukari's face turned upside down. "Who asked you?"

Minato shrugged her comment off with relative ease.

_~ CONFERENCE LOUNGE, THE DORMS, EVENING ~_

Ikutsuki and the seniors were on their respective seats. As soon as the quartet settled down, he began to speak.

"Okay, everybody's here. I'd like your undivided attention. For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only {STANDSONA} users we had. But, that number recently jumped to five. Therefore... starting tonight at 12:00AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

Junpei raised an eyebrow. "Sorry... I asked this yesterday, but what's this Tartarus thing again?" Yukari looked at a confused Junpei, "You haven't seen it, Junpei?"

Minato stated, "That giant, anonymously creepy tower?" Hamuko smirked at Minato's resistance to swear.

"It's no surprise...since it only appears during the Dark Hour." He said as he pulled his goatee.

"The Dark Hour...?" Junpei wasn't sure if the shadowy phenomenon was named or something, but he figured it had a name.

Akihiko began to smile, wanting to fight more than anyone in the room. "Just like the shadows... interesting, huh? And it's the perfect place for us to train. And {POLYDEUSES} to feast on shadows, too." {POLYDEUSES} suddenly manifested behind Akihiko.

"Whoa... their nest, huh...?"

Yukari had no grudge against the seniors, "But, senpai... what about your injury?"

"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance."

Akihiko sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"Well, I'm sure he won't complain, as long as you don't go too far in. Since we're dealing with shadows, Tartarus isn't something we can avoid."

Junpei stood up and did a few arms stretches, saying, "Relax, I've got your backs." Yukari deadpanned, "I doubt it..."

Mitsuru grabbed her rapier and materialized her sword, then turning to face the chairman, "What about you, chairman?"

Minato felt something fishy around Ikutsuki. It's as if he had an alter-ego. "I'll stay here. As you know, I can't summon a {STANDSONA}..."

The team left as soon as possible. While Minato was leaving, he gave Ikutsuki a dirty glare, before being pulled out of the room by none other than his twin sister Hamuko.

_~ OURSIDE GEKKOUKAN HIGH, NEAR MIDNIGHT ~_

The group were waiting outside of the school, armed to the teeth with their own specialized weaponry and radio headphones.

Minato and Hamuko still had their dirk and naginata from uncle Tatsuya. Junpei was given a sword, whom he wielded like a bat. Akihiko wore jagged fisticuffs. Mitsuru still had her sword and rapier. Yukari carried her bow for the entire trip, and since her {STANDSONA} can create arrows, she didn't need a quiver.

Junpei was getting tired of waiting. "I mean, I get that this school is hell, but why are we here again?"

"Give it a few more… uh… seconds." Akihiko looked at his watch.

"Seriously, what're we-"

As the clock reached 12:00, the school transformed itself into an eldritch abstract of mangled constructs and green neon clocks. Twisting and shifting itself, the transformation seemed to hold no end, until the tower itself stopped mangling, forming a straight tower of nightmarish thoughts.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SCHOOL?!"

Mitsuru ignored the eye-widen idiot's comment, "Everyone, this is Tartarus – the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour."

"So this was the labyrinth we were talking about?! But why the school instead of any other place?"

Mitsuru provided no answer and simply stood in silence.

"You don't know either, do you?"

"No…" Minato and Hamuko raised an eyebrow at her, her eyes tell him that she has answers but didn't dare push her.

Hamuko rushed to the tower with great confidence. "Who cares! I wanna kill some shadows! Come on, emo bro!" The twins ran off into the tower. "Hey, wait up!" Junpei chased them into the tower.

Akihiko sighed in defeat, "Lucky bastards… damn my injuries…" Mitsuru rubbed her forehead, mentioning the albino's enthusiasm and how his recklessness got his injuries.

Sooner or later, the trio entered the tower with immediate haste.

_~ MAIN LOBBY, TARTARUS, 55 MINUTES BEFORE DARK HOUR ENDS ~_

The team arrived at the lobby of Tartarus. The interior was far larger than the exterior, lined with endless halls of Romanesque towers, a blue carpet in the middle leading them towards a golden clock-like structure, supposedly the true entrance of the tower that is Tartarus.

Minato and Hamuko were appreciating the Roman styled scenery, looking like art snobs in the process. Mitsuru and Akihiko were setting up the radio. Yukari and Junpei just sat in silence, unable to find a mutual topic to share with each other.

All the while, the twins noticed a mysteriously familiar door next to the entrance, in velvet blue… the duo decided to go in and confirm their suspicions.

Seeing that the door was surrounded by bronze locks, the twins took out their well-hidden keys. In an instant, the keys resonated with the door, causing the locks to dissolve into blue light.

The twins walked into the velvet pathway.

_~ VELVET ROOM ~_

As soon as the twins settled down, Igor, Theodore and Elizabeth greeted the duo with great posture.

Igor was first to speak.

"Welcome back! The time has come for your powers to be of full use. The tower you shall enter… how did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Unfortunately, the contract doesn't allow me to tell you even a tiny hint throughout this journey. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of the powers you wield."

The twins looked at each other, the back at Igor. "The nature of our powers…?"

Igor's smile widened, "Your power is unique. It's like the number zero... it's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You, my children, are able to inherit and assimilate multiple {STANDSONA} abilities, minor or major. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp... but, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly... be sure to keep that in mind. My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role... the manner in which I can best assist you. Until then... toodles!"

The assistants waved their goodbyes as the twins left the room.

_~ MAIN LOBBY, TARTARUS, 53 MINUTES BEFORE DARK HOUR ENDS ~_

The twins returned to reality, intimidated by the stares of their teammates.

"Uh… dude? You okay there?" Junpei asked Minato, moving his hand in front of his face.

Minato pushed his face away. Hamuko replied, "Yeah, yeah… we're fine. What happened?"

Yukari chimed in, "Seriously? You guys were staring at those towers for like, two minutes," She brushed her hair, revealing her impatient face. "Ugh… can we go now?"

"Lay off the attitude, would you?" Hamuko was resisting the urge to break her next row of teeth out.

"Not yet, Takeba," Mitsuru then gathered everyone around for a notice. "Everyone, this is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs."

"First, we'll have you four get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around? Get some {STANDSONA} food on the go in the meantime…" Akihiko fist bumped himself.

"What!? By ourselves!?" Yukari's {STANDSONA} was already a non-offensive one, but at the same time, she hated relying on the other three for backup, especially the Arisato twins.

Mitsuru reassured her that was not entirely the case, "We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here." Junpei heated his sword with {HERMES}'s mechanical wings. "So, you two didn't plan on coming in the first place?"

Akihiko nodded. "That's right. We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."

Junpei clapped his hands rapidly with enthusiasm. "For real? ...one of us? Oh! Oh! Me, me, me! Pick me!"

Akihiko pointed to Minato, "Minato, you're in charge."

Junpei felt offended by that remark. "W-Wait! Why him!? He doesn't look like a leader-" Minato's deathly glare made him sweat buckets. "N-nevermind, he's the best we got…"

Yukari spit out some of her personal venom at Minato. "For once, I agree with Junpei." But then again, the emo didn't really care about her insults since actions speak louder than words.

"That's true, but there's another reason. You two..." Akihiko summoned {POLYDEUSES}, posing with its dual needle-rapiers. "…don't really have {STANDSONA}s as powerful as him nor Hamuko."

The twins then summoned {ORPHEUS} and {EURYDICE}, all four of them posing, showing off to the rest of S.E.E.S. The rest of the team sweat dropped.

Everyone resummoned their {STANDSONA}s back into the psyches. "These are shadows we're talking about here. Without the proper attributes, you're screwed."

Yukari and Hamuko nodded. "I'm aware of that. Let's go, people."

"Coming!" The team sans Minato yelled out in unison as they entered the elegant hallways.

_~ 2__nd__ FLOOR, THEBEL BLOCK, TARTARUS, 52 MINUTES BEFORE DARK HOUR ENDS ~_

The quartet have reached the 2nd floor. The hallways looked exactly like the lobby's.

Junpei tilted his cap and looked at their group. "So, this is it, huh...?"

Yukari sighed as she armed her bow, "I hope I don't get lost..."

Mitsuru's voice speaks through their headphones. "Can you all hear me?"

Junpei spooked himself, nearly crashing his head through the ceiling. "Whoa! Is that you, senpai?"

"Affirmative, I'll be providing audio backup from here on out."

Junpei scratched his head. "Wait... can ya see inside here?"

Mitsuru replied, "Affirmative. I embedded some of {PENTHESILEA}'s ice shards onto your headwear. I should be able to see just as fine." Junpei replied, "Well, say goodbye to privacy…"

"Now, based on your current location, you can expect proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect."

"Hmph." The quartet walked around the halls, seeing only nothing but stone ridges and endless void. After a few minutes of walking, they finally encountered a shadow. Luckily, it hasn't noticed their presence yet.

"Watch out! I detect a shadow in front of you! Move and strike to gain an advantage!"

The quartet steeled themselves into battle. "What are we waiting for? Time for some action." Minato manifested {ORPHEUS}'s arm into his own, and positioned himself for the throw.

"MUDA!"

Minato and {ORPHEUS} chucked the dirk towards the shadow at inhuman speeds, cracking the wall and instantly killing the shadow. However, the shadow let out a horrid scream before it melted into a pile of ooze, attracting unwanted attention towards them.

'_Damn, I need a new sword now…'_

From the corners emerged a trio of shadows, two of them looked unfamiliar, as they resembled no blob, but a pair of robed men impaled by iron rods against each other.

They began rushing towards the quartet as the group, "Alright everyone, here's the plan-"

Junpei, who smirked, began to rush towards the shadows recklessly. "Grr… that idiot!"

"Alright, {HERMES}! Let's give 'em a Home Plate Special!" {HERMES} hurled up a massive fireball from its palms, which was sent propelling towards the rampant shadows by Junpei's sword swing, burning the surfaces of their masks away.

The shadows were damaged but undefeated. Knowing this, Junpei rushed towards the shadows again. Just as he was about to send them to hell, another gigantic shadow, ambushing from the corner, smashed the capped teen back at the group with immense momentum.

"JUNPEI!" Yukari and Hamuko yelled out to him.

The unexpected figure was a shadow war machine. Literally. Its lower body chariot-like with legged wheels. Arms a pair of lance.

Just as the war machine noticed the pink brunette, it let out a burst of speed towards them, heat emitting from its white armor plating. Just as they were about to be trampled over, Hamuko lifted her naginata and attempted to slash the war machine.

Unsurprisingly, the naginata bounced off the colder section of the armor, causing Hamuko to coil back in recoil. The shadow twisted its hip joints horizontally and smacked Hamuko across the hallways with its giant lances.

"ARISATO!" Mitsuru spoke form the headpieces.

Minato ran towards Hamuko, she's still breathing, but her face still injured.

An overwhelming amount of rage began to grow inside her overprotective twin brother, who summoned {ORPHEUS} in a blind rage and fired a powerful breath of concentrated fire and ice (somehow) from its mouth and eyes, directing them onto the shadow's armor, melting it and the shadow entirely.

Mitsuru spoke from the comms, incredibly confused (in a good way), "H-how is that possible…?"

As {ORPHEUS} stopped, the two other shadows fled in terror. Unfortunately, they too were melted into heaps of ooze when {ORPHEUS} fired another Hecatonchires breath onto their poor masks, knocking them off their balance. This bought them time.

The quartet took their time healing each other and prepared themselves.

"Thanks, Yukari," Hamuko gave Yukari a smile, and Yukari miraculously smiled back. "I mean it." She then stood proudly with the others, ready to deliver an All-Out Attack with the group.

"Ready guys?" They all nodded. "Let's go, ALL-OUT-ATTACK!"

The quartet summoned each of their {STANDSONA}s and rushed them down in a cartoony cloud of onomatopoeia, followed by vigorous shouts of mostly ORAs and MUDAs.

After the attack, the shadows melted into a collective puddle of ooze a.k.a. {STANDSONA} food.

The quartet sighed in exhaustion and let their {STANDSONA}s feast on the remains of the shadows, stuffing their supposed faces (and helmet) full of defiling black ooze as they grew stronger. Their users twisted their heads against them in disgust.

After letting their {STANDSONA}s finish on their feast, Yukari healed the group up rather quickly.

Hamuko cheered for Minato as soon as her bruise was gone. "Awesome save, nii-san! When'd you learnt that?"

The question from his twin sister sent him into a state of deep thought…

'_Did he unknowingly inherit the __Hecatonchires' powers? Was this the hidden power Igor granted him- wait, my twin sis is looking at me…'_

Minato dusted his sleeves and said, "I don't know, might've been some ass-pull ability the gremlin told us about…"

Only Hamuko knew that reference, the other two only tilted their heads.

_~ VELVET ROOM ~_

In the Velvet Room, Igor sneezed as if someone was badmouthing him behind his back.

"Catch a cold, master?" Elizabeth asked with some degree of sarcasm.

"No, I am fine, Elizabeth. It's just a weird feeling I am having right now…"

_~ MAIN LOBBY, TARTARUS, 10 MINUTES BEFORE DARK HOUR ENDS ~_

The quartet have slaughtered hordes of shadows and were exhausted as hell. Their {STANDSONA}s must have had a bountiful midnight snack. They felt a surge of power within themselves as their {STANDSONA}s consumed shadows.

"This is awesome! I feel like I can lift a ton with one arm, but I'm so exhausted now!" Junpei said, even if he was still exhausted after the exhibition.

"That's because you were bouncing around like a little kid." Yukari noted.

"I can say the same to you…"

"Still trying to catch my breath, actually…"

"Me too, I just hope I can get extra powers like Minato-nii here." She elbowed Minato's chest lightly, before he returned a warm smile to him.

"Soon, Hamuko, very soon…"

Yukari, for once, felt immense joy towards the twins, opposed to the scorn and jealousy of being treated unfairly by Minato.

The redheaded Queen and the albino gym bro walked towards them. "That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily. Don't worry, you'll adapt for sure. But, I'm surprised... you all did much better than I expected. At this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko."

Akihiko huffed, "Heh, we'll see about that."

The seniors began to depart with the rest of S.E.E.S.

_~ RECEPTION AREA, THE DORMS, AFTER MIDNIGHT ~_

The rest of S.E.E.S, excluding the seniors, were visibly exhausted. Mitsuru made a quick speech. "Excellent performance, all of you. Your battles allowed me to gather data from each of the shadows, allowing me to pinpoint each of their weaknesses for you all to exploit. Everyone should get some rest, especially you, Minato Arisato."

Junpei gave out a quick scoff.

"I don't need your shitty praise." Minato scoffed, walking off towards his room, with his sister bonking his head non-stop for once again being rude to a senior. Mitsuru simply chuckled at Minato's tough behavior.

As the twins walked off to their room, the mysterious voice returns to their heads, with a vengeance!

'_Your Fool (0) Arcana has reached level 2! You can now tame or assimilate Tier-2 shadows of the Fool Arcana.'_

'_Social Links… I feel stronger already…'_

* * *

~_ SHADOW INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_[NAME]: MAYA_

_[LOG INFO]:_

_The weakest and most common of the shadow classification groups, the MAYA resembles a black blob of mass with wobbly arms, wearing a mask of its Arcana class._

_Its body composes of a sticky mucus that is impossible for non-{STANDSONA} users to escape when stepped on, which explains their behavior to prioritize downed prey._

_Stronger specimens of MAYA may also develop abilities which cause their mucus to reach dangerously low temperatures or become poisonous agents, which they can eject towards prey._

_Like any shadow, large amounts of psyche consumption can cause a MAYA to further develop into another shadow of a new classification._

_Contact with a lone or duo of MAYA can be seen as a minor nuisance. However, if encountered in packs of six or more, call for backup._

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: E-D_

_[SPEED]: E_

_[RANGE]: E-C_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: E_

_[PRECISION]: C_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: INFINITE_

* * *

_[NAME]: TWINS_

_[LOG INFO]:_

_A Hierophant class-exclusive shadow, the TWINS resembles two robed humanoids impaled together by a number of rods stuck through their bodies. Their only primary form of combat is by swinging its rods horizontally._

_A common ability all TWINSs share is stamina draining. Through physical contact, a TWINS can rob a target of their stamina, and add it to their own, fortifying its own endurance through the art of leeching._

_Stronger TWINS specimens may also develop either a hormone-producing organ which enrages everything it touches, or alcoholic glands that ignite targets in flames._

_A TWINS does not actively seek out prey like MAYAs do, but becomes frenzied when they sense a non-shadow lifeform entering its territory, or when provoked by another shadow's scream._

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: E_

_[SPEED]: B-A_

_[RANGE]: E_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: D_

_[PRECISION]: D_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: C_

* * *

_[NAME]: DRIVE_

_[LOG INFO]:_

_A DRIVE shadow can be described as a mechanical centaur war machine with melee weapons for hands. Its 'legs' are wheels with three pairs of legs attached to it, rendering it slightly slower than the average car._

_The DRIVE's innate ability is its namesake. It can drive itself and boost another shadow's overall physical strength. If alone, it is also capable of charging its organic engine to boost its own speed and strength for a while. Doing so softens its armor, rendering it more vulnerable to powerful close-ranged attacks._

_Variants of DRIVEs have different weapons equipped to their hands. For example, the WILD DRIVE holsters a pair of war clubs, when spun at great speed, can break even high-class, close-range {STANDSONA}s' defensive capabilities. The most dangerous variants have Gatling guns or rocket launchers attached on their arms._

_[STATS]:_

•_ [POWER]: C-B_

•_ [SPEED]: C_

•_ [RANGE]: C-B_

•_ [DURABILITY/STAYING]: B-A_

•_ [PRECISION]: E-B_

•_ [DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: E_


	7. Chapter 7: An Officer's Awkward Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series.

**Author's Notes:**

**Chapter 7: An Officer's Awkward Reunion**

~ _GEKKOUKAN HIGH, MORNING, THE NEXT DAY ~_

The infamous quartet (Minato, Junpei, Hamuko and Yukari) are walking to school for what seemed to be another boring morning conference.

On their way, they've encountered a rather odd fellow…

The brown-haired figure walked towards Minato casually. "Hey, you're Minato, right?"

The quartet looked at each other before back at the student. "What do you want?"

The student fist pumped into the air, before replying, "Man, I knew it. I heard from Junpei that you're pretty close with Yukari-san-" The rather direct comment earned soul-crushing glares from both Yukari and Minato, as well as giggles from Hamuko.

The student gave only a baffled look at the duo. "-what's up with that? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm looking for someone with a little more experience anyway."

He offered him a hand to shake. "By the way... I'm Kenji Tomochika. There's a morning assembly, so we better hurry."

After Kenji left, Yukari and Minato did sideway glares at Junpei, who in turn, just pulled his collar to let off some steam. Afterwards, they went straight to the auditorium.

~_AUDITORIUM, GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL, MORNING ~_

As somewhat best friends and teammates from the same class, the quartet were able to sit on the row.

The morning assembly already started a while ago, but the atmosphere was like always… boring as hell.

Minato and Junpei were discussing machinery with each other (even if he wasn't great at it).

Yukari and Hamuko talked about… girl stuff with each other, mostly just Hamuko gossiping with Yukari about her twin brother's embarrassing secrets.

A student on the podium said, "...and that concludes the main portion of today's assembly. Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council. Please welcome the new president, Mitsuru Kirijo, from Class 3-D."

The quartet directed their attention to the stage.

Yukari sighed, "So, she did get elected. Well... since she IS the most popular girl in school."

Junpei enthusiastically said, "You can say that again! There's like some kinda aura around her... besides, this school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?"

"Either it's her prestigious brat or ice-cold bitch aura-" Minato was stopped mid-sentence by an ear-pull from her one-and-only twin sister Hamuko.

Yukari giggled at the twins before remarking, "Yeah, I try not to think about that."

Mitsuru cleared her throat and walked onto the podium to start her speech.

"As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year. It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions... to imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you. That is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future... For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you."

The entire auditorium immediately gave a loud applause.

Junpei applauded for the Ice Queen as well. "Dang... that was freaking amazing... so... do you guys have any idea what she just said?"

Yukari first replied, "A bit, I guess…"

Hamuko too replied, "Not really…"

Minato simply gave them a cold reply with a condescending smirk. "The crowd does know how to butter her up…"

The rest of the group looked at him in shock, with Junpei quoting, "Dude... you're such a rebel..."

Minato simply smirked as the entire quartet left the auditorium.

~_ GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL, AFTER SCHOOL ~_

Toriumi taught Composition today, but Minato just dozed through the whole lesson, yet he still managed to get all that into his head.

The quartet was almost reaching the school gates, until a squeal of fangirls and a gigantic albino male can be seen near them.

Two girls were near Akihiko, like the usual fangirl, they were fantasizing about him.

The first girl looked like she was having a seizure. "Look, it's Akihiko-senpai!"

Another ugly-ass schoolgirl next to her replied, "Where!? ...oh, there he is!"

Akihiko ignored the duo of fangirls, walking away with disgust.

Junpei said to Hamuko, "Hey, Hamu-tan, you noticed how popular Akihiko-san is with the ladies? Didn't talk to him much, but now I've got a good excuse. I know he's captain of the boxing team, but who would've thought he'd be such a chick magnet!? I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV! I wonder where they're going..."

Minato added another fact to the batch, "Sadly, his social skills are shit and he's as dense as a brick wall." Junpei replied, "True dat…"

Hamuko sweat dropped, "He's handsome alright…"

A mischievous smirk formed around Junpei's face. "Haven't you noticed how he looks at you?"

Hamuko's cheeks then turned into a deep red once she realized something. Meanwhile, his twin brother had a strong urge to pummel the capped idiot for teasing her vulnerable twin sister.

Yukari sighed at Junpei's teasing, "Junpei, stop teasing her…"

"Oh, come on, Yuka-tan, at least I didn't tell your Minato-kun you have a secret crush on him!"

Yukari smacked Junpei in the head.

Minato, who wasn't even blushing, also manifested {ORPHEUS} behind Junpei and smashed its fist onto Junpei's head, nearly knocking him out.

"OW! What was that for?!" Junpei's skull would've been fractured from the shot, if not for the shadows his {STANDSONA} consumed, granting him some degree of superhuman durability.

"For teasing my sister… and Pinkari," Hamuko finally stopped blushing. "Aww, you do care about her!"

"Leader's responsibilities… now let's head back. All this type talk's making me vomit…"

The duo of fangirls gave chase. "Senpai!"

The ugly one shouted, "Wait for us!"

Akihiko ran towards the messy quartet. "Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?"

Hamuko replied, "Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"I want you all to meet me at Paulownia Mall. You know where it is, right? I'll be at the police station. See ya there."

Junpei widened his eyes. "The police station? You mean, we're not hangin' out with your friends...?"

Akihiko tilted his head, "Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache. Anyway, I'm gonna head out. ...don't keep me waiting."

The brunettes looked at each other, "What was that about…?"

Minato put his hand on Hamuko's shoulder, "Shady business. Wait for us in the dorms. The tough guys will handle this."

Hamuko looked at Minato with a determined look, "I'm coming. Whether you like it or not."

Minato sighed, "It's not safe. I just don't want you to-"

The emo-haired behemoth was interrupted by a strong punch towards the stomach, causing him to spew out some saliva.

Junpei panicked for a second. "WOAH! Hamu-tan, easy!"

Hamuko started to tense up. "I don't want to rely on your protection! I want to be like you!"

"Don't be like me-" Another fist went straight towards him, but this time he came prepared, blocking it with relative ease.

"Why won't you understand…?"

Eventually, she started to tear up. Yukari and Junpei went to comfort her.

After witnessing such an outburst from his naïve twin sister, he realized how her twin sister has matured over the orphaned years. He just didn't want to lose his only family left so much.

'_I-I need a breather…'_

Minato wiped his mouth of saliva. He reached his hand below her crimson eyes, wiping off the tears.

"Sis, we go to Paulownia Mall now. All I wanted, was for you to be safe. I-I couldn't bear seeing you dead. You're the only thing I have left... so please understand…"

The auburn-haired twin rammed herself onto his twin brother's stomach, bear hugging him. "Does… that mean I can't go…?" Minato shook his head.

"You're coming with us, so are you, Pinkari. Now get in line." Yukari nodded in approval as they walked to the monorail station.

~_ PAULOWNIA MALL, AFTER SCHOOL ~_

Yukari kept healing Minato with {IO}, even if he didn't need such healing.

"I'm fine, y'know…" Minato was starting to get annoyed with the healing.

Yukari frowned, "A punch from a powerful {STANDSONA} like Hamuko's and you're still fine? Don't lie."

Hamuko looked at her twin brother, dry tears on her cheeks. "Sorry, nii-san-"

Minato interrupted, patting Hamuko's head. "Don't. You held your ground. That's good," He smirked, looking at his stomach. "Though your punches could use some more work."

The quartet shared some laughs, before finally arriving at the police station. Upon opening the door, Akihiko was already there. Minato and Hamuko immediately recognized the figure talking to Akihiko.

The figure revealed himself as the legendary second-generation, Tatsuya Suou.

~_ NARRATION ~_

Tatsuya Suou was the second {STANDSONA} user to meet the enigmatic Igor. As the wielder of {APOLLO}, he went on a journey to stop the malevolent NYARLATHOTEP, the embodiment of mankind's collective evil, hell-bent on ending humanity. Suou, along with his former friends, attempted to stop his dastardly plans.

In the original universe, however, he doomed the world by refusing to shatter his bonds with his friends, fulfilling NYARLATHOTEP's prophecy, wiping out almost all living beings on the surface of earth.

Thanks to Philemon, the exact opposite of NYARLATHOTEP, embodiment of mankind's benevolent side, he was given a second chance, and succeeded in defeating the malevolent figure, at the cost of his memories and the majority of his powers. Now, he follows his brother, Katsuya Suou's footsteps, at becoming a policeman.

~_ POLICE STATION, PAULOWNIA MALL, AFTER SCHOOL ~_

As Tatsuya noticed his nieces, he widened his eyes in surprise and ran out to greet them.

"Mini-to! Hamster!" Hearing their amusing nicknames made Junpei and Yukari snicker, but each of the twins felt a vein popping on their heads.

Minato calmed himself, sighing, "For fuck's sake, uncle Tatsuya…"

Akihiko looked at them with surprise in his eyes. "Wait, you three are related?"

"Yep," The brown-haired cop looked at the still-pissed brunette, "And my dear Hamuko, never got any news about you and Mini-to coming here."

Yukari interrupted, "M-mini-to…?"

Junpei too asked, "Hamst-ter?!"

Tatsuya turned to the rest of the present S.E.E.S. members. "Ah, you must be their friends… well, Hamuko sounded like Hamster, and for younger Mini-to, he was an adorable little sushi ro-" Minato gave him a cold glare. "Finish that sentence and I'll bust your kneecaps."

Tatsuya gave out a hmph to Minato's warning, not intimidated by his twin niece's threats. He gave out a sad sigh, looking disappointed at what a hardass Minato became.

"Oi, Suou!" A coarse voice game from behind Tatsuya. "Stop toying around and get back to work. From what I've heard, you still got a lot of paperwork to do," Tatsuya grumbled as he began to leave the scene. "Well, see you guys la-"

"SUOU!"

Tatsuya returned the favour with an infuriated shout, "FINE! GOD!"

He kept mumbling to himself until he reached the office door, slamming it shut.

The entire group deadpanned from what happened earlier. The cop tilted his hat, sighing in exhaustion.

"I assume these're the raw recruits you've mentioned." The cop's expression looked cold and unyielding. His entire look can be best described as _'a yakuza playing cop'_.

"And who the fuck are you?" Once again, he received a head smack from his red-eyed sister.

"Oh, this is officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped. And, this is from Ikutsuki-san..." Akihiko handed them each five-thousand yen.

Junpei's eyes shone bright at the sight of the money. "R-really? Sweet!"

Yukari warned Junpei not to be greedy with the money. "Don't you dare spend all those at Game Panic, Stupei…"

Minato and Hamuko looked unimpressed. "Cheap fuck." And another head smack from Hamuko.

Akihiko directed his eyes towards the others. "Even with your powers, you still can't fight something empty-handed, so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections... but these things still cost money."

The cold-blooded officer nodded in agreement with the albino's comment. "Of course they do. Nothing in life is free."

"No shit, Sherlock." Minato was getting even more impatient with the guy.

The cop tilted his hat once more. "Hmph,"

Kurosawa pointed at Minato. "My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer. I've protected this city for years to come, and it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right."

"It was nice meeting you." Hamuko bowed to the officer, who tipped his hat to her.

With that remark, the group sans Akihiko left the station.

"Don't worry, he's like that, being tough and all. But his heart's pure gold, I gotta say. Thanks again."

After the albino left, a smile formed around Kurosawa's face.

"Sir, a-are you smiling?"

He took his smile back in an instant. "What…? Whatever, get back to work."

Tatsuya sighed and continued on with his work with the mysterious voice in his head.

'_Told you we shouldn't have left the desk…'_

* * *

~_ STANDSONA INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_[STANDSONA NAME]: {APOLLO}_

_[USER NAME]: TATSUYA SUOU_

_[ARCANA]: SUN_

_[ABILITY]:_

_{APOLLO} is an ultra-tier (formerly), close-range {STANDSONA} whose abilities exceed that of {ORPHEUS}. However, due to him being purged of his journey's memories, his {STANDSONA} has also been severely weakened, in comparison than before. Despite the odds, {APOLLO} still possesses enough physical prowess to engage with other close-range {STANDSONA}s._

_{APOLLO}'s signature ability is radiation generation, allowing him to cloak himself in a barrier of ultra-high thermal radiation, making melee combat nearly impossible for anyone without protection. The gamma rays can be fired as a beam-like projectile from the barrier, despite its relatively low accuracy. The barrier's range is very short, which can only reach 1.5 meters from the user._

_Similar to element-based {STANDSONA}s, Tatsuya is also immune to the effects of thermal radiation._

Additionally, Tatsuya's journey caused {APOLLO} to fully develop its own personality and sentience. Its personality is wiser than any of Tatsuya's teamates, to the point where it sometimes speaks quotes from classic literature.

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: A_

_[SPEED]: A_

_[RANGE]: C_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: C_

_[PRECISION]: E_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: E_

[STANDSONA CRY]: USHA!


	8. Chapter 8: The Moon's Justice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series.

**Author's Notes: **Now this isn't just a Persona 3 X JoJo mashup, but a Persona Series X JoJo mashup now! Sorry if I made any of you upset, but I'll keep trying not to. BTW, feel free to leave reviews for insight and ideas for me to write. Bye!

**Chapter 8: The Moon's Justice**

~ RECEPTION AREA, _THE DORMS, EVENING ~_

The quartet returned to the dorms after meeting their irritating uncle. The reception area always radiated a calm atmosphere, from its decorations to its light-peru walls. Along the couch was Mitsuru, elegantly reading on her seat, the familiar cold aura surrounding her.

The Ice Queen noticed the quartet. "Welcome back. Perfect timing... I'd like to speak to you for a moment." The capped idiot raised his hat. "What's dis about?"

"Regarding our exploration of Tartarus... Akihiko is still on the mend, so for now, I'd like you to lead the team. You never know when a powerful enemy might appear, like the one you faced the other day." Hamuko quickly replied, "{STANDSONA} dinner time. Got it."

Mitsuru smirked to that remark. "So, whenever you'd like to explore Tartarus, just let me know, and I'll gather everyone there. Also, since I'm sure there are other things you will need to take care of, you may go out at night if you need to. Well, that's it. Keep up the good work."

The quartet of {STANDSONA} users went back to their rooms to call it a day.

_~ ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, DARK HOUR, WAXING GIBBOUS ~_

The emerald skies and enlarged moon signaled the arrival of the troublesome Dark Hour. Even so, the twins weren't bothered by the slightest of changes, since they were already that busy with their work.

Minato finally got his street rat TV up and running after scavenging a duo of cameras. Without Mitsuru shoving icicles of his ass, or a -45oC Execution, whatever that is…

Hamuko was strangely fit as always, wearing her undergarments as sleepwear, holding a jar of crackers she got during her trip back to the dorm.

Eventually, they heard a harpy's scream from the distance, causing the twins to tense up a bit. "Wanna check out what that was?"

Minato grabbed his gear and an obsidian blade from his duffle bag. "Why not? Gear up. I'm not gonna let anyone staring at you half-naked."

_~ ON A STREETS, MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, DARK HOUR, WAXING GIBBOUS ~_

The twins landed on the solid asphalt concrete after a series of {STANDSONA}-infused leaps. This has proven them useful at quick travel during the Dark Hour, though the emo-haired behemoth was still concerned with his red-eyed twin sister's skirt.

The twins widened their eyes and reflexively guarded with their weapons upon hearing a huge BAM sound from the alley. A lion with a masked steel ball was sent crashing onto a stone wall. Luckily, no one was there to witness the event.

The surprised twins ran into the corner, finding a suspicious figure in the shadows. Next to them was a Japanese-themed figure, wearing white-black robes with yukata sleeves hiding a portion of a blue tuxedo and a black outline of what seems to be a sun potrait, alongside a pair of cowboy boots. It also wore a mask-like helmet, with a silver disk attached on the front of it, seemingly depicting the sun.

The robed figure noticed the twins and speedily entered a battle stance. "What? More enemies?! Stand back, master!"

The twins immediately summoned their {STANDSONA}s in front of them.

"What enem-" Upon taking a clear look at Minato and Hamuko's faces, he panicked for a second, before telling the figure to stand down. "W-WAIT, {HYPERION}, S-STAND DOWN!"

The robed being known as {HYPERION} returned to its idle pose instantaneously. The silhouette behind it walked out of the shadows.

The figure revealing himself to be Katsuya Suou, esteemed and loving brother of the legendary second-gen user, Tatsuya Suou.

_~ NARRATION ~_

Katsuya Suou was one of his brother's teammates in the battle with the malevolent figure known as NYARLATHOTEP. Originally an arson detective from the original universe, his fate assigned him as a homicide detective instead, and granted him the psionic {STANDSONA}, {HYPERION}, the Greek Titan of light.

His young self's desires were to become a dessert chef, before the shaming of his long-dead father drove him to become a police officer, in an effort to clear his name.

In his free time, however, he still enjoys cooking, as well as participating in it during his free time.

_~ BACK ALLEY, MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, DARK HOUR, WAXING GIBBOUS ~_

The second and oldest uncle of the family dusted his tie, walking towards the twins in a professional yet heartwarming manner, hugging them tightly after they were within his range.

"Oh, my little twins, all grown up," He wiped a tear from his eyes. "It's been so long since I've seen you babies!" A vein formed on Minato's forehead. Hamuko simply hugged Katsuya back with a smile.

The stylish cop finally let go of the twins and sighed, "If only Hikari and Kubomi could see you both grow up…" {HYPERION} patted his back gently as Katsuya sniffed a bit.

He returned to his proud posture and approached the twins again. "I can assume you two have {STANDSONA}s too, seeing as you can move in this weird hour," Minato nodded. "This is called the Dark Hour, it's basically a hidden time period that causes the sky to turn green and water into blood. Gooey monsters called shadows also come out to attack anyone that isn't in a coffin to eat their minds and become even stronger."

Katsuya processed all of the emo's information together tamely. "I see… and according to the info you've told me, am I to assume only {STANDSONA} users can kill these things?" This time Hamuko replied with a nod. Katsuya was on a row.

Minato chuckled at him, "Not bad for a corpse fucker-" Hamuko punched his cheek in an instant.

Katsuya sighed in disbelief, "How did a cuddly sushi roll like you turn into such a… rotten-mouthed thug?!" Hamuko and the sentient {HYPERION} kept laughing at Minato's sushi years, where he would roll himself in a blanket to sleep, thus earning his nickname as _'the azure emo uramaki'_.

Deciding he had enough, Minato launched his knees towards his uncle in the dick at speeds unseen by the human eye, causing him to release a pained cry, the soundwave travelling the entire island of Iwatodai.

As the delinquent blew a raspberry, he heard heavy footsteps approaching them.

The footsteps belonged to Minato's youngest uncle Tatsuya, followed by a young woman with shoulder-length black hair styled in a flip, dashing to the source of Katsuya's scream. He pulled their breaks as he saw the Arisato twins.

"Wait, how're you kids- doesn't matter. Did you just hear my brother Katsuya screaming as if someone kicked him in the nuts super har-" He stopped the moment he saw {HYPERION} and his brother-idol kneeling on the ground in immense pain. "MAYA! NEED A REZ HERE!"

The young woman nodded, panickingly running towards the nutshot cop. "KATSUYA, WHAT HAPPENED?!" A figurine manifested near her and began to heal his friend's mentally shattered sacrum.

The figure looked feminine, wearing diamond-plated leggings and arms with a striped button shirt, two large diamonds can be seen attached to her chest area. The upper half of its pale white face was covered by an enormous diamond helm. Mirrors are also present on its hands, heels, and on the sides of its hip belt.

"He called me a sushi roll, so I gave him a frozen uramaki. In the dick…" Minato laughed quietly, only to be delivered a super strong kick in the dick by an enraged Hamuko.

"How's it feel, jerk?" Minato was cradling on the ground in utter agony. The other four laughed at him in perfect union.

Katsuya stood up as the girl finished her healing, "He's sure learnt his lesson. Okay, now heal him up, Maya."

"Got it. {ARTEMIS}!" Transparent beams were projected from {ARTEMIS}'s mirrors, healing Minato's injuries.

"Ugh…" Maya smiled, lending him a hand. "Well met, Arisato twins." The auburn-haired twin bowed. Minato stood up, the pain still lingering on his weak spot, smirked, "Our family ancestry is pretty fucked up…"

"You bet it-" A bestial roar interrupted their little family reunion. The chained lion from the wall eyed the gang of {STANDSONA} users and began rushing towards them at dangerous speeds.

The three seniors' {STANDSONA}s materialized in front of them. Tatsuya cockily remarked, "I'll show you my power, USHAAA!" {APOLLO} dashed towards the lion, launching a barrage of piercing fists towards the lion. The fists have no effect and the majestic beast enlarged itself, and counterattacked with a strong chomp on the shoulder. Tatsuya's shoulder started bleeding as soon as the chomp connected with the Olympian's shoulder.

"TATSUYA!" The sharply-dressed cop glared at the lion. "You bastard…!" At that moment, {HYPERION} shot a psychic construct of a rocket punch from its silver plate, it ended up hitting the masked ball, causing the lion to dissipate. "The chained ball is its weakness! All-Out Attack time, boys!"

The entire group sans Tatsuya nodded, before swiftly dashing towards the beast, cracking the fragile pavements of the roads on the way, all the while launching thousands of punches in a split second.

"MUDA!"

"ORA!"

"GUSHAAAAAA!"

A focused punch from the three {STANDSONA} users caused a portion of the masked ball cracked. Maya went for the finisher.

{ARTEMIS} thrusted its diamond fist onto the ball's surface, finally cracking the entire thing. The ball melted into black goo, before the beast faded from existence also. "CIAO!"

_~ RECEPTION AREA, THE DORMS, MIDNIGHT, AFTER DARK HOUR ~_

The group leaped onto the sideways outside the dorms.

"So, this is what your mysterious group does every night? Sounds dangerously adventurous," Minato snorted, "Well, we could recruit you three if you all weren't so old." The trio of adults summoned their {STANDSONA}s in response to the joke.

Minato dusted them off, mockingly saying "Hey, hey, hey, no need to get violent. I'm just a kid, after all," {HYPERION} let out a proud laugh, patting its master on the back. "Haha, youngsters these days… right, master?"

Katsuya, Maya and Tatsuya, each wearing a smirk, let out a tired sigh. Tatsuya, whose shoulders are fully healed, replied, "Yep, how I miss our carefree selves,"

{ARTEMIS} suddenly appeared and groaned, "Brooding's my job… you're making me homeless now…" Maya sighed, "Why did I have to get {ARTEMIS} as my {STANDSONA}?"

The three left the twins as they {STANDSONA}-leaped, ricocheting through buildings and landed on a mountaintop mansion, which Minato and Hamuko can clearly see thanks to {ORPHEUS} and {EURYDICE}'s inhuman eyesight, despite the mansion being about a few yards away and not too large.

The twins jumped back to their bedrooms, only to find a Mitsuru in sleepwear, sitting on one of their beds. A cold aura congested the room, ice crystals protruding from unseen corners.

The Ice Queen stood up, causing the red-eyed enthusiast to cringe "Where have you been?" The emo-haired muscle warrior walked in front of his twin sister. "Why should we tell you?"

The room's walls began to freeze, icicles forming on the ceiling, ice solidifying into existence from moisture in the air. Noticing this, {ORPHEUS} decided to turn up the heat with its flame breath. Things are gonna get much worse if Hamuko doesn't separate the tension between the Emo-Haired Sister-Complex Deathbringer and the Imperious Queen of Executions.

Plus, she didn't want to sleep on a wet bed.

She finally mustered up the courage to push each other away. "STOP! I'll… tell you everything."

After a long chat with the trio, Mitsuru sighed and disciplined the twins for leaving the dorms during midnight. "I understand your concerns, and you mentioned your relatives are {STANDSONA} users? Why didn't you at least tell us?" Minato crossed his arms, "I may be a tough fucko, but I'm not gonna endanger my relatives just for some stupid quest on shadow extermination. If you can't understand that, I have no more words for you."

Hamuko added in, "Nii-san's right, there's no need to drag uncle Tatsuya and Katsuya in with this mess. Especially not future auntie Maya."

The ice around the room shattered, seeing as Mitsuru returned to her usual, rational self.

"Understood. Just don't sneak out like this again. I appreciate your good intentions, but I don't want to risk anything, okay?" The twins nodded and went to change.

"Very well, then. We still have school tomorrow. Good night." With that, the half-naked Ice Queen left for her bedroom.

The twins quickly changed to their sleepwear and called it a day.

_~ SOMEWHERE, ALMOST SUNRISE ~_

A dark figure was walking around the thugs' territories, humming a relaxing tone.

The figure stopped humming as soon as a gang of scar-faced delinquents approached the figure with their fists cracked. "Oi, wankers! We got ourselves some fresh meat here!"

The figure raised an eye, "Hahahaha… you wouldn't be able to find any meat from a skeleton like me, would ya…?" The moonlight revealed the owner of the masculine, charismatic voice. Its physique was quite skinny, wearing fancy shoes and a crimson tuxedo with spiked lapels and spiral patterns covering the entire suit, the eldritch figure's overall appearance was … inhuman, to say the least.

Most intriguing of all, is its head seems to be composed of an entire goat skull, sewed tight by defiling ooze seething from each crack of the goat-headed figure's skull. Cartoony eyes coming out of its eye sockets.

"Wha da fuck 're you?! Ya look like 'er monster from a lost age!" The undead raised its skinny arms and skeletal fingers, chuckling a bit in front of the brainless low-lifes. "Well you're not wrong. And for interrupting my moonlight walk, I'm here with a prize…"

The leading thug became confused. "Wha prize you talkin' 'bout, fre-" The thug's head was cut off clean by the goat-headed demon's phalanx bone, his body standing for a while before falling to the ground.

As the other thugs began to flee in the face of pure terror, a series of bone fragments flung towards them at fatal velocity, causing them to burst into piles of entrails upon impact. Afterwards, the figure began drinking the dead thugs' remains… with a straw formed from its-

"Alright, alright, I'm a guy, or at least my personality is more of a guy, so no more _'its'_ or _'thems'_ please! Also, you may call me Aka Manah, a full-time adventurer of demonic descent! Now, I bid y'all readers farewell, for I must hide once again!"

Aka Manah faded from existence as he dived into the shadows.

"What a night…"

* * *

~_ STANDSONA INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_[STANDSONA NAME]: {HYPERION}_

_[USER NAME]: KATSUYA SUOU_

_[ARCANA]: JUSTICE_

_[ABILITY]:_

_{HYPERION} is a high-tier, far-range {STANDSONA} with moderate strength and precision, it is therefore more suitable at incapacitation or demobilising, rather than direct combat. Nevertheless, its hypnotic abilities also make melee combat near-impossible for close-range foes._

_{HYPERION}'s main ability is hypnotic energy manipulation, the ability to alter a person's state-of mind, even control them indirectly through hallucinations. Katsuya's wit helped him discover the attribute to fortify others' minds by creating psychic shields, allowing them to resist all forms of hypnotisation so long as Katsuya concentrates._

_{HYPERION} also possesses a secondary ability to store anything under its user's clothing, in addition to {HYPERION}'s own striped robes. The object is stored in a pocket dimension, where items can be picked up by Katsuya simply by willing it while his hand is entering the dimension through any pocket._

_Additionally, Katsuya's journey caused {HYPERION} to fully develop its own personality and sentience. Its personality makes it enjoy bluffing and pointing out Katsuya's mistakes, but even it knows when to draw the line on its insults._

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: C_

_[SPEED]: C_

_[RANGE]: A (50 METERS)_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: C_

_[PRECISION]: B_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: B_

[STANDSONA CRY]: GUSHAA!

* * *

_[STANDSONA NAME]: {ARTEMIS}_

_[USER NAME]: MAYA AMANO_

_[ARCANA]: MOON_

_[ABILITY]:_

_{ARTEMIS} is a high-tier, mainly close-range {STANDSONA} with powerful physical yet significantly slower combat capabilities than most other close-range {STANDSONA}s. It is a mix of support and direct defense, as it yields a powerful ability related to its mirrors._

_{ARTEMIS}'s main ability is its mirrors. Light rays emitted from the mirrors revert anything inorganic in the rays' way back to a previous state._

_The diamond armor on {ARTEMIS} is completely invulnerable. Damage taken by the protruding diamonds is reflected to its attacker with 4 times the impact._

_Additionally, Maya's journey caused {ARTEMIS} to fully develop its own personality and sentience. Its personality is rather gloomy, rarely engaging in speech, even with its user. It also manifests itself at corners to brood or think of depressing thoughts, much to Maya's annoyance._

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: C_

_[SPEED]: C_

_[RANGE]: C_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: A_

_[PRECISION]: A_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: C_

[STANDSONA CRY]: CIAO!

* * *

~_ SHADOW INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_[NAME]: BEAST_

_[LOG INFO]:_

_A BEAST shadow takes the form of any species of animal from safaris or jungles chained onto a masked steel ball. The beast part is life shadow essence given ethereal form, other cannot interact with the projection, but the projection itself can still injure others._

_Despite the intangibility and invincibility of the ethereal projections, any damage or status effect inflicted onto the chained ball can temporarily disrupt the projection, if not entirely, making the immobile ball defenceless for a matter of seconds. That is the perfect moment to strike._

_[STATS]:_

•_ [POWER]: E-C_

•_ [SPEED]: E-A_

•_ [RANGE]: D-C_

•_ [DURABILITY/STAYING]: C_

•_ [PRECISION]: NONE_

•_ [DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: A_

* * *

**SURPRISE ATTACK: **And my first OC has been revealed! Aka Manah, not a shadow nor a human, ambiguous, ancient... more will be revealed in this story so hang on tight, 'cause this'll be a full Infinity War experience!


	9. Chapter 9: The (Not) Shadow Prince of M-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series.

**Author's Notes: **One OC coming up! Anyways, I'm still troubled with deciding the ship for this story so gimme a few more chapters worth of time to think.

**Chapter 9: The (Not) Shadow Prince of Malevolence**

~ GEKKOUKAN HIGH, _MORNING, THE NEXT DAY ~_

An emo-haired bishonen, goofy baseball player, pink enthusiast tsundere and an auburn-haired red-eyed dhampir walked through the school gates, warding off the horde of fanboys and fangirls trying to get to them with their invisible {STANDSONA}s.

…until one familiar Kenji Tomochika was able to walk through the transparent {STANDSONA}s. "Hey Minato!" Minato turned to face the rascal, who mysteriously has the same muscular physique and height like him and his other male teammates.

"Kenji," Kenji offered a bro fist to the two guys, ignorantly pushing Yukari away in the process, effectively irritating her. "Hey!"

Minato ignored his friendly gesture and walked pass him like thin air. Junpei patted Kenji in the back, "He's like dis, man, you'll get used to it…" The quartet walked into

~ HOMEROOM, GEKKOUKAN HIGH, AFTER SCHOOL

As Minato began to leave, the perky Kenji tried to get the emo-haired delinquent into his friendzone.

"Hey, man, I'm gonna get some ramen after school. You wanna come?" Mianto raised a brow at the oddly specific question. "Why are you asking me?"

Kanji rubbed the back of his head. "No reason, really. I just don't have anything to do later... and I thought we could finish our conversation from this morning. So whaddya say, man? Let's get some ramen and talk."

Mianto shrugged, "Meh, why not?" He stood up, noticing the presences of his twin sister and his idiotic partner.

Hamuko and Junpei walked towards them and asked, "Hey, Minato-nii, I'm gonna go hang out with Bro-pei here." Minato glared at the capped idiot. "Don't worry, bro, I won't try anything… yet."

Minato sighed out a long breath, "Fine. Anything happens to you, I'm ripping {HERMES}'s chicken wings off with {ORPHEUS}," {ORPHEUS} did a bouncer pose behind Minato. Junpei gulped and saluted him, "Y-yes, sir!" The quartet, Kenji taking Yukari's place since she has archery sessions, ran off to get some grub.

~ RAMEN STORE, AFTER SCHOOL

The smell of ramen and soup clouded the store, and as crowded as it was, the two pairs of acquaintances found seats near each other in the end.

Junpei and Hamuko lead the group and started ordering.

"Um… alright! We'll have four specials!"

"What's special?" Question marks floated on the twins' minds. Junpei replied, "Only the best damn thing in this store!"

A short while later, four bowls of freshly prepared ramen were brought to the quartet.

It was Kenji's turn to speak. "C'mon, try it." The twins slurped some of the thick noodles.

Their minds began to speak for themselves, _'The soup blends well with the noodles. It's really quite delicious…'_

The two other males stared at the twins and simultaneously spoke, "So, how was it? Good, or good?" Hamuko screamed out of pure joy. "THIS IS DELICIOUS!"

The three males smirked, even Minato of all people, was smiling with pure delight.

"Gotta admit, this worn-down shack's grub is top shit-" Head smacked. Kenji pulled Minato's stylish sleeve. "Hey, I bet they put a special ingredient in it – something no other ramen store uses. Probably some sort of secret spice…"

The other three were staring at him with widened eyes. They seem to be shocked by Kenji's sudden personality change.

When Kenji noticed them, he flustered a bit, apologising, "S-sorry, my bad… I get all geeked up when I eat here."

Minato, Hamuko and Junpei chuckled at the fact, which Kenji followed suit soon after.

"Anyways, you guys okay?" The twins nodded. "Damn, Yuka-tan's healing abilities sure are strong." Kenji shot them a confused stare. "What powers?" Minato smacked Junpei's head, Hamuko calmly stated, "Oh, nothing. Let's eat, shall we?"

Junpei and the others started slurping the noodles. Junpei's slurping sounds were so loud, everyone in the restaurant can hear him just as well. Meanwhile, Minato felt annoyance and a warm, fuzzy feeling at the same time.

Suddenly, Igor's eerie voice returned and spoke: _'Congratulations, by forging the Magician Social Link, you have unlocked the option to tame and assimilate Tier-1 or below shadows of the Magician Arcana.'_

Hamuko and Minato looked at each other. "Coincidence? I think not."

_~AOHIGE PHARMACY, PAULOWNIA MALL, NEAR-NIGHTTIME ~_

After a fresh meal and departing from Kenji, Junpei and Hamuko, the Deathbringer went to the convenience store to get some supplies for tonight's secret one-man raid. It's as if someone called out to him inside the dark tower, hoping for a private conversation…

Regardless, Minato HAS always been reckless, and he's always standing strong. He grabbed a few meds and antidotes on the run.

_~ 16__th__ FLOOR, THEBEL FLOOR, TARTARUS, DARK HOUR ~_

The Dark Hour had already begun. Everyone sans Minato was fast asleep. With the help of {ORPHEUS}, he sneaked out of the room stealthily as possible, trying his hardest not to earn the wrath of the Ice Queen or her lackeys. With his pajamas on.

He punched his way up to the 16th floor, decimating even the few DRIVEs and mask-wearing eagle thingies blocking his way, while feeding {ORPHEUS} at the same time. He also got the speaker on its stomach to work, despite the fact it doesn't speak nor have sentience in the first place.

'_Hmmm… maybe after my journey, my {STANDSONA} might develop personality… maybe I'll speak to Ice-suru about this- oh, a barrier. Great.'_

Before a barrier made of a disco ball poll and stacked chairs reveals an oval-shaped portal, with fucked-up whispers coming out of it. Minato was a bit scared, sure, but nothing's gonna stop him from meeting a mysterious, suspicious potential confidant.

He walked through the portal without looking back.

_~ ? ~_

The portal leaded the delinquent to a room of Satanic sculptures, brown-red carpets, and a pile of crystal orbs covering the walls next to the furniture: a throne with an extendable table on it. Shelves of wooden red were next to the shelf

On the throne sat a skeletal, goat-headed figure, casually smirking…

"Wow, you actually came. Thank my pops you didn't ignore my psychic invite." He grabbed a teacup set from the shelves, offering some tea to the poker-faced Wild Card.

"What do you want?" He wanted to get back to the dorms as soon as possible.

The figure frowned and sighed. "Ignoring your sleepwear, what's with teens acting like Jotaro's these day?" He sipped some tea after speaking. How does a guy with a goat skull for a head even drink these days?

"Y'know I can hear you, right?"

'_Shit, he's psychic!'_

"Probably… oh yeah, introductions. Ahem." He threw his tea set back into the shelves with godly accuracy.

"Call me Aka Manah," Minato raised an eyebrow. "The Zoroastrian equivalence of the Devil?"

Aka stood up from his throne in a flash. "WHAT?! NO! I'm no demon. I'm, a Daeva! D-A-E-V-A. Got it? I'll explain it to ya later... but not today." Minato sighed from the Daeva's exhausting chat.

He then entered serious mode. "Alright, jokes aside, I came to offer you a deal."

"What's the cost?"

The crimson-suited skeleton intersected his finger bones together. "None," Minato's poker face nearly broke. "Why?"

"Imagine being undying, immortal, a being made to outlast all. Like my fabled brother, Vohu Manah. When you live for so long, you just might lose your sanity if you're human. Not me. I entertain myself by making interesting deals with other gods alike, toying with your kind like pawns in a chessboard of fate."

Minato's poker face finally broke. He shouted, "OU LIVES ARE NOT YOURS TO TOY WITH, DAMNIT!"

"Hold your horses, bucko, that's why I invited you here… to break you out of the chessboard." He appeared behind Minato in a blink of an eye. "I'm an observer, a fragment of the audience, one who is capable of… shall we say, spiking in on someone else's game?" He let out an evil chuckle.

With a snap of his boney fingers, a rune-inscribed tome speared out of a pile of flames floating on the demonic figure's cold palms.

"You know Igor? Victor Frankenstein's hunchback assistant? About how he told you that your Wild Card abilities let you tame shadows? Well, here ya go. Free. Of. Charge!" The tome floated to Minato's hands, and he grabbed it, binding the book with his Wild Card ability.

'_**FINALLY, A MASTER TO SERVE! HOW I HAVE LONGETH FOR THIS DAY!**__'_

Minato held onto the book tight. "Uh…"

'_**ALARM YOURSELF NOT, ALMIGHTY MASTER OF MINE… MY DUTY AS THE TOME OF SHADOWS, IS TO TAME THE PATHETIC CREATURES YOU CALL SHADOWS, AND BIND THEM TO MY WILL, WHICH IS ALSO YOUR WILL, AS WELL…**__'_

Minato abruptly spoke, "Pokémon but with shadows. Got it. But how am I gonna explain all of this to the others? What, an interdimensional god gave me a shadow-taming book which also seems to speak as well? Pft, what a weird world we live in…"

Aka Manah too laughed with Minato. "I like ya style, kid. Reminds me of the old days, a leader of a crew of misfits, adventuring together, drinking together, hell, even sing together!" The two let out a hearty laugh. "Alas, we're all retired now. Bastards must be having fun in Heaven now. Sure, I got visits and went on some crazier journeys with the, but I decided I needed something new. And here I am! So whatddya say… pal?"

The Daeva lent out his hand, and Minato, while smirking, shook his hand, holding a tight grip.

Igor's voice speaks to Minato once more, albeit in a very exhausted and slightly angry tone. _'Sigh… congrats on discovering the Seven of Pentacles Arcana. You now have the ability to tame shadows at will. Just knock them down and not entirely molten, then you may let that unholy tome do its work. Good luck not getting yourself killed… Philemon save me.'_

After letting go, he left through the portal.

"Hahahaha, this is gonna be a hell of a story!"

_~ ON THE STREETS, DARK HOUR ~_

Akihiko was on the streets again, having killed a bunch of TRANCE TWINS and VENUS EAGLES. This time, he was in the middle of walking back to the dorms since his {STANDSONA} can't super leap like most of the others.

A streak of blue caught his attention. It was Minato. Sneaking out again and leaping back to his room, carrying some accursed tome. If he was trying to be stealthy, he isn't gonna pass ninja school at this rate.

_~ OUTSIDE THE ARIATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, MIDNIGHT AFTER DARK HOUR ~_

Minato landed onto a tree just outside the window of his dorm room. He closed the windows quietly as he entered the room. But the moment he felt another chilling aura in the room, he knew he fucked up.

Mitsuru, alongside Hamuko, were staring at him with murderous content.

"I can ex-" A swift punch to the face silenced him in a swift second, causing him to drop his tome.

"YOU IDIOT! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Waterfalls of tears flowed through her cheeks once again.

Minato stood up, having recovered from the blasted uppercut with some difficulty, "Hamu-"

"ARISATO! As punishment for leaving the dorms without permission for the 2nd time, you shall be executed!" Minato stood back for a second there. "OH SHI-"

Ice barrages from every single direction flew towards Minato at sonic speeds. Even with {ORPHEUS}'s block barrages, he was still being bombarded by ice from all directions.

Eventually, his guard was broken down to nothing and was hit by the full force of the 45oC Execution.

[MINATO ARISATO – KNOCKED OUT!]

* * *

~_ SHADOW INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_[NAME]: EAGLE_

_[LOG INFO]:_

_The EAGLE is a Empress-class shadow taking the form of an Accipitridae wearing a rich plume around their necks, with its mask located on its head. It attacks with its sharp talons and sharp winds generated from its strong wings._

_EAGLEs, despite their name, behave like vultures but target weak prey instead of psyche remnants. It only attacks downed foes or non-{STANDSONA} users. Their impressive precision helps them to locate foes quickly also._

_Stronger specimens of EAGLE have been recorded to wear larger plumes and possess larger wings and bodies, effectively classifying them as pterodactyl-sized predators, with talon strength sturdy enough to carry cars and small shacks._

_Note: BRING STUN BATONS! ALL EAGLES OTHER THAN THE WHITE ONES ARE VULNERABLE TO ELECTRICITY!_

_[STATS]:_

•_ [POWER]: D_

•_ [SPEED]: A_

•_ [RANGE]: E_

•_ [DURABILITY/STAYING]: D_

•_ [PRECISION]: A_

•_ [DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: C_


	10. Chapter 10: The Talk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series.

**Author's Notes: **A new poll is born! While I MIGHT'VE leaked some of my on-hold projects since I like to concentrate on one project at a time, I needed some public opinion on which should I focus my development on. Feel free to vote!

**Chapter 10: "The Talk"**

_~ GEKKOUKAN HIGH, AFTER SCHOOL, THE NEXT DAY ~_

Minato was still shaking from what happened last night: him sneaking out, making twin sis cry, and worst of all? Having a taste of Mitsuru's so-called execution.

To repent for his terrible actions, he helped the brunettes from the quartet carry all of their stuff, despite all of the mental trauma he's faced from Mitsuru. In addition to confiscating the suspicious tome he brought home, he'll have to explain everything when he returns to the dorms. A taxing task indeed.

"Can't believe someone like you would sneak out in the middle of the night. Not especially during the Dark Hour." Yukari looked at Minato with pity.

"Yeah, luck ain't on your side when ya came back, dude. Senpai must've killed you from the inside…" Minato nodded silently.

"Hmph! That's for making me worry about you…" Hamuko puffed.

'_Kill… me…'_

'_**YOU CANNOT DIE YET, MASTER. YOU STILL HAVE A LONG ROAD TRIP AHEAD OF YOU.**__'_

'_The creepy-ass book?! How'd you get in my head?'_

'_**PARDON ME, MASTER, BUT MY OFFICIAL NAME WOULD BE ALRRAYIY. THAT IS SEER IN THE ARABIC TONGUE.**__'_

'_Where are you now?'_

'_**A BOOK SHELF IN YOUR ARROGANT LEADER'S ROOM. THE GALL!**__'_

'_Don't worry, I'll pick you up as soon as I tell them everything.'_

'_**PLEASE MAKE HASTE, MASTER. I BEG OF YOU TO RELEASE ME.**__'_

'_Yeah, yeah, I'll try…'_

Hamuko waved her hand in front of Minato's eyes, suddenly his brother shook her hand away.

"Wow, nii-san, Mitsuru-senpai really did a number on you," Hamuko crossed her arms together. "Fine. I'll forgive you. But on one condition…"

The traumatised emo turned his dead eyes towards her. "…you'll promise me to never leave my side during midnight or the Dark Hour unless I'm accompanying you."

'_This'll complicate my secret matters… whatever, so long as Hamuko's happy…'_

The emo nodded. "Deal…"

Hamuko let out a big smile, which in turn, made Minato smile as a warm, fuzzy feeling inside him grew stronger yet.

The voice of Igor spoke through the twins' head once more:

'_Congratulations, by discovering the Fool (22) Social Link, your overall physical attributes will increase as this Social Link progresses. Keep up the good work!'_

'_Hmph.'_

'_Nii-san's Social Link acquired!'_

_~ CONFERENCE ROOM, THE DORMS, EVENING ~_

The entirety of S.E.E.S. and chairman Ikutsuki, much to Minato's dismay, gathered around the table. The beefy delinquent began explaining what happened last night, how he got the 'psychic urge' to travel to the nearest Tartarus barrier, the skull-faced demon he met after going through some portal and how this 'Aka Manah' fellow gave him a haunted tome that enslaves shadows (untested yet) to do his bidding, as the tome describes it.

The others' eyes widened at Minato's supernaturally surrealistic story, the existence of interdimensional beings and talking, shadow-enslaving books.

Ikutsuki's eyes were rather… contained his unjustified excitement from the mentioning of Aka Manah's name and existence. Overall, he looked fishy.

"An interdimensional deity… fascinante." Mitsuru stared at the rune-inscribed book with unrivalled curiosity, much to the Alrrayiy's disgust.

The book began to yell, "**UNHAND ME, VILE FRENCHWOMAN! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARETH TO MY RIGHTFUL MAST- WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU?!-**"

Mitsuru opened the sentient tome's obsidian cover, revealing a limitless set of pages with mysteriously no end.

On the Alrrayiy's pages were sentences of a language unseen by anyone on the team. They were pulsating with violet energy, each word the Ice Queen read gave her a dire sense of emptiness, despite owning {PENTHESILEA}'s protection.

Mitsuru demanded that the tome reveal what knowledge it has in store, it refused to comply to her results, forcing the Ice Queen to threaten roasting it alive with Iori's flames.

The Alrrayiy kindly responded her with a fireball, launching her against the dorm walls.

"MITSURU!"

"SENPAI!"

"MISS KIRIJO!"

Minato's eyes widened from the book's actions. "TOO FAR, ALRRAYIY, TOO FAR!"

"Senpai! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Junpei, enraged, summoned {HERMES} and commanded it to slam its wing-blade, attempting to shred the book into pieces.

The blows were absorbed by the obsidian cover, which it disarmed Junpei with a single ice blast.

"ALRRAYIY, STOP!" The threatening aura emitting from the tome dispelled immediately. It then apologized to its wielder sorrowfully. "**FORGIVE ME, MASTER! THIS TOME ACTED ONLY ON SELF-DEFENSE!**"

After seeing Junpei getting hit like that, Yukari glared at Minato with venomous eyes. "Self-defense, my ass. Minato, get rid of this thing. Shadow tamer or not, we're not risking anyone's safety just to tame shadows."

Hamuko tugged onto her twin brother's muscular limb with nervous red eyes. "Yukari-chan's right. What if that thing decided to betray you or-" That remark infuriated the book greatly, causing all nearby furniture to float as if gravity didn't exist in the first place.

"**TRAITOROUS? ME?! YOU WILL NOT DISCRIMINATE ME FURTHER WITH YOUR WORDS! MY MASTER'S BLOOD YOU ARE TIED TO, YOU HOLD NO POWER AGAINST ME, YOU ORPHANED WHORE-**"

"ALRRAYIY, ENOUGH!" The book immediately silenced itself and gravity returned once more. "You will not harm nor insult my companions from this moment forth, if you still yearn to be my companion, understood?"

The book humbly replied, "**I… I UNDERSTAND YOUR WISHES ENTIRELY, MASTER. FORGIVE ME FOR MY INSUBORDINATION. I APOLOGIZE TO YOU AND YOUR COMPANIONS FOR MY… IMMATURE BEHAVIOURS EARLIER. I SWEAR ON MY LOYALTY, I SHALL DO NO HARM TO MY MASTER'S FRIENDS AND RECOGNIZED ONES.**"

"Good." Minato then looked at everyone else. "Everybody alright?"

Everyone nodded. "We are fine, Arisato. Thank you for negotiating with the book for us. Though, we do need to tidy the conference room now," The chairman smirked goofily, "Though may I have the chance to take this book for research, mister Arisato-"

Minato immediately denied him the request with a glare.

Everyone looked at the room, now messy and dirty, the furniture a bit disorganised by the gravity surge. "Now, all the males will clean up this room until it is the way it was when we first had this meeting. Dismissed!"

Junpei's demeanour swapped again, becoming spiteful and arrogant. "Thanks a lot, weirdo…"

"Hmph…" He roughly shrugged off his comment.

The girls saluted Mitsuru and the colossal males before leaving through the doors. The chairman left the room quickly soon after.

'Hey Alrrayiy, can you do me a favor with Ikutsuki?'

'**ASK AWAY, MASTER.**'

_~ ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, MIDNIGHT ~_

Minato walked back into his room full of sweat. Without a shirt on.

Hamuko was already fast asleep, tucked in her bed and snoring like a lion choking on a bone. The bishonen emo kissed her forehead good night and went for a quick shower.

Later on, when he went to get his pajama pants from the wardrobe, a horizontally conjured void can be seen under the set of clothes. Like the loose cannon he is, Minato lets his leg reach out to the void…

_~ AKA MANAH'S ROOM ~_

Aka Manah was sitting on his makeshift throne like before.

This time though, a new figure was next to him, they were wearing tattered deep green robes, covering the figure's entire body.

Aka Manah smirked. "Welcome back, kid. As you might've guessed, I allocated my portal to your room for convenience, unlike those velvet freaks…"

Igor's meek voice rang through the whole room._ 'I heard that!'_

"Ignoring that, this is my newly recruited assistant, Mg Ahororr'e," The cloaked figure revealed her true form to Minato, much to his immense disgust.

Mg Ahororr'e's face was made out of iridescent black slime, with multiple eyes 'floating' on the surface. Basically put, she looks like a pile of eyes glued onto the gelatinous surface of some opaque jelly. Her 'arms' are just a cluster of wet tentacles.

Minato was mentally vomiting due to the sheer nausea caused by Mg Ahororr'e's looks.

"Hired her for a handful of sinful souls but I can assure you that Mg here will be of great use to us!" Aka Manah clapped his hands and took out a long list of Arabian text. "Well, since you haven't trapped any shadows yet, I suppose I could give you a few requests to complete before you depart…"

While Aka Manah kept reading his list of unfulfilled requests, Minato turned to Mg, "Whose the fuck did you come from?"

If Mg could frown, she did. With a gurgling grandma's voice, she spoke, "So kind to ask, young man… I am a fusion of Aka Manah's magic and the Old Ones' flesh. A deal from a madman and an all-powerful pantheon of misshapen horrors like mine…" She began cackling creepily, causing Minato to cringe as a great sense of dread crawled up his spine.

He now wanted to leave as soon as possible. "Here it is! Bring me a box of the famed Japanese octopus balls, and I give ya a SPLENDERIFIC reward! Deal?"

"Why not? Good food is good for the soul, as they say." The two shook hands and gave their farewells before the emo-haired delinquent returned to his room.

'_Wonder what the Velvet Room guys will say about this…?'_

_~ THE VELVET ROOM ~_

Fate was not one to give the male Wild Card a break, for he is now in the Velvet Room again, a space between mind and matter, dream and reality… at least Elizabeth and Theodore were here to keep him company.

Speaking of Theo, where's Hamuko?

Igor spoke with a cough, "Do not worry, my dear guest, your physical form is still intact, asleep in reality. This place is after all, a space between dream and reality."

"Normally, I would've called you here to give out cryptic warnings, but today is an exception," A rare frown formed behind Igor's ridiculously long nose. "The real reason I have summoned you here is to discuss… about HIM. Without your sister here."

"You mean Aka Manah," Elizabeth and Theodore scowled. "Minato-sama, do you know who he is and what he's done?"

Minato shook his head with pure ignorance.

"You see… Aka Manah has told you of his identity: Daeva, a line of demonic entities engendered by the Zoroastrian deity, Angra Mainyu, the spirit of destructive mentality."

He continued, "Aka Manah had one purpose: to bring everything not of his father's to ruin."

Minato raised an eyebrow to the past tense. "What do you mean he 'had a purpose'?"

Now Theodore, with an even bigger frown, chimed in to speak, "Aka Manah… backstabbed him and took his power all for himself, treacherously killing him with his own power, becoming Malevolence Incarnate." Theo gritted his teeth. "Even with all the bonds he has made, his is still like his father-"

"Since when good guys talk rotten shit behind people's backs?" The voice created a wave of prolonged silence and paled faces (sans Minato) across the room, WHILE Minato only raised an eyebrow. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, hey kid, didn't expect ya ta be here, anyways, dimensional barriers don't work on me. Lockpicking 100 also helps." He scavenged through his pockets, clanging voices echoing around his tuxedo.

"And here," Aka Manah pulled out a jar labelled with 'depthless chocolate chip cookie jar'. "Have a cookie. And obviously don't pour it down and flood the streets with 'em."

Igor and the golden-eyed attendants stared at him weary of his suspicious offer. Minato asked him why, all confused yet thankful, "I… wanna be pals with you..."

"Why are you REALLY here?" The two attendants spoke, as they stared intensely at the god-demon. "I don't answer ta any of ya fuckos. Except you, kid, we cool, right?" He gave the emo a pair of thumps ups.

Minato sighed while thinking of Aka Manah's true goals, "Time will tell." This earned him a pair of happy cartoon eyes from the god-demon.

Igor was beginning to grow impatient with the charade. With a single flick with his fingers, the two attendants walked in front of him with great spite on their attractive faces.

"Do what you must, Elizabeth. Theodore. Kick him out to the boonies for me." Elizabeth replied with a sadistic smirk, "With pleasure."

The Velvet Room attendants took out their own tomes, where Igor tells the emo that they're compendiums that function similarly to his tome. Once the attendants are within distance, they began pommeling at him with precise and physics-defying blows. Even Minato was scared of their full strength!

Aka Manah, however, was intercepting every strike with a single thumb. He looked very bored. "Weak. Very weak." He went on the mid-offensive, teleporting away from the duo of fighters.

But Elizabeth and Theodore weren't all pathetic. Synchronising their moves, Elizabeth launched Theo towards Aka Manah like a baseball, in which the goat-headed demon responded by morphing its insectoid-like palm into a razor-barbed baseball bat, bashing him back towards Elizabeth.

The fight between the two velvet attendants quickly became a one-sided struggle as Aka Manah simply began overpowering the two with minimal effort, throwing out some wicked taunts at them at the same time. He even got time to summon popcorn for his new pal Minato.

Desperate, Elizabeth began summoning her {STANDSONA} the moment she got her feet back on the ground. "I summon thee, _{LUCY IN THE SKY}!_"

Theodore followed suit, "Serve me, {MISTER MOONLIGHT}!"

A feminine and masculine figure with pairs of completely golden eyes on their skeletal faces appeared behind the pair. With vein-like textures and patterns painted near the teeth and eyes, only the female figure wore spiked football pads and waist armor sporting various prophetic pictures or sorts. The male figure, however, lacked the extra armor mentioned above.

Time around Elizabeth began to slow down, or was it her that was getting faster? Elizabeth was moving at speeds unseen by the human eye, to the point where Aka Manah had to tank a few minor cuts from _{LUCY IN THE SKY} and {MISTER MOONLIGHT} it_self. Minato, however, noticed that veins formed towards his eyes, as if he's stressing himself to fight off something.

The goat-headed demon was in a state of inattentiveness. If not for his regenerative abilities, Aka Manah would've fallen to Elizabeth's light speed strikes.

"Is that all you got-" "TIME BREAKS!"

Time shattered into a million pieces for a brief period.

The cheery attendant returned to normal speed and was hit with an uppercut, instantly knocking her out of the fight. The nervous wreck known as Theo ran to her, "Sis-" Before he was lifted up and snapped like a twig by Aka Manah's backbreaker Batman-Bane style.

The fight lasted for about a minute. The Velvet Room attendants never stood a chance against the Daeva Prince.

Minato frowned at the sad sight of Aka Manah kicking those attendants' asses. "Overkill again, and I won't visit," Aka Manah quirkily twirled his right wrist. "Don't be like that. Good grooves beat moody blues." Minato chuckled a bit while Igor scowled at them. "Can you leave now?"

Aka scoffed as he faded from existence while waving at the two.

Igor sighed and with a snap, both attendants were back at tip-top shape. "That is why we never invite him here. His presence spells out disaster and ruin for all of us! It is best that you… evade him if possible but do keep training and bond with your friends, okay? Same goes to your sister. Farewell."

After the delinquent left the room, Elizabeth spoke to Igor about the Aka Manah situation. "Worry not, Elizabeth. For Master Minato's sake, he won't sacrifice his endgame motives just to pick meager fights with us."

Elizabeth wore a worrisome look, '_Can't you have rejected him, Minato-sama?'_

* * *

_~ STANDSONA INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_[STANDSONA NAME]: {LUCY IN THE SKY}_

_[USER NAME]: ELIZABETH_

_[ARCANA]: WORLD_

_[ABILITY]:_

_{LUCY IN THE SKY} is an ultra-tier, close-range {STANDSONA} with the virtually unstoppable ability to slow time. Coupled with her immeasurably powerful physical attributes, picking a fistfight with {LUCY IN THE SKY} will certainly result in a hole in a chest._

_{LUCY IN THE SKY}'s time deceleration currently measures down to 1/0.012926 seconds per slowed time, during which time and everything that exists in it slows down, and only Elizabeth and {LUCY IN THE SKY} can move freely. This ability gives others the illusion that she's moving very fast._

_{LUCY IN THE SKY} can also emit pure white energy from its fists, which bypass most {STANDSONA}s' defensive abilities or create vicious constructs to attack from a far distance. The process is easily interruptible so its user must remain careful while arming any energy attacks._

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: NONE_

_[SPEED]: NONE_

_[RANGE]: NONE_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: NONE_

_[PRECISION]: NONE_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: NONE_

_[STANDSONA CRY]: ARA ARA!_

* * *

_[STANDSONA NAME]: {MISTER MOONLIGHT}_

_[USER NAME]: THEODORE_

_[ARCANA]: WORLD_

_[ABILITY]:_

_{MISTER MOONLIGHT} is an ultra-tier, mid-range {STANDSONA} with the ability to make anything invisible by altering the perspectives of sentient beings._

_{MISTER MOONLIGHT}'s powers work like a focus dissipater. He can will himself out of existence by making others perceive him as anything insignificant enough to pay attention to. He can also use this power on other perspective-based beings, decimating their focus and danger senses immediately._

_Like his sister's {STANDSONA}, Theodore and {MISTER MOONLIGHT} can generate pure energy but from its fingers instead. Slice those off, and Theo loses all form of far-range combat. And cries a lot, too._

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: NONE_

_[SPEED]: NONE_

_[RANGE]: NONE_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: NONE_

_[PRECISION]: NONE_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: NONE_

_[STANDSONA CRY]: NONE_


	11. Chapter 11: Tealnettes and Cookies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series.

**Author's Notes:** Not much to say today. Also, keep voting the poll, thank you very much...

**Chapter 11: Tealnettes And Cookies**

_~ ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, MORNING, THE NEXT DAY ~_

The last visit was quite unpleasant for the emo-haired bishonen. Having to watch his new 'pal' straight up humiliate Elizabeth and Theo, but before thinking even further, he realised he was holding something on his bed: the infinite cookie jar.

He hid it inside his shelf in order to avoid any potential explanation- "Awake, nii-san?" Ah crap. "Yep," Hamuko woke up the moment Minato stepped out of bed. "What you're hiding from me, your little twin sister?"

Minato gulped, "Something you won't understand," Hamuko narrowed her eyes at him. "Bro, we've fought actual monsters and encountered people like Igor, how hard is to explain about that jar full of cookies?

Sighing Minato reluctantly took off the lid, pouring some cookie onto the ground for a few seconds, before the amount of those chocolate chip cookies nearly flooding the dorm carpets as he hid the jar back into his shelf.

Minato held out a hand for his flabbergasted twin sister. "Follow me," He opened the wardrobe doors, revealing a horizontal void under the wardrobe. "Let's leave. I'll explain along the way."

"What about these-" Hamuko was carried outside the room like luggage.

_~ ROAD TO GEKKOUKAN, MORNING ~_

"So what you're saying is your room's closet is also a doorway to an alternate dimension? Sounds like Narnia to me." Junpei said, the twins nodding at each other.

Minato blew a raspberry. "Try not to fall into it. It's… vomiting to even look at the residents there." Vomit was trying to escape his stomach from remembering Mg Ahororr'e's horrid 'face', causing the quartet to shudder in union.

"We still have school. We go there together before midnight and maybe receive more-than-usual rewards from him. Who knows what that fucko'll do."

"**MY MY, MASTER, IT SEEMS MY CREATOR'S BEHAVIOUR HAS INFLUENCED YOU…**" The quartet's eyes widened at the recognition of the eerie voice. "Alrrayiy, why are you- no, where are you?"

Minato traced the voice to his breast pocket, taking out a minuscule tome the size of a thumb. The others were incredibly confused, unprepared of the unfolding events.

"YOU CAN SHRINK?!" The entire crowd turned their heads towards the embarrassed loudmouth. "S-sorry." Yukari sighed at him, "How did you get in there?"

The tome menacingly chuckled, "Magic can be of many forms. I am dark magic granted sentience. I can be whatever size I wish. Just like what desire you desire."

Minato quickly figured out the tome's method of shapeshifting. "You can shapeshift by mimicking all forms of desire." The Alrrayiq mentally nodded in their heads. "**I HAVE EXPECTED NO LESS FROM MY MASTER.**"

Junpei quickly threw Minato a jealous scoff. The Alrrayiy, noticing this, psychically shot back at him.

'_**I SENSE JEALOUSY IN YOU, MAGICIAN.**__'_

Junpei, in his head, venomously replied with a tsk.

'_**PLEASE. HIDING IT WILL NOT HELP YOU IN ANY WAY, BUT IT IS GOOD IN THAT YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE: DRUNK B-**__'_

'_I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF LEATHER SCRAP!'_

In the real world, the bloodthirsty idiot launched {HERMES}'s hand into the emo's breast pocket, desperately trying to shred the book. Not liking the idea of Junpei of all people trying to take her twin brother's stuff, {EURYDICE} knocked him out with a swift neck chop.

Yukari rubbed her temple after seeing Junpei getting KO'd, "Stupei… doesn't even know not to mess with an all-time martial arts champion's brother." Hamuko replied, "To be fair, he never knew…"

"Couldn't even build up courage to ask. Pussy." Head smacked. Yukari giggled at the twins' usual behavior towards each other. Even Minato shared a smirk with them, while Junpei looked like he was having a bad dream.

'What did I say, Alrrayiy?'

The Alrrayiy repeated his master's oath, whereas it was defending itself by explaining it in its own perspective, irritating the emo even more as it struggled.

'You can't just fuck with others' minds like that. It's wrong.'

'**THERE ARE NO RIGHTS OR WRONGS, MASTER. ONLY ACTION AND CONSEQUENCE. I HOPE YOU CAN REALIZE THAT LIKE I DO.**'

Deciding he had enough, he walked into school carrying a knocked out Junpei on his back and the quartet behind him.

_~ GOURMET STREET, NEAR IWATODAI STATION, AFTER SCHOOL ~_

School ended faster than a sentence. Everything was fine and all: from Junpei and the Alrrayiy apologising to each other after some convincing to discussing tomorrow's chances of a full moon-

Until the sight of a teal-haired girl on the floor interrupted their line of thought.

"Hey, you okay?" Minato held out a hand for her.

_~ FUUKA-VISION ~_

The gigantic blue-haired boy held out a hand for her, a frame of roses and shade of pink covering the background.

The boy asked, "Are you okay, my dear?"

_~ GOURMET STREET, NEAR IWATODAI STATION, AFTER SCHOOL ~_

The tealnette struggled to hold Minato's hand from all the sheer romantic pressure.

"T-t-thank you…"

Junpei walked to the emo-haired delinquent and patted him on the back. "What's ya name, cutie-pie?" Minato, Hamuko and Yukari facepalmed at the sight of Junpei's stupidity for not realizing the girl's timid personality.

"F-Fuuka Yam-magishi… and… please don't call me that, I'm not that c-cute…" The quartet were shocked at how low Fuuka's self-esteem was. Nodding to each other, they decided to have a chat along the bench together with a box of takoyaki to lighten up the mood.

"How did you get knocked down like that? Even with skinny legs like those, no one could fall like that naturally," Fuuka spoke, "My friend Natsuki… I just wanted to help her become a better person, but… she wouldn't listen and kept teasing me with my other friends…"

The quartet looked at each other with worried eyes. They formed a circle around each other.

"Is she one of those 'dictator-to-a-better-future' types?!"

"I doubt that. Just look at her. She's a twig of a twig."

"That's mean, and judging by her speech pattern, she's definitely a softie."

"Well, we gotta do something about it. Any ideas, nii-san?"

Minato nodded and stood away from the three, where the circle dissipated soon afterwards. "Think for yourself. They're not your friends. They're just using use like some disposable toy."

Fuuka shouted back at disbelief, "That's not true! They-"

"They treat you like shit and you don't want to be shit, do you-"

"I- I can't continue with this!" Fuuka ran off with tears in her eyes. Hamuko walked towards her twin brother with a sigh. "You're too direct, nii-san."

"**A WEAKLING TO THE CORE. DESPISABLE.**" Hamuko ignored the book's comment.

Minato put his hand on her soft shoulder. "No use chasing your tail across circles." Yukari nodded, "He's not wrong but… how's she gonna react to this?"

"50% chance she gets locked in the school," Everyone glared at Junpei. "What? It's pure logic." "You jinxed us, dumbass…"

_~ ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, EVENING, THE NEXT DAY ~_

S.E.E.S. gathered outside the twins' room in their sleepwear sans the girls. All of them were staring at the guys' backs. They would be drooling with lust. If not for their strong psyches.

The moment they entered, gasps and woahs erupted from the door.

The cookies from morning were still there. And looked the same as before. No mold nor dust. Junpei took a bold move and bit on one of them.

"Stupei, that was on the ground!" After a bite, Junpei fell onto the ground, trembling because of the cookie that entered his mouth. "JUNPEI!" Akihiko ran to the capped idiot to check on him. "Are you okay?"

"Senpai…" He finally spoke, but with a tinge of excitement. "These cookies… are AWESOME!" While Junpei began wolfing down the cookie pile, the twins began picking up the cookies and licked them a bit, their eyes widening in realisation!

"This is…!"

"I'M SO GONNA GET FAT FROM THIS!"

The red-eyed brunette too began wolfing down cookie after cookie, where Akihiko, Yukari and Minato decide to follow suit as well, leaving Mitsuru to watch in envy, trying her best to make herself a good example.

Soon after, the room was void of cookies, and while Yukari and Hamuko looked like they gained weight, the alpha males still looked like behemoths on steroids (except they don't take steroids in the first place).

"Aw man, I need to join a sports club after this…" Hamuko spoke as she pinched her chubby stomach with great disappointment. Minato walked to her and began poking her. "Hey! If you're someone else, I would've 180 degree'd you in the head."

Minato grinned mischievously, saying "Hey, Junpei! Wanna poke this comfy pillow?" Junpei looked at the two. "Oh boy!" Hamuko landed a furious front kick on his abdomen that sent him into the opened wardrobe, causing him to fall into the void below it.

'**HILARIOUSLY EXECUTED!**'

"IORI!" Mitsuru yelled. Minato calmed the others down, telling them this is the gateway to their mystery realm. "It's like Narnia. Only difference it's darker." All of S.E.E.S. sans Junpei nodded, traversing into the endless void that is Aka Manah's domain.

_~ AKA MANAH'S ROOM ~_

Junpei fell onto a carpet of crimson, in front of two enigmatic figures who looked like characters from video games.

Minato walked out of the void first, holding a box of microwaved takoyaki, "Welcome back, kid. Thanks for listening ta my offer," Minato smirked as the rest of S.E.E.S. walked out of the void as well. "No shit."

He put the takoyaki down on his throne table. The rest of S.E.E.S. was busy admiring Aka Manah's version of the Velvet Room. The elegant deco. The unnecessarily sharp edges on the furniture. The robed figure showing its face to eat-

The rest of the team sans Minato fell to the ground in pure disgust. That face was just god awful. How could Minato not feel uncomfortable facing the sight of… that?!

The goat-headed figure and eldritch horror finished his luxurious meal. "Ah, human food. That's one of the very few things your kind's good at nowadays. In return-" He scavenged his shelves again. "Here," He threw a wisp into his body. "What the hell was that about?"

"I just gave ya a sample shadow ta try out," Minato flipped his tome at a whim, finding a new entry on it in clear Japanese. "A COWARDLY MAYA? Really? Can't you give me a DRIVE?"

"Hold ya horses, kid, ya can't control shadows stronger than you, even by someone like you. DRIVEs are Tier-3 shadows, so they'll likely run over ya before ya can ride on their backs."

Minato quickly grasped the entire situation. "So that's where those Social Links come in handy. Make good bonds, I get a power level boost. End goal: I can casually tame and control Max-Tier shadows."

"To the addition that you can only summon them during the Dark Hour." The god-demon added.

Junpei snapped out of his vomiting frenzy first. "What are we even talking about? Let's get this over with and go to bed already."

Aka Manah frowned. "Oh yeah, your team of misfits are here too, suppose they deserve a reward as well for venturing here…"

Suddenly, each member of S.E.E.S. felt a surge of power from within, as their {STANDSONA}s' appearances changed a bit.

{ORPHEUS}'s lyre was now shaped like a circular saw blade. {EURYDICE} now possessed shoulder pads with extra speakers attached on its shoulders. {HERMES}'s legs now possessed small talons. The female figure sitting on {IO}'s bullhead now wears a set of arm pieces for extra protection. {PEHTHESILEA}'s sword is now a sword-whip hybrid. {POLYDEUSES} had extra armor on its head.

"Wow…"

"I feel stronger already!"

"Incroyable!"

"Holy shit!"

"Anyways, I don't really have any requests right now. If ya need shadows ta fuse, my friend, come ta me at any time."

_~ ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, EVENING, THE NEXT DAY ~_

The rest of S.E.E.S. came out of the void, albeit stuck in the middle of the entrance due to sheer numbers. But fortunately, they got out in the end. "Augh, next time, we visit in smaller groups."

"No way! I'm not gonna let ya surpass me on ya own, Mr Leader!" Minato sighed from the comment and went to prepare for bed along with his twin sister.

The redheaded Ice Queen spoke, "The exploration was a success, even though we were… unfortunately traumatized. S.E.E.S, dismissed!" Everyone else cringed and walked out of the room.

Junpei, looking at the twins, gave them a quick scoff before he left the room with jealousy.

_~ COMMAND ROOM, THE DORMS, DARK HOUR ~_

Mitsuru and Akihiko, alongside the chairman, were surveying Iwatodai for excessive shadow movement. No progress so far though.

"I wanna go train again…" The albino gym junkie sighed. The chairman took this opportunity to speak, "Don't worry Sanada, it'll all workout in the end." The other two mentally facepalmed while the chairman boastfully laughed from his success.

The seniors both summoned their {STANDSONA}s to check on their upgrades. "How does he even do that, giving our {STANDSONA}s extra armor and crap?"

Mitsuru sighed, even she didn't know how it works, "To be honest, let's not think too much about it. What matters is our egos have gotten stronger." Akihiko nodded in approval.

"Tomorrow's a full moon, better train for the big day…"

* * *

_~ UPGRADES INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_{ORPHEUS}: Lyre now ricochets more and deals more damage._

_{EURYDICE}: Option to unleash highly destructive sonic wave through speakers but harms all everyone in a radius as well._

_{IO}: Additional damage resistance thanks to arm pieces._

_{HERMES}: Flight enabled, feet can now grab items or people or fling them from higher ground._

_{POLYDEUSES}: Increased accuracy and extra head protection._

_{PENTHESILEA}: Sword-whip which functions like a threaded cane from Bloodborne._


	12. Chapter 12: The Ballad of The Deathly H-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series.

**Author's Notes: **I'm just gonna slow down for a while. Gotta tidy up my ideas to keep the story quality fresher. Sorry for any inconveniences.

**Chapter 12: The Ballad of The Deathly Hands**

_~ BILLBOARD, GEKKOUKAN HIGH, AFTER SCHOOL, THE NEXT DAY ~_

The quartet gathered in front of the board, heling the twins look for their respective clubs.

"So, what ya lookin' forward to, Bro-nato?" Minato blew a raspberry. "Heck if I know."

"I'd like tennis." Hamuko cheerfully yeeped.

Minato turned to her, "Wear long pants. Kill anyone with a camera on sight. If it's Junpei here, feel free to kick him in the balls." The capped teen perked up, "Hey, I resent that!"

"Kick him in the gall for me too!" The three chucked a bit, whereas Junpei let out a series of coughs.

'**MAKE IT THREE.**'

"You know what? I'm going to the swim team just because I already have to run a lot and I already mastered kendo a while ago…" The quartet nodded at approval.

The capped idiot held his hat down, saying, "Alright then. Best luck ta attractin' the ladies with ya sweet bod, emo-bro," Minato frowned at the exclusive nickname. "Don't call me that," Junpei sighed, "Why so serious?"

Minato let out a tough hmph before leaving to attend his new club.

_~ INDOOR POOL, GEKKOUKAN HIGH, AFTER SCHOOL ~_

Minato entered the school's indoor swimming pool, noticing a crowd of swimsuit-wearing students. The guy next to the tracksuit-wearing girl was as huge as him. He presumed the one coaching them was the coach.

The coach led him to them to get introductions readied and set, AFTER getting those documents folded, that is. "This is Minato Arisato. He'll be joining our team." He pointed at the girl. "This is Yuko, our manager."

She walked up to the emo-haired behemoth. "Hello, I'm Yuko Nishiwaki. Nice to meet you. You're a junior, right? Since we're in the same year, you can just call me Yuko."

Minato spoke with this poker face. "Whatever."

'_She seems nice.'_

'_**I SENSE NO MALEVOLENCE IN HER, MASTER.**__'_

"Hey, Kazushi!" The equally tall boy bowed loyally. "Yes sir!"

"You two are in the same class, right? Kazushi, keep an eye on the new guy here, okay?" Kazushi replied. "Yes sir," He turned to Minato. "You're the guy who went out with Yukari Takeba on the first day of school, right?"

Minato facepalmed, "Not this again…" Kazushi chuckled, "You're practically famous. I'm Kazushi Miyamoto. You've seen me around, right?" "The pro jock?"

The super jock let out a hearty laugh before getting his serious face on. "Long story short: from now on, you're mine after school." Minato mentally threw up yet his externals kept his composure. "Just because you joined mid-season, don't think I'll go easy on you!"

Minato approvingly nodded, "I'd like to see you try." Gossip came from the back talking about his tough shell of a delinquent.

Kazushi smirked. "I've got a good feeling about this…"

Unsurprisingly, Igor's voice reached Minato's eardrums. _'Congratulations, by discovering the Magician Social Link, you have unlocked the option to tame and assimilate Tier-1 or below shadows of the Magician Arcana.'_

The emo-haired delinquent pinched his temple and sighed. "Chariot, huh?"

Yuko chimed in their little conversation. "Since today's your first practice, just have a look around and we'll call it a day. I'll make sure your uniform's ready tomorrow."

After scuttling around for a day, the emo-haired delinquent decided to head back to the dorms with his twin brother.

_~ GYM, GEKKOUKAN HIGH, AFTER SCHOOL, EARLIER ~_

On Hamuko's side, she was joining the tennis club.

And there stood Ms Kanou. "So, you all have a new teammate. She's from class 2-F. Everybody be nice to her, okay?"

Hamuko enthusiastically waved at the crowd of students, "Nice to meet you all!"

"Nice to meet you too!" The rest spoke and bowed at the same time.

"Ah, cheerful are the youth- and um, who was the leader for the juniors?" A keen-looking student walked up to the red-eyed brunette. "That would be me."

"Oh, good. I'll leave the rest to you. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do here anyway." Kanou giggled as she left.

The keen-looking student sighed, "…all right."

Students around her began talking behind Kanou's back. "I don't really know anything! Tee-hee!" Another replied, "Oh, good. I'll leave the rest to you. I don't really know what I'm

supposed to do here anyway."

The leader of the junior team was losing her temper. Fast. With a loud command, the others ran to have practice. The leader then let out a sigh containing a pint of frustration.

"You're Hamuko, right? I'm Rio Iwasaki, a junior like you." Hamuko nodded back. "I'm in charge of the juniors in the club, so don't hesitate to ask me anything. This club meets on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. We don't meet for a few days before exams, so keep that in mind."

The brunette nodded cheerfully, "Thanks."

Rio smiled back at her. "Well then, we're gonna concentrate on doing basic exercises today, so come on and join in. Just keep up as much as you can." Hamuko took this opportunity to boast a little. "I'm more worried about you, actually. If you didn't know, I'm a martial arts champion!"

The strict leader's eyes widened at surprise. "Really?! Now that you mentioned it, I think I saw that in your record a while ago…"

By discovering a new Confidant, Igor's voice spoke to Hamuko's mind. _'Congratulations, by discovering the Magician Social Link, you have unlocked the option to tame and assimilate Tier-1 or below shadows of the Magician Arcana.'_

She smirked. "Very well. Let's go. Front row, start us off!"

After a series of laps, muscle exercises and basic drills in serving and receiving, Hamuko was just in time to return to the dorms with his twin brother Minato.

'_I wonder when'll I get my own shadow tome like my emo-bro?'_

_~ RECPETION AREA, THE DORMS, NEAR-EVENING ~_

The twins returned the dorms to meet a potato couch Junpei, a bookworm Mitsuru and a cleaning Akihiko.

"S'up dudes?" The two nodded at him. "How's Kenji, by the way? I mean your impression of him," Minato lifted his shoulders. "He said you're a pretty cool guy…"

The emo tiredly sighed, "Everyone does…" Junpei casually sighed, "Cocky little bastard. But you two'll get along just fine." He turned on his serious mode. "Anyways, let's go to Tartarus tonight. Newsflash: more vegetables are popping up, and I wanna get stronger by kicking some shadow ass."

Hamuko replied in approval. "Two birds with one stone. I like that."

Afterwards, the twins headed back to their room to rest a bit.

_~ ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, EVENING ~_

As the twins walked into their room, something odd was lying on Hamuko's crimson-pink bed.

Surprisingly, it was an elegantly carved tome, with golden framing, a pale feminine mask attached to the middle of the cover and reflective emerald materials forged onto the edges of the golden framing.

"GREETINGS, MISTRESS HAMUKO." The tome spoke like Minato's tome, albeit with a classy English accent. "Woah, my own tome?!"

Minato took out the Alrrayiy to make comparisons. "**YOU.**" A green glow came from the mask as it replied. "YES, IT IS I, MY DARK COUNTERPART."

"I AM THE EIRAF, A TOME OF PURITY SENT BY THE DIVINE AMESHA SPENTAS TO PROVIDE YOU GUIDANCE."

"So, what's so different about the two of you, except the fact you were sent by the good guy gods to aid my sis?"

The tome politely answered, "AS YOU ARE MY MISTRESS' OTHER HALF, I SHALL REVEAL THE ANSWERS YOU SEEK. I AM A TOME OF PURITY. UNLIKE THE TOME OF SHADOWS, I CAN PURIFY SHADOWS INTO NEWLY BORN BEINGS CALLED {PERSONA} WITH NEW ELEMENTAL-BASED ABILITIES."

"ALLOW ME TO BRIEFLY EXPLAIN: {PERSONA}S ARE NO SIGNIFICANT PRESENCE, COMPARED TO OUR EGOS. THEY ARE LIKE SHADOWS, EXCEPT THEY ARE SHADOWS HEAVILY INFLUENCED BY THE HUMAN PSYCHE, CAUSING THEM TO UNDERGO MUTATION, THUS CREATING THE {PERSONA} SPECIES. ONE COULD SAY THEY ARE THE NON-AGGRESSIVE COUSINS OF THE PREDATORY SHADOWS, AS THEY DO NOT REQUIRE CONSUMING PSYCHES FROM HUMANS TO SURVIVE."

"So basically, you can allow my sis to wield multiple of these elemental-based {PERSONA} thingies formed from dead shadows instead of just controlling them."

"EXACTLY. I CAN ALSO SHAPESHIFT BY WILL, THOUGH MY ABILITIES ARE BASED ON BENEVOLENT DESIRES." Hamuko frowned with worries. "Does that mean I might drop you on a road or anything?"

"**A BETTER OUTCOME THAN BEING SHREDDED BY CAR TYRES, AT LEAST-**"

Hamuko whacked the tome of shadows. "Head chop!" BONK! "**NGH!**"

"NO NEED FOR WORRIES, MISTRESS. I CAN STILL TELEPORT LIKE THE ALRRAYIY DOES. AND FROM A WIDER RANGE."

"Alright then. Welcome aboard, Eilaf!" The tome smiled and dissipated into a cloud of wispy essence, entering Hamuko's body.

"How did it do that?" Hamuko made a quick theory. "I guess it's the benevolent desire to remember loved ones in their hearts forever."

The twins shrugged it off and went off to prepare for tonight's Tartarus raid of the week.

_~ 10__th__ FLOOR, THEBEL BLOCK, TARTARUS, 18 MINUTES BEFORE DARK HOUR ENDS ~_

"SHIT!" Junpei yelled as one of the three DANCING HAND guardians levitated to fist {HERMES} and the capped slugger. They dodged successfully at the last second. "Fire and talons not doing much to it! Arrows too!" As he noticed Yukari's arrows having the same effects as his talon slashes.

"{ORPHEUS}'s Hecatonchires breath didn't do much. Its cloth must've been elemental-proof." He said as he warded off a diamond ring flung towards him by one of the DANCING HANDs with his sawblade lyre.

Hamuko was having trouble too. "Soundwaves not too effective…" The DANCING HANDs were slowed down by {EURYDICE}'s sonic blasts, but they stood up regardless of intensity. Suddenly, a lightbulb lit above her head. "How about strike attacks? We haven't tried that-"

Yukari was knocked back by a diamond to the face by yet another DANCING HAND. The other three began a counterattack. "Junpei, smash {HERMES}'s wings onto the first one. Sis, lyre bash the other. Me, COWARDLY MAYA time."

Junpei let out a weak tsk at him as he stunned the first DANCING HAND with a wing bash.

Hamuko smashed her heart-shaped lyre onto the second DANCING HAND's head, officially putting it out of commission.

With a deep breath, Minato took out his tome as it grew to normal size, preparing a summoning ritual. "COWARDLY MAYA, slam them!"

With that said, a COWARDLY MAYA burst out of the tome's pages, molding itself into the shape of a hammer, striking its mask at the final shadow, which had no chance of dodging, stunning it.

"We did it!"

"Ready, Bro-pei?"

"I was waiting for you to say that."

{HERMES} twirled its flames around the COWARDLY MAYA's hammer-body, as it grabbed the hammer up high for a basketball grand slam.

"TAKE THIS! SOLAR SHOCKWAVE SPECIAL!"

As the hammer came into contact with the tiles, the DANCING HANDs disintegrated into black gelatin before a wave of energy wiped out all of the shadows on that single floor, sending a massive shockwave across the Dark Tower!

The battle was done. No shadows detected.

The duo of high school students was panting, having used up most of their energy. Minato was bear-hugged to the ground by a familiar red-eyed brunette. "THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Junpei was on the sidelines, treating his former injuries caused by the now dead DANCING HANDs.

"Yeah, keep taking all the credit…" He said as he spat some blood onto the ground.

"An excellent performance, Arisato and Iori. The Dark Hour's almost over. Let's pick up Takeba and leave as soon as possible." The trio nodded as the two males carried the unconscious brunette after having {ORPHEUS}, COWARDLY MAYA plus {HERMES} on the shadows.

"What the hell does she eat?"

"There's gotta be like 50 Wild Duck Burgers inside her…"

"Oh wait…" Hamuko grabbed out Eiraf to absorb the drops of leftover shadow residue left on the floor. After the tome vibrated for a second, a red figure with a grumpy face was displayed from the cover.

"CONGRATULATIONS, MISTRESS. I HAVE FUSED FOR YOU THE {ARA MITAMA} {PERSONA}."

"**I ENSLAVED A MAGIC HAND FOR MY MASTER ALONG THE WAY HERE.**"

Junpei's eyes widened in jealousy. "When did you- fuck it. I don't need a tome to be special..."

"That's an… interesting {PERSONA} to look at." Minato said with an eyebrow raised.

"So, the Arisato twins have their own tomes now, and it appears each of them have different properties. May we discuss this after we return to the dorms?"

The quartet woke Yukari up as she healed herself back to tip-top shape.

A sound of rattling chains stole their attention. "Uh, what was THAT?"

"I sense Death! Squadron, hurry back to the lobby! We're not strong enough-"

Junpei snapped before the Ice Queen finished her sentence.

He no longer wanted to be just a sideshow. And tired of being bossed around.

In a blinding rage, he ran towards the source of the rattling. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GONNA PROVE TO YOU ALL I'M THE TRUE LEADER! RAGH!" With that sentence, the capped idiot charged for the shadows.

"Junpei…! That idiot!" The rest of the team ran for Junpei, before he was flicked towards their direction like an insect to a human hand.

The rest of the trio felt immense fear as they saw the source of the rattling.

A shadow with its face shrouded in a blood-stained cloth sack, with only one ominous white eye to see its surroundings, wearing two long chains across its left and right shoulders, forming a cross. Each of its gloved hands were holstering a long-barreled revolver.

Bloodlust radiated from its shadowy cloak.

"WE ARE SO FUCKED!" Hamuko unconsciously sweared.

* * *

~_ SHADOW INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_[DEATH]: REAPER_

_[DEATH]:_

_[FILE LOG CORRUPTED]_

_Death: DEATHDEATHDEATHDEATHDEATHDEATHDEATHDEATHDEATHDEATHDEATHDEATH_

_DEATHDEATHDEATHDEATHDEATHDEATHDEATH_

_[DEATH]:_

•_ [DEATH]: DEATH_

•_ [DEATH]: DEATH_

•_ [DEATH]: DEATH_

•_ [DEATH]: DEATH_

•_ [DEATH]: DEATH_

•_ [DEATH]: DEATH_

* * *

_[NAME]: HAND_

_[LOG INFO]:_

_The HAND is a Magician-class shadow taking the form of a gloved hand with a masked head erupting from the lunate area._

_HANDs can levitate themselves to thrust towards foes or grab unwilling prey. Outside of these techniques, they are less notably special than other shadows such as the MAYAs' trapping mucus and the BEASTs' ethereal projections._

_Note: Keep HANDs away from other Magician-class shadows! They can fuse and cooperate with each other and become even more dangerous!_

_[STATS]:_

•_ [POWER]: C_

•_ [SPEED]: C_

•_ [RANGE]: D_

•_ [DURABILITY/STAYING]: B_

•_ [PRECISION]: C_

•_ [DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: B_


	13. Chapter 13: High Priestess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series.

**Author's Notes: **Needed to change the locations for each of the Full Moon Operations to put in the JoJo enemies from Stardust Crusaders. Forgive me if I wasn't doing a good job. With that said, please keep reviewing and click that poll button!

**Chapter 13: High Priestess**

_~ 10__th__ FLOOR, THEBEL BLOCK, TARTARUS, 6 MINUTES BEFORE DARK HOUR ENDS ~_

'_OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT-'_

"To the right, Arisato!" Mitsuru's voice spoke from his headgear.

Minato, with sweaty skin and burn marks all over his back, was distracting the REAPER from the rest of the team with a hit-and-run tactic, which greatly annoyed the unbeatable shadow as it kept shooting explosive bullets towards Minato riding on his MAGIC HAND to meet up with the team.

As the ragged shadow kept aiming at the Wild Card with Molotov cocktails, entrenching the floor with alcohol. With a single snap, flames lit up behind the blue-haired emo's tracks.

'_How many abilities does this thing even have?!'_

The hand-shaped shadow kept fingering its way to the nearest exit, bulldozing all the other minor shadows along the way. Things weren't looking pretty for Minato. On the next corner was a series of shifting rooms due to Tartarus fading from existence. With Minato's guidance and the HAND's already impressive agility, they pounced through each of the unseen hazards.

Thinking he outran the monstrously powerful shadow, he turned to look behind him, only to see his new Boogeyman prepping a powerful attack with its bare right palm.

"That thing's charging a powerful attack! Be on your guard!"

Knowing something bad was about to happen, the emo-haired delinquent ran for the next corridor and barricaded it with ice walls from {ORPHEUS}'s ice breath. However, luck was on the side of Minato Arisato. An access point was within sight!

The Alrrayiy finally spoke in the middle of all this senseless chaos. _"__**MASTER! I CAN SEE THE ACCESS POINT!**__"_

'_If I'm correct, the beam will trigger a chain reaction, where the ice walls will crash into my HAND, sending it flying to the fucking exit.'_

A loud WOOSH sound blasted through the icy walls, a beam piercing through the barriers like thin paper. As Minato predicted, the walls created a pressurised explosion of water vapour, pushing Minato and his MAGIC HAND as the pet shadow was violently propelled towards the access point by the remnants of {ORPHEUS}'s walls.

After a series of twists and turns, the Alrrayiy finally spoke in the middle of all this senseless chaos. _"__**MASTER! I CAN SEE THE ACCESS POINT!**__"_

As the shadow and its master were reaching the access point, the REAPER growled before it shot the flying delinquent in the stomach, the emo-haired renegade let out a loud groan as his intestines were punctured. Losing his concentration, the HAND faded from existence.

"ARISATO!"

"**MASTER!**"

The REAPER chuckled as it floated towards the delinquent, aiming its left pistol to end his pathetic life.

'_So… this is how it ends, huh? I'll be home soon, mom, old man…' _He chuckled in his mind, feeling his life energy fading into the air.

A deep voice from another faithful night urgently returned._ 'NO! THE HOST WILL NOT DIE!'_

At that moment, {ORPHEUS} appeared in front of its user, before out came a giant figure with coffin-wings.

"{THANATOS} again….?"

{THANATOS} let out a guttural howl before ripping off a part of the REAPER 's face, knocking it back greatly. After it had regenerated, the REAPER responded with a furious barrage of hot lead. {THANATOS} blocked most of the bullets mid-air with its shimmering katana, but the recoil alone knocked back the embodiment of death.

Knowing there was no beating it in a short span of time, it aggressively grabbed the downed emo by the head and tossed him towards the access point. After which, the dragon-masked figure and the revolver-wielding shadow began exchanging blows again. This time without its master.

_~ LOBBY FLOOR, TARTARUS, 1 MINUTES BEFORE DARK HOUR ENDS ~_

Minato flew out of the access point on the lobby floor like a speeding motorcycle before Hamuko caught him with {EURYDICE}'s puppet-like arms.

"NII-SAN, WAKE UP!"

Mitsuru, already aware that there's only less than 1 minutes left in the Dark Hour, hurried everyone conscious to carry the two males out of the tower before it disappears.

_~ OUTSIDE GEKKOUKAN HIGH, MIDNIGHT ~_

By the moment everyone from S.E.E.S. stepped out of Gekkoukan boundaries, the Dark Tower sank back into the ground, descending back into the void.

"Reckless… idiot…" The red-eyed brunette teared up, unable to bear seeing his brother and best male friend hurt so badly.

"It's not your fault, Arisato," She coldly glared at the sleeping Junpei, "Iori, however, will be executed for this."

Yukari sighed as she healed the two reckless renegades up to perfect shape in a minute. Afterwards, she collapsed out of exhaustion.

Minato woke up first, scratching his head after his major injuries were gone. "Ugh… is everyone- MMPH!" Minato's colossal body was tugged down onto the floor by his crying twin sister. "I'm so sorry! If I were stronger, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Minato sighed, wiping her tears off her face. "Toughen up. It's not your fault and you know it. By the way, we'll be kicking that capped idiot's sorry ass later. Wanna join us?"

The Alrrayiy spoke coarsely, "**HE WILL FACE HELL FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU!**"

Eiraf spoke from Hamuko's chest, "IF MY MISTRESS DESIRES IT, SO IT SHALL BE…"

"Count me in…" She tiredly spoke with a smile as the twins kept hugging each other.

Akihiko, standing next to Mitsuru, was thinking of his past…

'_He reminds me of Miki a lot… though hotter and not related- dammit, not now!'_

His face blushed lightly from thinking about Hamuko. Minato, noticing this, sent him a deathly glare. He awkwardly stopped blushing afterwards.

Mitsuru sighed a breath of relief. "I'm glad you're all okay. Let's go back."

Everyone in the team sans the dizzy Iori nodded as they returned to the dorms.

_~ OUTSIDE, THE DORMS, MIDNIGHT ~_

Junpei, somewhat awake now, was tied up onto a tree for a very special execution.

"Iori, for your reckless actions and defying your leader's commands, you shall be EXECUTED!" Mitsuru said, prepping {PENTHESILEA} for an -45-Degree Execution.

"W-wait, I'm sorry, senpai! I swear it won't-" "SILENCE! You shall learn this the Kirijo way."

Hamuko formed a sadistic smile around her face. "For me and nii-san, I'll make this execution a blast," Minato cracked his knuckles and summoned his trusty ego-given-form, {ORPHEUS}. "Don't forget about my guts, you fucking dickwad."

"Sorry, Junpei, you know the rules." Akihiko reluctantly armed {POLYDEUSES}'s rapier.

"N0, PLEASE-"

"TOO LATE! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA! -"

The nightly atmosphere was replaced with a ruckus of ice blasts, punches, explosions, surging electricity and Junpei's misery-filled screams.

'_Your Fool (22) Social Link has reached level 2! Not only you, but also your team's physical attributes have increased, as well as any Fool-class {PERSONA}s created by the recently discovered tome of purity. Keep up the good work, you two!'_

_~ CLASSROOM, GEKKOUKAN HIGH, MORNING, FULL MOON DAY ~_

For the past few days, Minato got to level up his Social Link with Kazushi and Kenji for keeping really terrible secrets. So did Hamuko by hanging out with Rio, Akihiko and Bro-pei. They also got themselves a few shadows and {PERSONA}s.

Speaking of Junpei Iori, fabled idiot and baseball adept, was battered and broken. So broken, in fact, he barely even managed to speak a full sentence to anyone yet.

The side effects of the execution left him in that state for the past few days.

"That's what you get for making me get shot, punk," Minato coldly stated. The duo of brunettes nodded back. "Why the fuck did you run off like that?"

"…" In a surprising turn of events, tears went down his cheeks like when Hamuko saw him with a bullet hole on his stomach. "Don't… know…" The following comments only made Minato sigh, so he decided to let him go. But…

Junpei kept stumbling across the hallways, nearly bumping onto his classmates. In the end, the emo with a heart of gold decided to pat him in the back.

"W-why… after troubles-" The tough-looking emo replied, "What? Too good for you now?" The capped idiot bit his lips, his jealousy and annoyance still lingering in his soul. "Hmph, I'm gonna check out the new bookstore near the dorms after school. Need to get a few porno fics for Stupei here." The girls moved their heads back in disgust.

Junpei, immediately shrugging off the side effects of Mitsuru's execution, spoke perfectly fine for the first time of the day, in an awkward but cheerful tone, "Stop calling me that! I'm comin' with ya guys ta prove I'm a ladies man."

"Junpei, even with your bod, you're no match for Minato-kun here," Yukari stated. Hamuko, next to Minato, stared at her suspiciously, "Says the one with the secret crush on him." Yukari groaned in annoyance. "No, I don't!"

"Who doesn't-" The friendly atmosphere died down as Toriumi entered the classroom. "Now, now, school isn't a place of fun, so go back to your seats, slaves. Now, we'll be reciting…" As the insensitive bitch began reciting dead peoples' quotes, the males of S.E.E.S. went to sleep in an instant.

_~ STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM, GEKKOUKAN HIGH, AFTER SCHOOL ~_

Before the quartet were able to leave entirely, Hamuko was summoned by Ice Queen Mitsuru to discuss an important matter.

As the red-eyed glutton and student council president entered, they were greeted by what obviously seemed to be the entirety of the student council. "Everyone, this is Hamuko Arisato. She's the one I've been talking about for the past few days. She'll be joining us starting by tomorrow," The young man with swept back grayish-black hair and mysteriously same physique as his twin brother, standing in front of them, looked at her with weary eyes. "Hamuko-chan, huh…"

"Yep," The pressure was really laying down onto her. "My name is Hidetoshi Odagiri. I supervise the Disciplinary Committee," Another long brown-haired girl next to him introduced herself, "I'm Chihiro Fushimi, the Treasurer. I'm a sophomore, and um... I'm still learning the ropes, so... please be patient with me, Hamuko-chan."

_'Oh god she's cute…'_

Trying to ignore the thoughts in her head, she spoke, "I'll do my best," Odagiri raised an eyelid to her, "You must be talented if the president hand-picked you."

Suddenly, out of the blue, Igor's old man voice shot the Wild Card in the head!

'_Congratulations, by discovering the Emperor Social Link, you have unlocked the option to tame and assimilate Tier-1 or below shadows and {PERSONA}s of the Emperor Arcana. Keep going, young one!'_

"Thank you for joining us today, Arisato," Hamuko raised her hand, "Why didn't you pick my twin bro? He seemed like the leader type," Odagiri scoffed, "You delinquent of a twin brother has no place here. From the records, he beats people up all the time. Not to mention the fatalities-" "Which were cases of self-defence, Odagiri." The Ice Queen did a weak glare at him, but that alone was enough to shut the grey-haired student up.

"Who's the fucker who's talking shit behind my back?" The council members looked out of the windows, spotting a wild Minato Arisato on a tree, obviously spying on the council team to check out if his twin sister is in trouble. "Arisato, what is the meaning of this?" The delinquent opened the windows from the outside, stepping into the conversation. "I came to take care of my sister. Now fuck off you lot."

Odagiri tensed up badly from the repeated cursing. "Excuse you, who do you think you are?!" The emo-haired delinquent glared at him, "The one who'll-" Misturu summoned {PENTHESILEA} in front of him to stop him from doing something rash. "Cease this nonsense at once, Arisato," She looked at the glutton. "Hamuko Arisato, you may leave with your brother now."

The twins nodded. "Come on, sis, Stupei and Pinkari are waiting for us…" Hamuko turned back to see the council members' faces as she began leaving. All of them were shocked sans Chihiro, who was blushing lightly at the sight of Hamster's twin brother.

_'Nii-san's Confidant spotted!'_

_~ BOOKWORMS USED BOOKS, STRIP MALL, IWATODAI STATION, AFTER SCHOOL ~_

At this time of the day, the place was crowded with students trying to go home or go shopping for whatever it is they want.

As soon as they walked inside the book store, an elderly couple can be seen around the counter. They were both short and has wrinkles all over their faces, much like usual old people. The bookstore around them, however, was more of a labyrinth. If the labyrinth was constructed by stacks of books instead of solid gold or ancient technologies.

Yukari stated, "Wow, this place sure is messy…" The poker-faced emo walked pass her. "Messy is an understatement."

The old man held his cigar, tranquilly greeting the infamous quartet. "…welcome. What would you like today? We have fresh mackerel…!" The old lady interrupted, "…sorry, as you can see, we don't sell fish here."

"Great. A nut job-" Head smacked.

"Hey, you're students, aren't you? Gekkoukan High, right?" The quartet simultaneously nodded. "Then you must've seen the persimmon tree there…" The quartet raised their eyebrows in question. "What tree?" The capped idiot replied.

"Do you think I'm making this up!? ...I'm serious! It was planted right beside a walkway in a courtyard at the school."

"If it did, mister, I'm not sure it's that noticeable." The old man frowned while the old lady walked up to them. "Sorry. He's rambling on like an old man. Just ignore him."

"Alright then." The quartet left as soon as they paid for their books.

_~ COMMAND ROOM, THE DORMS, NEAR-MIDNIGHT ~_

Mitsuru was working on the support terminal all by herself.

"Still at it?" Mitsuru sighed, "Yes. You never know when the enemy might appear." Akihiko asked, "But, I thought you couldn't scan outside of Tartarus?" The Ice Queen sighed as she waved her hair. "To be honest, {PENTHESILEA} can only do so much in terms of data gathering. Although, the power of {STANDSONA} seems to be much broader than I

thought. We've even got someone who can forcibly inherit {STANDSONA} or powerful shadows' abilities. There's something special about their ability. It's probably been that long since their awakening."

"Time will tell, Mitsuru. Time will te-" All of the terminal's alarms went beeping in an instant. "A shadow?!" Akihiko enthusiastically exclaimed how Mitsuru actually found one in the first place, "You found one?!" The atmosphere got more tense by the second.

"Yes, but something's not right. The reading's off the charts. We've never encountered something like-" Akihiko cracked his knuckles. "It's one of those, right?" Mitsuru nodded in agreement. "Oh, this is gonna be fun. Time for a rally call."

_~ DOCKS, IWATODAI, DARK HOUR ~_

"Why are we at the docks again?"

Yukari smacked Stupei's cap, causing it to fall onto the ground. "The shadow's in that abandoned lighthouse, Junpei. So… are you coming along, Akihiko-senpai?"

The albino gym junkie smirked condescendingly, "Of course I am, I'm ready for some long-denied action," However, seeing as his injuries aren't fully patched up by {IO} yet, the redhead leader decided to speak with him. "No, your injuries still linger. Like it or not, you are to remain here and fend off any wild shadows that notice us."

Sighing in defeat, {POLYDEUSES} sharpened its dual rapiers to and welcomed any potential feasts.

"Under this lighthouse is an abandoned Kirijo Group laboratory. Our boss shadow should be located inside. Minato Arisato will be leading this operation. Proceed with caution, everyone."

Junpei quietly scoffed, "Him again?"

The quartet descended into the depths of the lighthouse of long lost pasts.

_~ KIRIJO LABS-003, LIGHTHOUSE, 55 MINUTES INTO DARK HOUR ~_

The lab looked worn-out as expected. The electronics there, however, were in perfect shape, as the lights automatically powered up to reveal a futuristic chrome hallway. The quartet sans Minato had their eyes widened in surprise.

"Damn, this is high-tech," Junpei stealthily exclaimed, running to the end of the tunnel. "Found the entrance yet?"

The capped idiot arrogantly replied, "Yep, guess that means I'm better than you, Mr Leader." Minato mentally sighed, obviously tired of his charade.

As the door was opened, the quartet's eyes widened as if they witnessed something horribly wrong.

A room of experimental horrors rocked them to the soul. A series of large tubes housing a series of cryogenically frozen human children. A jar containing shadow ichor with danger signs labelled onto them. And worst of all, a rotting corpse was sitting on a chair facing the monitor, filling the air with miasma. Honestly, this place would make a great horror setup.

'_This is fucked up horror shit…'_

'_Who in the right mind did all this…?'_

Hamuko's stomach threatened to puke all of her self-made dinner until his twin brother calmed her down with a hug. Yukari fell to the ground, unable to fully understand the situation they were in. Junpei's jaw extended to the ground.

Mitsuru attempted to distracted the team from the horrifying sights of the labs, "Focus, everyone. Find the shadow and grab anything useful."

As soon as the team recomposed themselves, they began searching for valuables. On a desk was a folder dubbed 'SHO MINAZUKI'. He hid it inside his pants for further investigation.

Meanwhile, Hamuko scanned the area with Eiraf, gaining a new {PERSONA} named {CHIMERA} in the process. All of which made Junpei more jealous.

Yukari found a stack of research documents listing a record of {STANDSONA} experiments. But then, a series of alarms activated as if something or SOMEONE interacted with the consoles.

The cryogenic tubes opened up and released the dormant experiments. The children woke up confused with their surroundings before all of their pores began leaking black ichor, scaring the shit out of the quartet.

Shadowy creatures burst out of the seemingly lifeless kids, tearing their blackened insides in a twisted matter. The girls, even Mitsuru from the comms, stopped resisting the urge to puke on the floor from the sight of innocent children transforming into floating TIARAs.

'_This is… ugh… my grandfather's work…?'_ Mitsuru knew the harsh truth all along.

Taking advantage of the situation, the four TIARAs flung their hairs towards the downed Hamuko like tendrils. If not for her reflexes, she would've ended up a ham kebab. Supporting herself with her naginata (which she was considering replacing later), Hamuko summoned {EURYDICE} and ordered it to play heavy metal towards the shadows. As the soundwaves hit the hairy shadows, they were slammed against the walls, heavily weakened by the wind.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING ME PUKE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yukari's ethereal arrows finished them off quick enough. Hamuko looked at her with worrisome eyes, "Remind me not to piss you off too often-"

Before anyone could say anything, a series of circular saw blades were heading towards their location at high velocity, ready to cut their heads off.

Mitsuru alerted the group, "Iori, behind you!"

That wasn't going to happen on Junpei's watch. He, imbued with {HERMES}'s power, smacked the saws to the ground with his sword at speeds almost rivaling {ORPHEUS} and {EURYDICE}.

Following up the saw attack, a schrome figure pounced towards the quartet at high speeds.

That said, the emo-haired delinquent stole the capped swordslasher's spectacular moment with a pincer grab onto the shadow's… mouth?

The figure was a that of a small creature having a tribal mask with vicious eyes and bared fangs for a face, and clawed thin, muscular arms sprouting out a mush of liquid mercury.

The quartet sighed in exhaustion. "Great work, Arisato. Now finish it off." The emo nodded before applying strength to the shadow's mouth. "Aye aye, sir!" In a second's notice, however, the shadow turned into a caltrop, forcing {ORPHEUS} to let go of its rigid edges.

"My name is {HIGH PRIESTESS} and I shall slice you in half for that!" With that said, {HIGH PRIESTESS} repeatedly ricocheted through the walls and phased through a steel door.

"What the hell was that? Seriously, I would've finished it off if you hadn't-" Hamuko's glare silenced him in an instant as they ran towards the large vault door with the neon sign 'TESTING AREA' above it.

The moment the delinquent and red-eyed brunette stepped in, a flash of metallic silver jumped pass them. The quartet immediately entered attack mode, instinctively summoning their {STANDSONA}s behind them.

The feral voice echoed through the halls again. "Nyeheheh, the hunters have become the prey!" The steely shadow began dashing towards the emo, whereas he blocked with {ORPHEUS}'s palm slice. The palm impacted onto a sharp razor which grazed Minato's hand, much to the {STANDSONA} user's surprise.

"Minato-kun!" The flash went for Yukari next. At blinding speed, it managed to graze Yukari's elbow, even after she dodged. "Yuka-tan, stay back!" Fire began to leak out of {HERMES}'s helmet. In an instant, a circle of flames twirled around the quartet.

Hamuko smirked, "Genius, Bro-pei! The next time the metallic menace strikes we'll be able to see it where it came from," {EURYDICE} slashed the metallic figure with a naginata slash the moment it burst out of the flames, causing it to flee back as her weapon did zero damage to it. "Crap, it's hard as steel."

Slowly, {HIGH PRIESTESS} morphed into a harpoon gun, impacting Hamuko's chest as a loud crackling sound can be heard throughout the room.

"ARISATO! TAKEBA, THEY NEED YOUR HELP -"

"HAMU-TAN!" Junpei said as the fire around him dissipated. The shadow flung a perfectly new butter knife, which pierced Junpei's blocking palm. "AGHHHHH!"

"JUNPEI!"

"SHIT! You bastard…" The enraged delinquent let out out his signature Hecatonchires ice/fire breath at the feral shadow, missing it through every corner.

"Too slow, too slow!" A shuriken shot Minato in the throat and his limbs stopping him in his tracks. Before fainting, the mechanical puppet launched a final laser beam attack at the off-guard shadow, heavily injuring it, knocking it back to the walls. "Space-ripper stingy eyes, bitch- ngh…."

"NOT YOU TOO, ARISATO! TAKEBA, WE NEED YOU!"

Yukari, standing at the back of the corner, noticed the 360-degree turn of events.

Things were going south. She needed to stop being useless.

'_Hamuko-chan's ribs are in bad shape. Minato-kun's throat… obviously in bad shape as well. Have to remove those before healing them… I have about less than a minute to patch up their wounds before {HIGH PRIESTESS} wakes up. Go time.'_

With her inhuman instincts and speed, she carefully took out the various shrapnel sticking onto her fallen ally's flesh, one by one. Stitching Junpei's wounds with {IO}, Hamuko was next on the list.

That's going to be a problem. As the tribal {HIGH PRIESTESS} woke up from its severe injuries, it started to morph into a spear gun and shot itself towards the healer. Sensing the approaching danger, Yukari formed a perfectly circular crystalline dome around her allies, successfully blocking all of {HIGH PRIESTESS}'s attack but losing some stamina in the process. Blocking the shadow's onslaught and patching up the downed brunette at the same time, Yukari's concentration never wavered. In a short span of seconds, she moved onto their emo-haired leader.

There was only a very brief timespan before {HIGH PRIESTESS} can break her barrier. With a pair of ethereal tweezers, she instantly picked out the embedded shurikens in his throat and limbs, once again stitching each of them quicker than a bullet reaching its target.

By the time she finished her handiwork, she used the majority of her stamina to heal up the dying {STANDSONA} users' wounds. She was rapidly breathing, "I'm not… useless-"

She fell down onto the floor snoring without finshing that sentence…

Minato and Hamuko woke up from their quickly induced coma. "Stubborn Pinkari… always busy helping others-" He blocked a pitchfork thrusting towards him, catching its sharpened edges between his fingers. "Even though you can't take care of yourself."

"Sweet dreams, Yuka-chan," As Junpei woke up from his beauty sleep, {HERMES}' flames grew more intense as seconds passed by. "Ready, Junpei?" With a tsk, he jumped to the back, posing for a combo attack…

"Of course I am! We're doin' this for Yuka-tan, right?" The Wild Cards nodded to each other as they each summoned their vrooming RAMPAGE DRIVE and hybrid-beast {CHIMERA}, the two of them charged through the testing area.

Mitsuru spoke from the comms, "Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection. Remember that, Takeba, Iori, Arisatos…"

{HERMES} coated the racing RAMPAGE DRIVE and charging {CHIMERA} with a spiraling flame barrier thanks to {EURYDICE}'s vibrations, creating a wall of heat and death which burnt every scrap of steel in its way to a crisp.

The trio of fighters shouted out in perfect harmony. "CROSSFIRE OVERTURE SPECIAL!"

{HIGH PRIESTESS} kept backing down with no avail, as it felt the full fury of the unbearable heat. The DRIVE floored the melting shadow with a foot wheelie, which was followed up by a horse kick to the mask, sending it crashing against the walls of the testing area.

Huffing and puffing, the {HIGH PRIESTESS} mildly recovered before shouting-

"YOU'VE DONE IT NOW, YOU LOUSY BRATS!"

The shadow sank into the walls, leaving S.E.E.S. bewildered and fatigued.

"Do ya guys think it's over…?" Minato disapprovingly shook his head. "It's not dead yet. Plus, I'm getting a bad vibe all of a sudden-"

His line of thought was interrupted as a lump of liquified steel rose from the ground, shaking the ground and engulfing the quartet in a fleshy colored human mouth made of pure steel.

"You just had ta say it!"

"Welcome to the belly of the beast, prey! Crush to death!" It said as a red, colossal tongue knocked the team off the ground as the blue-haired leader landed onto a molar, whereas the shadow was closing its tremendous jaw.

"**ABOVE YOU, MASTER!**" The Alrrayiy voluntarily summoned a COWARDLY MAYA, which shapeshifted into a suspensory pillar to stop the giant molar from advancing further.

"It sent him flying!" The red-eyed glutton shouted in surprise.

"Teeth! Large ones!" The capped idiot panicked, "Minato! Run! You'll be crushed!"

"SHIT!" {ORPHEUS} manifested on top of its user, struggling to stop the {HIGH PRIESTESS} with its bare right hand from chomping its user to mesh. The giant shadow taunted their troubled field leader, "You wish to pit your strength against mine?" Before it let out a series of malicious cackles as the COWARDLY MAYA's mask began to shatter, weakening its whole structure.

"W-what power!"

"Mortal, these teeth are harder than diamonds! You'll never break them!" The giant molar above the struggling delinquent sank even further. "I'll kill you first!"

"Help nii-san!" The moment {HERMES} and {EURYDICE} appeared out of thin air, the shadow spoke once more. "Don't get in my way!" Before the tongue could even lick them to death, the duo's {STANDSONA}s carried them and the unconscious brunette into the air.

Junpei began a counterattack against the enormous tongue. "Home Plate Special!" The helmeted messenger flew towards the fleshy tongue, letting out an eagle scream as it morphed into a gigantic fireball, causing the shadow to release a suppressed cry of pain.

Minato's hand was reaching out for the conscious duo as he and {ORPHEUS} were being flattened into emo-flavored pancakes.

"Arisato's in trouble!"

"Shit, I'll pull him out!" The MAYA's crunching sound stopped {HERMES} in its tracks. Shortly after, a glassy explosion can be heard inside the molar. "BRO-NATO!"

"NO!"

"MY OTHER HALF!"

"M-Minato-nii, are we t-too late…?" Before she could let out any tears, increasingly loud rumbling can be heard. "Wait, what's that awfully familiar noise…?" Hamuko's emotions shifted from grief to confusion. As the voice got louder, a grateful smirk kept forming around her cheeks. "Everyone, take cover!"

"MUDA!" A mechanical knuckle flew out of the shattering molar as well as cracking the teeth nearby. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA-"

"Even though the teeth were harder than diamonds, he broke out!" Hamuko shouted out. "Holy shit! He ain't done! He's smashin' the other teeth like soft rock!"

Hamuko, regaining her confidence, stood up cracking her neck. "Come on, Bro-pei, we can't fall behind of big bro," Junpei smirked, "You're such a rebel, you smug son of a bitch!"

{HERMES} and {EURYDICE} joined the red-scarfed marionette in its teeth-smashing frenzy. "Hey, we're getting the hell out of here." After a thousand talon kicks and {STANDSONA} rushes, the alloy teeth belonging to the {HIGH PRIESTESS} shattered completely as the quartet leaped out of the gaping mouth wound. All of its artificial teeth flew out in a fountain-like fashion.

[HIGH PRIESTESS – DECEASED AND DEFEATED!]

The trio of close-ranged brawlers didn't stop there. They kept punching their way up to the surface. In fact, their adrenaline was so great, nobody noticed the blue energy entering the female Wild Card's body.

The two seniors felt the powerful, moving tremors underground. They ran for the source after hurryingly packing up the portable radio station.

"What's going on down there?!"

"They're heading- FOR THE DORMS!"

_~ RECEPTION AREA, THE DORMS, MIDNIGHT ~_

Soon after, Hamuko, Minato, Junpei and the unconscious Yukari smashed out of the carpet floor of the dorms, with debris flying out of the newly formed pothole.

"Man, that was incredibly convenient-"

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit… Senpai's gonna execute us for this…" The capped idiot sweat bullets as ran to the corner to wallow in despair, fearing a second execution from the Ice Queen's dreaded {STANDSONA}.

"Not on my watch," Hamuko quickly used her newly gained {HIGH PRIESTESS} powers to secrete liquid metal from her palms, mending the pothole with alloys from the ground, shocking the panicking baseball fanatic but this time he showed a sense of relief. By the time Mitsuru and Akihiko returned to the dorms, she had just finished repairing the damage done. "So this is the power of the Wild Card…"

"Congrats to your first major power, sis." The emo said as he hugged his slightly shorter twin sister. She puffed her face in a childish matter. The Ice Queen and blushing gym junkie shared a smile at the sight of the rare sight of exclusive sister-complex, Minato Arisato.

Once again, Igor's voice strikes again! _'Your Fool (3) Social Link has reached level 3! You may now tame Tier-3 shadows or {PERSONA}s of the Fool Arcana. Remember: a Social Link keeps the monsters away!'_

As Mitsuru's smile faded, she coughed to gain the attention of S.E.E.S, "You have all performed well in this mission. We'll be giving you all a day off. Hamuko Arisato, take Takeba back to her room and change her clothes," The brunette nodded and proceeded to carry the unconscious brunette back to her room bridal style. "As for Minato Arisato and Iori…" She inspected their tattered armor.

"Clean yourselves up, and go to bed. Dismissed." The two males then escaped to their rooms to fall into a deep slumber once more. Before the capped idiot enter his room, Minato spoke, "Great job, Bro-pei."

Junpei's jaw mentally dropped to the floor from hearing that positive remark. He never expected to hear that from Minato of all people.

_~ ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, DARK HOUR ~_

Prison kid was standing in front of a pair of battle-exhausted twins. With their greatly enhanced senses, they instantly woke up to the presence.

"You've prevailed yet again."

Hamuko rubbed her darkened eyes. "Uh… nii-san, why do I see the prison kid?" The prison kid laughed softly, "Hoho, it's hilarious considering the vast potential within you. As a matter of fact, both your powers seem to have changed quite a bit…"

The twins looked at each other with puffy eyes. "Why are you here?" The kid innocently sat on Hamuko's bed with an adorable posture. "If you don't mind, can I be your friend?" The twins' exhausted eyes widened a little, surprised by his words.

'_Dammit, he's too cute!'_

'_Whatever.'_

"I'm very curious about you two. Is that alright?" The blue-haired jock rolled his eyes to the back, saying, "Sure, whatever," "Count me in!" The kid stood up from the pinkish bed. "The, from now on, we shall be the best of friends. My name… is Pharos. You may call me that if you wish."

A new tarot card, along with Igor's old man-ish voice began to sing into the twins' heads, _'My, my, what an exotic find… you seem to have discovered the Death Arcana. As it levels up, you shall be able to create {PERSONA}s of this Arcana, as long as bonus accessory for your team's {STANDSONA}s.'_

Pharos teleported to the front of Minato's bed. "It appears time is rather cruel to us, so I must go now. I look forward to meeting you both once again." He said as he faded from existence.

'_I wonder what ol' Igor /the creepy gremlin meant when he mentioned bonus accessories for our {STANDSONA}s…'_

* * *

~_ SHADOW INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_[NAME]: TIARA_

_[LOG INFO]:_

_The TIARA is a flying shadow resembling tiaras attached to a mask and fake hair. It is capable of freely controlling their rather long hair to trap prey. Other than the hair, it has practically zero attack or defensive capabilities._

_Stronger specimens of TIARA were shown to have the capability to create blinding flashes of light by rubbing their shiny tiara quickly._

_Note: The hairs are somehow heat-resistant but its airborne nature and incredibly light weight makes it highly vulnerable to strong winds and even small blizzards._

_[STATS]:_

•_ [POWER]: D_

•_ [SPEED]: C_

•_ [RANGE]: C_

•_ [DURABILITY/STAYING]: C_

•_ [PRECISION]: C_

•_ [DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: C_

* * *

_[NAME]: {HIGH PRIESTESS}_

_[LOG INFO]:_

_{HIGH PRIESTESS} is a full moon shadow, making it very unique among its bretheren. Its small size and nimbleness make it difficult to strike and its diminutive claws are very durable, being able to cut through alloy._

_{HIGH PRIESTESS} possesses teeth harder than diamonds, making them almost unbreakable. It can use them to bite hard on or crush the opponent by chewing them._

_{HIGH PRIESTESS} also possesses the ability to shapeshift and assimilate itself into any type of metallic matter, be it copper or lead. Moreover, it can also replicate rather complex structures, transforming into a spear gun to shoot itself at S.E.E.S. It can disappear into a wall and then reappear elsewhere to strike. Its small size by default belies an ability to turn gigantic if it can assimilate a great amount of material like the structures of the testing area._

_Overall, {HIGH PRIESTESS} makes for a fearsome opponent for non-close-range opponents or {STANDSONA}s._

_[STATS]:_

•_ [POWER]: C_

•_ [SPEED]: B_

•_ [RANGE]: C_

•_ [DURABILITY/STAYING]: A_

•_ [PRECISION]: D_

•_ [DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: NONE_


	14. Chapter 14: First of The First

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay. Reorganising things now. Less chat. Bye!

**Chapter 14: First of The First**

_~ ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, MORNING, THE NEXT DAY ~_

Today was a Saturday so nobody has to endure the pain of school work. Excluding all the brain-rotting homework. The buff emo woke up from his slumber after his twin sister had left minutes ago. As he got up, his phone rang playing 'Jekyll & Hyde'.

"Who the fuck is calling-"

"The fuck who's calling is I, Elizabeth! Ah, such a fascinating language…"

Minato nearly choked himself from the surprise that an attendant was calling him. "What do you want?"

"I am truly sorry to bother you, but... I have a big favor to ask."

The delinquent sighed, "Say the word."

"It's been quite some time since we've had a visitor worthy of our attention. If you don't mind, will you accept my requests? Of course, there will be rewards when you complete these requests. I anxiously await your cooperation."

Minato cut the line as soon as she finished. He began rubbing his temple from swearing to the naïve attendant without knowing.

"**SHALL I SLAY HER TO CURE YOUR FRUSTRATION, MASTER?**"

"From now on: speak only when spoken to." The tome mentally nodded.

* * *

_~ LIVING AREA, THE DORMS, MORNING NEAR-NOON ~_

Minato walked down the stairs in his sleepwear, which only consisted a pair of pyjama pants and bunny slippers (don't ask). Cruel was fate, he bumped into Yukari as he was going downstairs. "Sorry- eh…" She began blushing as she saw the emo's half-naked state.

"Your nose is bleeding," Yukari quickly looked at her nose, where streams of blood were flowing down her face. She quickly wiped it off to avoid any… Junpei-ish assumptions. "S-stop it, geez!" The brunette quickly ran off to avoid conversation.

At the same time, the capped idiot tapped the frustrated emo in the shoulder. "What's up with her?"

"Beats me… anyways, hurry up downstairs, sis is making a fucking pancake parade. I can smell them from here."

The duo arrived to see the two brunettes in the living area. While Yukari was busy wiping her nose, and avoiding eye contact with the duo, Hamuko was crazily preparing stacks and stacks of pancakes. How the heck did she get that much ingredients for the batter in the first place? Whatever, she's resourceful, I'll give her that.

"Hi guys, you're just in time for my special Pancake Parade! Bon appetite!" The capped idiot stared at the pancake stack in awe and horror. Is his stomach ready for this?! "Holy shit…" The emo patted him in the back, saying, "Good luck, pal."

* * *

_~ 15 MINUTES LATER ~_

Even after the pancakes feast, whilst Minato and Hamuko were still swallowing tons of pancakes into their endless stomachs, Junpei and Yukari were lazily slouching on thecouch. "Man, how can you guys eat that much? I'm stuffed as hell…" The pink-pajama'd brunette said while poking her breasts, sighing in disappointment seeing how those pancake stacks have made her fatter than before. "I need a diet…"

The red-eyed glutton wearing red pyjamas replied, "To be honest, that's just a portion of what we usually eat." The capped idiot and famous brunette's jaws were left hanging mid-air.

"I've joined (and mastered) various classes of Tae Kwon Do and Judo and I'm still like this…" The two brunettes kept poking each other's cheeks as the males kept watching TV.

Minato, sipping his morning coffee, spoke, "Well, I suggest you two hit the gym before you accidentally break the floor or something like that," The two (obviously) pissed brunettes glared at the tactless emo. Minato just calmly replied, "Or y'know, go raid Tartarus more often…"

After a long chat, the twins decided to keep unlocking their Social Link bonuses to tame more varieties of shadows and {PERSONA}s.

Maybe even test out the Death Arcana bonuses Igor mentioned…

* * *

_~ FLORISTRY STORE, STRIP MALL, IWATODAI STATION, NOON ~_

Yukari and Minato were looking at the bundles of exotic flowers filling the floristry store. Very rarely do people see real flowers this beautiful in the cities. Meanwhile, Hamuko went to the theatres with dumb ol' Junpei. Talk about youth…

"Hey, um… oh, never mind," Minato turned his head to the hesitant brunette. "What do you want now," Yukari frowned at the cold statement. "Hey, you don't have to be so mean."

She began to speak, "Y-You might have forgotten about it already, but... at the dorms... I did some stupid things. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It's been bothering me for a while. It's hard not having a regular family, ya know? Everyone else has a mom and a dad..."

Minato raised an eyebrow, "So your mom's dead too?" "No, asshole," She sighed again, "After dad died, mom kept searching for new men… disgraceful, I know…" The emo-haired renegade glared at her with a disappointed look, "Ungrateful fuck… we lost both in a car accident, you slut," Yukari, unfazed by the insult Minato hurled at her, sadly sighed, "I know, I know, that's how I really feel, though."

Igor returned to the male Wild Card's head to congrats him once more. _'Congratulations, by discovering the Lovers Social Link, you have unlocked the option to tame and assimilate Tier-1 or below shadows and {PERSONA}s of the Lovers Arcana. Keep going, young one!'_

'_How the fuck does this even work?!'_

"Ugh, enough about mom, let's just go look at the flowers," Minato's psyche returned to reality as soon as he heard Yukari's tsundere voice. "Whatever."

Yukari went back to searching for the perfect flowers for her room. "Hmm... lilies are too overpowering, and roses aren't really my thing... maybe gerberas...?" While the brunette was speaking, the emo was spacing out for a second there…

'_Hm, maybe I should go visit Aka Manah a bit again, see what he's got in store. Maybe he'll just give me one of those delivery service tasks next time, but he's pretty unpredictable for a notorious figure. Talk about complicated… then again, I might bribe him for a few {STANDSONA} upgrades for the crew too. Perfect stratagem! -'_

"Hey," The emo didn't budge. "Hello?" Still not budging. Time for a pro gamer move, as Stupei once mentioned. She began pinching Minato's ear with inhuman strength.

'I probably should- OW OW OW OW!'

At long last, the stoned emo has returned to reality as he slapped Pinkari's hand off of his already swollen ear. "What the fuck?!" The brunette formed a rather intimidating smile which would've sent shivers down anyone but Minato's spines, "I said: which color should I get?"

"Trick question: pink," Yukari smiled, "You're a smart one, aren't ya?" Minato coldly smiled back at her tsundere act. "Hmm... but, just gerberas might be a little plain... what other flowers do you think would look nice? Oh, you've never seen my room, have you? Well, what good are you?"

"Invite me in, then, Ms. School Slut," Yukari glared at him, "Y'know, if you were Junpei, you would've been sent crashing to a wall, leaving behind a smoking hole on it. But seeing you, I'll consider it…"

Minato backed away a few steps from her in case of dangerous acts on a calculated scale. Instantly, Yukari laughed at his reaction, "Psyche! You're as bad as Junpei…" She wiped her tears away as the emo frowned deeply.

'_Your Lovers Social Link has reached Level 2. Magician {PERSONA}s discovered and fused are now more powerful. Pimp power!'_

"Well, my turn to pick flowers now. Got two decade-old folks to pray to…"

The larger twin went to buy himself some funeral flowers.

"_Why does everyone in S.E.E.S. have parental problems?"_

* * *

_~ THEATRE, STRIP MALL, IWATODAI STATION, NOON ~_

'_I can feel Yuka-chan's Social Link power surging through me! Alright, it's my turn to shine!'_

Finishing the deep thought, the gluttonous auburn-haired fighter noticed a wild Junpei bought her two tickets to the film 'Double-Barreled Justice'. "Ah, 'Double-Barreled Justice', how long have I waited fer ya!"

"Then what're waiting for, let's go already!" Hamuko enthusiastically dragged the excited idiot into the theatre.

* * *

_~ THEATRE, STRIP MALL, IWATODAI STATION, AFTERNOON ~_

The red-eyed brunette found the movie stupidly complex for her to understand fully. Junpei, on the other hand, looked a bit gloomy, cocking his head a bit. "Well… that wasn't what I was expectin'. Villain ain't all that evil. They kinda killed it fer me when he started talking about his tragic past... it's cooler if the bad guys were eviler, best to be all the way to the core than some of it,"

He shrugged off the disappointment. "Anyways, still got time? Let's grab some grub before we meet up with Bro-nato." The brunette nodded as they went to grab a meal.

* * *

_~ OUTSIDE WILD DUCK BURGER, STRIP MALL, IWATODAI STATION, AFTERNOON ~_

Holding a bouquet of pink gerberas, Yukari is now walking to the meeting point with her emo-haired acquaintance, humming happily along the way. Minato, on the other hand, held a batch of pink carnations, red roses, white orchids and chrysanthemums.

'_That was convenient, two level ups in a single event… hmmm, looks like sis is doing a good job with her Social Link as well.'_

"Look, it' Junpei and… HAMUKO?!" The scene in Wild Duck Burger was a rare sight among eyes. The glutton herself was wolfing down tens of burgers each second. There seemed to be no stop of the feeding frenzy. Junpei, however, looked defeated, holding his bloated stomach, threatening not to gurgle everything he ate onto the table.

"So full… Hamu-tan, you should slow down a bit…"

The red-eyed glutton was now looking at Junpei with a curious look. "Why would I? I'M STARVING!" She continued stuffing the void that is her stomach with burgers and fries, completely ignoring the pink brunette and her emo-haired twin brother standing behind her.

As soon as she turned around, she stopped chugging, "Oh, hwey, gays," Minato ruffled her auburn hair a bit. "The Arisato family curse, eh?" His twin sister swallowed her last burger batch. "Nep."

"By the way, how're we gonna pay fer all these burgers?" The capped idiot asked. The two brunettes sighed, "Junpei, this here's Duck King's Feast costs nothing, if you can finish this whole thing, which is damn near-impossible," The capped idiot kept looking at the mountain of burgers. "How the fuck do you finish all this shit?! -" Head smash from Minato. "No swearing in front of sis."

"Fenks, nhii-sen," The emo-haired delinquent couldn't let his gluttonous twin sister have all the fun, can he? As he sat down, he too began chomping on the burger bundles at speeds unrivaled.

The capped idiot and famed brunette stood near them as they kept devouring their Feast.

"Look at them go…"

Whilst the quartet were looking at themselves, two authoritative figures walked up to them. "The Arisato Family Curse, huh?" The figures revealed themselves to be Police Officer Tatsuya Suou and Chief Inspector Katsuya Suou of the Criminal Affairs Bureau, along with {APOLLO} and haughty {HYPERION}.

"Hey there, Bro-nato's uncles. Want a snack?" The cops-on-breaks politely declined them. "No thanks. We've just had a quick meal from now. Back to work, little bro," The Cop of the Sun grumbled while walking for the station, "Don't call me that…"

There two {STANDSONA}s followed suit as well. "Genetics at work," The silver psychic walked to him and laughed a bit. "Glad the crash didn't wipe these little ones out!" A punch to the disk from the ringmaster's fist silenced him instantly.

"Yeesh, sorry…"

The capped idiot twirled his hat at the gobbling twins, "You guys sure got an interesting family…"

'_While mine sucks borderline ass…'_

Igor always had to speak into the twins' heads whenever they have interactions with their Social Links._ 'Your Magician Social Link has reached Level 2. Magician {PERSONA}s discovered and fused are now more powerful. Impressive performance!'_

'_Wait, I can fuse them?!'_

* * *

_~ NAGANAKI SHRINE, EVENING ~_

The twins knelt to their late parents' graves. Each of them were heavily decorated with opposite elements to each other. Their mother, Hikari Arisato's gravestone was decorated with both pink carnations and red roses, in remembrance of their love for her. Their father, Kubomi Arisato's gravestone was instead decorated with white orchids (Kubomi hated the color pink) and chrysanthemums of various colors to honor him for living his life to the fullest.

Junpei and Yukari were standing behind them. The pink brunette struggled to look at them for obvious reasons. The capped idiot kept biting his bottom lip due to some… bad memories.

After some praying and sympathies, the quartet gathered in front of the shrine. "Sorry for ruining the mood…" It's Junpei's time to cheer the team up! "No worries, guys, we've all lost someone important to us before-"

"What does it truly mean to lose someone important?" A voice came from a bench near their location.

On the bench was a guy with slightly long, light gray hair, and a pair of lifeless eyes. He had a very pale complexion, and wore a blue and white striped collared shirt with black pants.

Next to him was a little girl with brown eyes and hair braided into two buns. She was wearing a navy-blue jacket over a pink shirt with a rainbow on the stomach area and navy-blue skirt. She was carrying a red backpack.

"Who are you?" Minato and Hamuko both felt something familiar radiating from them. What was that term again?

'_A Social Link…!'_

"My apologies. My name is Akinari Kamiki, and this little girl here, is Maiko Oohashi," The girl politely greeted them. "Hello." Each member of the quartet 'uniquely' greeted her back.

Thanks to the emo-haired delinquent's detective blood (from a certain family), he easily spotted the problems each of the Confidants of the duo were facing.

"You're dying, aren't you? Can tell from the pale skin and eyes. Minor sweating on the forehead. Coupled with neck swelling. Diagnosis: AIDS." Everyone looked at him with shock, some intrigue coming from the sickly male.

"Heh, sharp one, aren't ya? …we're both victims of fate. Have to say, he's got some sharp perception…" The girl looked down but spoke soon after, "Wow, you'd make a nice detective."

Everyone calmed down, "Sheesh, be more tact next time, jerk…" The delinquent narrowed his eyes, "No point in running circles." Ear pinch finally made him apologize to the duo of future Confidants, causing the rest to laugh.

Akinari stood up limping, "Well, it was nice meeting you, even in these circumstances… farewell then."

'_Congratulations, by discovering the Sun Social Link, your team has gained passive regenerative abilities, and your Sun Arcana {PERSONA}s' powers will become stronger as this Social Link progresses. There is still more to discover!'_

Maiko followed suit. A rumbling voice came from her stomach. "Don't worry 'bout me. But I'm a bit hungry now…"

Hamuko, Junpei and Yukari frowned, realizing they had no food to offer.

"Here," The social justice warrior, with a warm smile, took out a box of weird takoyaki from a store in the strip mall earlier. "Take this. Free of charge for hungry, hungry kids." The little girl smiled back to him drooling, "Thank you so much, nii-san!" She hugged the delinquent's right leg, earning a sigh from him.

Igor's voice is on a row today!_ 'Congratulations, by discovering the Hanged Man Social Link, your team's defensive abilities, as well as your Hanged Man Arcana {PERSONA}s' powers will increase as this Social Link progresses. There is still more to discover!'_

After the girl left with the takoyaki, the capped idiot walked up to the emo-haired delinquent with some admiration (and questions). "You have a heart of gold, Bro-ato, no wonder ya our leader!" Minato smirked, "Weren't you jealous for the past few weeks?" Junpei coarsely patted his back, causing Minato to frown a bit. "Come on! That's all in the past now. Now let's get back to the dorms, can't wait for another daily Tartarus raid!"

"Don't push it," Hamuko walked up to her twin brother's left ear, whispering as they walked back to the station, "Psst, how'd you get that takoyaki in the first place?"

The twin stuttered for a moment before saying, "I… uh… stole it from a rich fat guy on the way here…" Hamuko frowned deeply.

"He looked like he needed a diet- NGH!" The brunette finally let go smirking at him. "You're lucky I'm not telling Mitsuru-senpai." She held out her tongue at him, causing the delinquent to chuckle a bit.

The sun was setting and dawn was approaching…

* * *

_~ THEBEL BLOCK CHECKPOINT, TARTARUS, 58 MINUTES BEFORE DARK HOUR ENDS ~_

With the barricade gone, the quartet can now properly proceed to the next floor: the Arqa Block. Before departing, however, they decided to visit the notorious Aka Manah for some… favors, as people say.

They stepped into the crimson portal, traversing through a sightless void devoid of light and hope.

* * *

_~ AKA MANAH'S ROOM ~_

Aka Manah was there with Mg Ahororr'e again. Unexpectedly, a new guest was sitting next to him, in what seemed to be a newly installed tavern bar at the leftmost corner.

The new figure looked like a paladin from some famous MMORPG. Except his armor was entirely mechanical, with pulsating lines of light-blue and light-green travelling through the outline of the armor. On his adequately large shoulder pads were gilded sculptures of unknown origin. He had no visible mouth but a horizontal line slot revealing a singular camera lens in the middle. Hinges were located on his mechanical helmet-crown, giving out a divine and righteous vibe.

Overall, it's obvious he's Aka Manah's opposite or something like that.

He sighed while drinking from a glass cup. "So, this your new game now, Aka? Making teenage fleshlings fight death gods and creatures formed from the negative human emotional spectrum?" The Daeva Prince rolled his eyes to the side, sighing, "Better than killing space pirates and stopping an undead invasion, at least…" The armored figure returned to drinking whatever was in that cup.

"Who the heck is he?" The emo pointed out, earning a surprised look from Aka Manah, supposedly unaware of their existence in the first place, "Oh, you guys're back, and by the way, this is my twin brother, Vohu Manah. But we're not from the same pops, if that's what you're askin'." The quartet looked at Vohu with curiosity. The capped idiot spoke in realisation, "Oh, so it's one of those 'family reunions', yeah?"

The Manah Brothers looked at each other, only for them to burst into laughter in a matter of seconds. "Hehehe… no, that's weekday activity. Plus, I'm sure our deadbeat dads won't even let us meet, being the dicks of light versus darkness, yeah," The brunette archer was raising her hand, which was intercepted by a whisper from the delinquent named Minato. "Their dads are the gods of good and evil. In case you're brain-dead, Aka's the evil one and Vohu's the goody-two-shoes."

"Oh… ohhhh."

The Manah Brothers began to speak. "Anyways, back to business. Good work with beating the Priestess husk. Got a few upgrades y'all can check on later for a price. And you…"

He pointed his dead fingers to the emo, "What?" The demon chuckled, "From the eyes of the readers, I can see you've been working 24/7, enslaving those fragmented egos to your whim, artistically altruistic performance! Now that you've gotten two of those things, you can fuse 'em!"

Mitsuru, from their comms, pinched her chin with suppressed curiosity. She had never thought of this process possible, as seen from her corporation's attempts to research them. Maybe she'll try to apply herself for shadow education.

With a snap of a finger, Minato's tome appeared out of midair, landing onto the makeshift throne. "For my first trick, frankly free, I'm going to make these two abominations disappear!"

The pages containing the MAGIC HAND and COWARDLY MAYA were ripped from the tome. A black hole appeared between Aka Manah's palms as he concentrated, sucking in the two freshly torn pages, whereas it instantly exploded into a harmless blast of energy, leaving behind a brand-new page with the new shadow printed onto it.

The fused shadow looked like the MAGIC HAND, except it had extra Magician masks on its knuckles. Alongside losing its 'head' on the wrist part, a part of the MAYA was on the top, connecting to its bow tie, resembling an incomplete wrist with no visible bone structure but the ichor acting as blood during a major cut. On its palm was a human mouth, albeit filled with disfigured teeth.

"I i-is… LIMB… serve… new mast-ter now…" The LIMB wisped itself into the new page and into the Alrrayiy itself.

Yukari, Hamuko and Junpei's eyes were lit as saucers after witnessing the grotesquely amalgamated shadow. "Say goodbye to sleep, Yuka-tan…" The brunette in pink nodded in approval.

"I also provide alternative services such as shadow dismantling, which'll give y'all a special item when you bring me a shadow ta… specially killed."

Igor, exasperated, spoke through the twins' heads simultaneously. _'Sigh… your Seven of Pentacles Social Link has reached level 2. You have unlocked the ability to fuse shadows, or dismantle them for items- wait, what's an 'Aka Manah Mit-Bits'-'_

Igor's voice was forcefully cut off by someone else.

Vohu Manah let out a yawn, finishing his cup's contents. "If you're all done, I think it's my turn to chat with the owner of the tome of purity. Come, little girl, time for a spot of tea, as they say. Hehehe." He laughs like an old man. Talk about old…

The red-eyed brunette stepped up to the light god, with some degree of anxiety. "Your tome allows you to wield a weaker but significantly flexible power of the human psyche. The {PERSONA}, is a manifestation of one's personality. It's no ego, but it's still has its worth. While your manifestation of egos is of varying strength and ability, {PERSONA}s are all the same, enable you to harness magic through it. That's right, magic exists but its ways are extinct to your kind due to sin and hypocrisy. Which was a total shame. Ahem."

S.E.E.S. was completely indulged in the groundbreaking facts that were being revealed to them by the two multidimensional wayfarers. The existence of magic and knowledge of shadows are a worthwhile topic, don't you agree?

"You can fuse these things in the Velvet Room. Be sure to take some coin with you, even though they've got zero use for it. Hmm…"

"Well, that was an eventful evening. No requests needed for now. Feel free to ask for your new ego-festation upgrades later on and catch more shadows and {PERSONA}s for us, 'kay?"

"Or maybe come have teatime with us? I look forward to your next visits."

'_Congratulations, by discovering the Suit of Goblets Social Link, you have unlocked {PERSONA} fusion, as well as a series of Suit of Goblets Arcana {PERSONA}s to fuse. Come visit us a while!'_

"One last thing…" The quartet nearly puked from looking at the gender-bent Davy Jones as she tossed them some magical wristbands, alongside a book with the width of a dictionary.

"These wristbands will allow you to unleash the wonders of magic. Simply concentrate, and you can cast even the most powerful spells. Be warned that they'll require a portion of your energy to use…"

The eldritch horror then placed the heavy-looking book onto the bar table. "This is the spell list. Get comfy while you're at it," The capped idiot, red-eyed glutton and brunette in pink groaned in exhaustion. "First school work, and now this?! God, kill me…"

The attendant coughed a bit before continuing, "Back to reality, the red one is of fire and light, while the green one is of wind and restoration, and give these two (ice blue and bright yellow) to their respective tarots, would you kindly?"

The quartet nodded and quickly left the bar, waving their hands at the trio of room inhabitants.

* * *

_~ 19__th__ FLOOR, ARQA BLOCK, TARTARUS, 50 MINUTES BEFORE DARK HOUR ENDS ~_

The S.E.E.S. fireteam has been walking for up to eight minutes, yet there seemed to be no presence of shadows in the first two floors at all. On their way, there was free loot all over the place. Finders Keepers.

The brunette archer clung onto her bow tightly. "Where did all the shadows go? They're usually everywhere, right now, the place feels empty," The emo-haired boy twirled his sword with the swiftness of a scimitar, earning the glares of a certain capped idiot. "Probably some mini boss battle coming up…"

"Hey, don't jinx us!" His wishes came true when a bestial snort caught their attention. From the looks of it, the noise came from upstairs. "Well, at least it's a Yuka-tan shadow, no thanks to you…"

The brunette in pink glared at the Magician with murderous intent. "Uh, I wasn't referring you to a pig, t-that'd be un-gentleman-like to me, r-right-"

The others have already left Junpei to his ultimate fate: a hard kick in the face.

* * *

_~ 20__th__ FLOOR, ARQA BLOCK, TARTARUS, 50 MINUTES BEFORE DARK HOUR ENDS ~_

In their way was a giant BOAR with an Emperor mask located on its belly button. Its hooves were golden and so was its shaffron (For boars, obviously), giving the illusion of pitch-black eyes existing under the gilded armor. If this thing were to be sold to England, S.E.E.S. would've earned more than the Kirijo Group.

"I'm detecting a strong shadow in this floor. Are you all prepared?"

"Hell yeah, now ta fry us some pork chops!"

The capped idiot was first to enter battle positions to intercept the giant shadow. Minato was the last to enter battle positions.

The battle has begun.

The BOAR rubbed its left foreleg on the ground, signaling an aggressive charge attack is on its way.

{ZOUCHOUTEN} automatically casted a Sukukaja spell for its master, improving her mobility and perception.

The LIMB casted a Tarukaja for the emo-haired delinquent, nearly doubling his strength.

Junpei tried out a Rakukaja spell which hardened his skin in response.

As the boar began its assault, {ORPHEUS} appeared instantaneously and held it at bay. However, even with its immense strength, the puppet was slowly being pushed back. Step by step.

"Hey, is it just me, or does {ORPHEUS} look different than before?"

The female Arisato wasn't wrong. {ORPHEUS}'s formerly pale blue armor chassis was replaced by another one with dark blue tint. The frames of the speaker have also been tinted with gold. Its white details looked bleached.

"Whatever, doesn't make it any better than {HERMES}," The bird-like messenger flew towards the BOAR at high speeds, morphing into a pair of twirling fireballs before reaching point-blank range.

The solo attack was short-lived, however, as the armor wasn't even fazed in the slightest. "Tch, fire's a no-go!" {ORPHEUS} was flung to a corner, hurting its back, which was also its master's back as well. As the damage transferred to Minato, he spat out a few drops of blood.

Hamuko ran to the shadowy pig with her (semi-useless) naginata. Running through Yukari's arrows, she propelled herself for a spinning thrust to the BOAR's ribs, only for the kinetic force to push herself back to where she started. Noticing the arrows flying towards her, Hamuko shattered them all with a simple guard.

"Pierce attacks don't work?" She dodged an upcoming hoof kick. "Hey, Yuka-chan, try out your wind magic!"

Yukari nodded and began focusing on her wristband. "G-Garu!" A torrent of sharp winds flew towards the hulking shadow, scratching the edges of the golden armor it was wearing.

The BOAR huffed angrily and began focusing on the wind caster. Before it could even reach her, a pair of gloved hands halting the BOAR again. In its light auburn glory, {EURYDICE} manifested in front of the brunette in pink.

However, much like {ORPHEUS}'s changes, {EURYDICE}'s chassis turned from a sparkling gold to a bleached white, much to Hamuko and Yukari's disappointment.

"We liked it better when it was golden…" Unexpectedly, the mechanical puppet turned its head around to face them. "Sorry to disappoint."

The comment caused the brunettes to widen their eyed in surprise.

'_IT CAN SPEAK?!'_

While this was happening, {HERMES} and {ORPHEUS} too began lifting the BOAR up by its hind legs. The capped idiot on the other side signaled his 'potential date' for a triple takedown.

"HEY! WANNA DO A FLIP?"

The auburnette responded with a nod, earning a smirk with the males.

"Here we go…!"

Hamuko placed her hands onto the ground. Her hands began secreting liquid metal, which travelled to the BOAR's shade. Two gigantic hands formed from the puddle, holding the BOAR in midair, revealing its tiny belly mask to the quartet.

"Weakness detected. Shall we commence our combo attack, KAKAW!" An unheard squawky voice said.

"Okay, who said that?" The capped idiot asked. "I think it's that {STANDSONA} of yours," The emo delinquent pointed at the winged {STANDSONA}. "Don't bullshit me, we all know {STANDSONA}s can't-"

"ARCK, ARCK! HURRY UP, SQUACK!"

Junpei kept staring at {HERMES}, "W-whatever, let's just attack already!"

Mitsuru spoke from the comms, "We'll discuss this later. Focus on the shadow!"

"Y'GOT IT, BOSS-MAN!" With that, the {STANDSONA} trio began to fly towards the exposed mask, each of them launching their fists (and talon) at the BOAR which flailed helplessly on the metallic pillars.

After a vigorous hit from the close-range {STANDSONA}s, the BOAR was knocked down!

As the metal pillars collapsed, {ORPHEUS} grabbed a sharp piece of debris and proceeded to shove it into its armor, knowing full well aiming for the stomach won't do them any good. The debris hit a small crack, which grew bigger with each consecutive punch. After a strong final push, Minato ran towards the shard and flawlessly slashed it in half.

"Wait, it's not defeated yet!"

The BOAR got up again. Something was amiss…

* * *

_~ LOBBY FLOOR, TARTARUS, 34 MINUTES BEFORE DARK HOUR ENDS ~_

"This isn't good…" The redhead leader was observing the change.

"I'm going in," The Ice Queen immediately turned her head to the reckless renegade. "But your injuries-"

"Screw my injuries! We have Yukari!"

And so, the albino gym junkie ran up to Tartarus to save the day.

* * *

_~ 20__th__ FLOOR, ARQA BLOCK, TARTARUS, 50 MINUTES BEFORE DARK HOUR ENDS ~_

There was a murderous aura emerging from the BOAR. The crimson glow forming around it wasn't helping.

A sonic wave knocked the fireteam down to the tiles. It seems the blast also attracted shadows as well. Where the hell do they even come from?

"Shit, we're surrounded!" The situation was tensing up. HEAT BALANCEs have barricaded their escape route, they have no choice but to fight their way out…

"Everyone gather together!" The emo called out for his teammates. "You ready to bulldoze us a way out?"

"We're not dying here!"

"Time ta FUCK some FACE!"

"I've got your guys' back!"

Determination is a powerful weapon. Even in the direst of situations, the concept itself can grant a human being power beyond comprehension. Let's see what these teens got!

"Pinkari, shield and heal. Stupei, firewall. Sis…" The auburnette stared at him, awaiting his orders. "Bury them."

"One landslide coming up!" With that said, liquid metal began travelling from Hamuko's palms to the ceiling of the floor, slowly forming what seemed to be sets of stalactites.

While Hamuko was trying her best to shorten the formation process, the trio were busy slinging elemental magic all over the place.

Minato kept slashing and hacking, as {ORPHEUS} blasted breath after breath.

Junpei was exhausting himself from casting all those Agi spells. Alongside was {HERMES}, pecking and burning every approaching shadow off their tracks.

Yukari's barrier grew weaker after each unsavoury blow but she kept enduring as her stamina wanes.

Only a minute left before an All-Out Attack.

Out of nowhere, a small hurricane shot straight towards the capped idiot, bashing him against the walls, leaving behind a few minor slashes. At the same time, a lightning bolt from the BOAR shot Yukari straight in the heart, temporarily shocking her out of the fight.

The cracks on {IO}'s glass barrier began growing even larger.

'_NOTNOWNOTNOWNOTNOW-'_

The emo called out to Hamuko to hurry it up. She was almost done with the ceiling. But her brother was suddenly ensnared inside a pile of MERCILESS MAYAs, completely shutting his legs down.

"A-anytime soon, Hamuko-"

Enough.

As Hamuko fell to the ground panting, massive stalactites rained down onto all the shadows, including the boastful BOAR. Piercing sounds echoed through the Black Tower, alongside the wailing agony befalling the shadow horde. Even with elastic skin, the BOAR succumbed to the weight of the debris, killing and melting it into black goo.

"No life signatures detected. Good work! Akihiko is on the way!"

The {STANDSONA}s, to everyone's surprise, were carrying their owners subconsciously without any command.

"Well, that's a new one..."

* * *

_~ RECEPTION AREA, THE DORMS, MIDNIGHT ~_

The team was exhausted to the bone.

Hamuko was sitting on the couch, tending to the wounded Junpei, Minato and Yukari.

"Dammit, Yuka-chan's unconscious... how am I gonna heal them-"

"I can." A gentle, feminine voice came from behind the red-eyed brunette.

"{EURYDICE}?! How-"

Before she could say anything, her {STANDSONA} walked up to the trio and held out its gloved hand, emitting a green glow of energy which healed the unconscious teammates.

"Through the Death Arcana, we have been given sentience, along a small portion of mine true abilities. {ORPHEUS} should be out anytime now."

A deep and eerie voice came from Minato's side. "Don't say my name..."

Talk about an edgy ego...

"Kid awake yet...?"

"Not yet, partner," {EURYDICE} spoke as she swept through the delinquent's hair. "Soft and smooth. Would make a nice towel-"

The emo-haired boy woke up, grabbing hold of {EURYDICE}'s gloved hand. "So, this is the kid's doing, huh?"

"Hey, Sleeping Angsty, you done...?" The delinquent sighed, "Yes."

"Time for bed, then..."

The puppets-in-black-and-white carried their respective partners to their room.

Meanwhile, Yukari woke up before Junpei. In front her was a mechanical female chained to a bull's head.

"Are you alright?"

"(*Mechanical cow noises)"

A loud shriek echoed throughout the dorms.

* * *

**AKA MANAH'S MIT-BITS**

_~ AKA MANAH'S ROOM ~_

"So, the Death Social Link just changes our {STANDSONA}s' appearances? That sounds lame."

The demon nodded positively to the twins. "It's how it works at first, but progress it further, and you'll gain the full powers of Death itself. If ya want ta test 'em out, there's a door leading to Tartarus here. Don't tell Bitch-suru 'bout it…"

The twins nodded.

"So, any new upgrades we could fetch? The speakers aren't worth it anymore..."

Aka Manah carelessly took out a pair of ethereal shoulder pads, each with four hinges holding up a glowing blue orb of pure energy, forged with white palladium. Next, he took out another pair, these were way LARGER than the latter, almost large enough to cover {EURYDICE}'s face from the sideways. There were also lion carvings on them.

"Well, you have two new upgrade options from killing the Queen of Britain's pet boar: these Mana-Syphoning Shoulder Pads, granting y'all a mana-regenerative field to cast spells with."

The three looked at the other pair of shoulder pads.

"Or the fancy-looking Warcraft Pads, which'll increase your defense at the cost of your hindsight."

"Hmm…"

He took out a pair of gender-respective swimwear of pink and Hawaiian blue.

"I'm also selling swimwear from a special dealer. Also under the cap guy's request."

The twins looked at each other. Hamuko let out a quirky smile.

* * *

_~ 21__st__ FLOOR, ARQA BLOCK, TARTARUS, SOMEWHERE IN THE DARK HOUR, NEXT DAY ~_

The rest of S.E.E.S. stared at the twins' {STANDSONA}s, seemingly surprised with their choice of attire. Everyone was blushing immensely.

"Enjoyin' the view, Yuka-tan-" A kick to the face interrupted the capped idiot's joke, sending him crashing him into the skeletal walls with a huge KABLAM!.

Minato, with his massive physique revealed, took out a tissue box for the bleeding brunette. "Here," Yukari blushed even harder. "T-thanks…"

He then tossed the box to Mitsuru.

"Wipe your nose. You look like a fucking perv."

The Ice Queen quickly nodded, ignoring his insubordinate attitude and fleeping to wipe off the blood streaming through her nose.

"One step forward from getting laid, nii-san."

"No, thanks..."

* * *

~_ SHADOW INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_[NAME]: LIMB_

_[LOG INFO]:_

_The LIMB is a Magician-class shadow, an uncommon mutualism of a MAYA shadow and HAND shadow. The result is a monstrous-looking hand-shaped creature with slight variations, in comparison with its distant relative. The differences include the replacement of the head with an ichor-secreting duct, which makes it look similar to a partially severed limb, plus extra extremely durable masks on the knuckles._

_In addition to enhanced mobility and durability, LIMBs can also spit ichor at prey, which magically decreases their defense and stamina regen, limiting their choice of action in chase scenarios. Be wary the LIMB still floats and punches things real hard, so don't get cocky._

_Note: Fire is applicable when fighting the LIMB. Just make sure to aim for the mouth, however._

_[STATS]:_

•_ [POWER]: C_

•_ [SPEED]: B_

•_ [RANGE]: E (MELEE)/C (SPIT ATTACK)_

•_ [DURABILITY/STAYING]: B_

•_ [PRECISION]: C_

•_ [DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: C_

* * *

_[NAME]: BOAR_

_[LOG INFO]:_

_Only one specimen of BOAR was ever seen in the tower. Judging from its mask on its abdomen, it can be safely assumed that this alpha shadow is of the Emperor class. The golden armor also appeared to be separate from the shadow's mass, unlike most KNIGHTs' armors, which melt into ichor alongside its wearer._

_From the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad's last battle, the shadow displayed behaviors indifferent to that of a sus scrofa, otherwise known as the Eurasian wild pig, except for the usual hostility towards humans. Its tusks from the gilded armor are shown to resist most types of known elemental damage (fire, electricity, ice etc.). Despite it being made of gold, it is resistant to blunt trauma, making it difficult to damage it._

_[STATS]:_

•_ [POWER]: A_

•_ [SPEED]: C_

•_ [RANGE]: E_

•_ [DURABILITY/STAYING]: B_

•_ [PRECISION]: B_

•_ [DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: NONE_


	15. Chapter 15: Milestones

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay. Reworking things now. Less chat. Bye!

**Chapter 15: Milestones**

_~ VELVET ROOM ~_

The twins woke up on the leathery couch of the forever modest Velvet Room. Besides them were their {STANDSONA}s staring at them.

"Welcome back! You have successfully defeated the first guardian that has besieged the Thebel Floor. In order to congratulate you both for your magnificent deeds, I grant you {MOCCUS}, a {PERSONA} of the Seven of Pentacles Arcana."

Just then, Igor held out a card depicting a boar painted in several Celtic glyphs, which he flung to Hamuko, who caught it as it immediately dissolved into glitter.

{EURYDICE} bowed. "We are grateful."

He turned his head to the blue-haired delinquent.

"As for you, Master Minato, take this," A glowing sphere flew right out of the gremlin's hand, dissolving into Minato's body upon contact. "That was the SCARAB, an Emperor-class fusion shadow. It may be of Tier-2 status, but I can assure you it is as useful as your other shadows."

"Whatever." {ORPHEUS} spoke lazily.

The room was filled with silence for a brief moment before a strangely enthusiastic Elizabeth broke it.

"Oh, oh, how about a date? You two will have to take us both to your world and let us experience it!"

The twins exchanged worrisome looks with each other.

"Psst, you sure 'bout this?" The red-eyed auburnette whispered to her twin brother.

"This will only end in disaster, but I see no better alternatives for us either," The twins then returned their eyes to the attendants. "Sure, why not?"

The attendants yeeped gleefully.

Theodore spoke, "Thank you, dear quests. We shall meet you as soon as you can reach us. Since time moves differently in the Velvet Room. I trust we have your consent, Master?"

Igor nodded with a grin. "Yes, so long as you two don't do anything that breaks the contract. To be honest, this place has been giving me the rusts lately. Outdoor activities would be beneficial for us all-"

A bell sound interrupted the Velvet Room guests' pleasantries.

"Oh my, it seems our time is short! You two must be on your way now, toodles!"

{EURYDICE} and {ORPEHUS} nodded as them and their users began fading back to existence.

* * *

_~ ROAD TO GEKKOUKAN HIGH, MAY 11TH ~_

A blue-haired emo, auburn-haired glutton, capped idiot, brunette in pink, two red-scarfed puppets, a bull-riding gynoid and armored hawk were on the streets to their school.

The tried idiot, with swollen eyelids, sighed, "Can we hide our {STANDSONA}s back into ourselves like before? I haven't been able ta sleep thanks to birdbrain here."

The messenger angrily pecked its user's head with its helmet from hearing that insulting remark. "OW, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"SQUACK THIS, YOU CAPPED CUN-" Before {HERMES} could begin swearing, the pale-chested {STANDSONA} grabbed its throat in a fit of silent anger.

The messenger of the gods and capped idiot struggled to breathe. "Refrain yourself, messenger. Do not make us repeat twice."

{HERMES} pushed the feminine puppet away from itself, finally letting air into its user's lungs.

"(harsh coughing noises) Oh thank god…" The capped idiot warned.

"Chill out, sis," The depressive {ORPHEUS} spoke, to which the motherly figure replied, "I can take care of myself."

The emo pinched his temple as he walked up to his twin's {STANDSONA}. "{EURYDICE}, try not to… interact with anyone else in plain sight unless stated, okay? People these days are spooked enough as it is…"

"If that is what my eternal partner wishes, other-half, you have my words and fists."

"SQUACK, YES SIR, SQUACK!"

Yukari sighed from the background, "Thank god {IO}'s an obedient one," The ethereal {STANDSONA} next to Yukari nodded with respect. "We are forever bound. It would be unwise to be {HERMES} to you, my lovely partner," The female figure on top moved her chained hand over Yukari's hair. "Thanks, 'auntie'."

"Kids these days…." {IO} smirked.

The emo walked up to Yukari with a cocky smirk, "Beautiful ego, eh?"

The quartet chatted their way to school as their {STANDSONA}s followed suit.

* * *

_~ SWIMMING POOL, GEKKOUKAN HIGH, AFTER SCHOOL, MAY 11TH ~_

Minato walked out of the warm waters of the swimming pool, having just finished his freestyle training.

While he was getting up, he noticed his Confidant Kazushi arriving shortly after his completion of his session.

"Hey, Minato!"

The emo in briefs noticed him with his trademark poker face on.

"Hmm, Kazushi? The hell are you-" The jock immediately put his thumb onto Minato's face.

"SHH! I just came back from the hospital… they have the results from my last exam."

The emo wiped Kazushi's finger off his mouth.

"You remember what we talked about last time- HNGH!"

The knee-hurt jock nearly fell to the floor. The emo instinctively intercepted him and proceeded to support him with his shoulder. Kazushi seemed happy.

"T-thanks, bro," The delinquent sighed, "You shouldn't have come back, especially with your fucked-up knee."

"Heh… I was just trying to tie my shoes, and I fell..."

The injured jock made a frail attempt at standing up straight.

"Good thing you were around, I'd be damned if it was someone else... or else they'd find out…" He patted Minato's back and 'walked' out of the pool. "Thanks, man. I really appreciate it."

"Take care. DON'T come back."

"Like I'll never…" With that, he left Minato at the pool.

Igor's voice wakes once more! _'Milestone achieved! Your Chariot Social Link has now levelled up to level 5! A surprise awaits you in the future, so be patient and keep forging those bonds!'_

{ORPHEUS} grabbed an unused towel from the hanger for his user.

"Let's get you covered, partner… or whatever," Spoke {ORPHEUS} as he grabbed a towel for Minato while no one's still around to witness a set of floating towels.

He quickly grabbed the towel to avoid potential ghost stories or ridiculous theories.

'_Does everyone think I'm that kind of emo?'_

"Yes, they do." Great. They can read thoughts!

"Let's hurry. I'm gonna go wait for sis, so remain ethereal for a while," The dysfunctional puppet sighed, "Fine."

* * *

_~ SCHOOL GYM, GEKKOUKAN HIGH, AFTER SCHOOL, MAY 11__TH_

"H-hey there!"

Rio and Hamuko were finished with their latest tennis match. They were suddenly approached by the emo delinquent Minato, depressive puppet {ORPEHUS} and grown-up cougar Kenji.

The girls in sportswear (and motherly puppet) turned their heads to the source of the voice as Minato's Magician Confidant approached them.

The black-haired sportswoman, obviously irritated, asked, "You again? What do you want now?"

While the two were asking each other questions, the emo following one of them approached his exhausted twin sister. "Here," He tossed the auburnette his water bottle. "Thanks," She chugged all the water down to her throat in one go. "By the way, what's up with him?" She said as she pointed at Kenji. Minato just tidied his bangs and sighed, "Apparently, he's got a crush on someone called Ms. Kanou, whereas he dragged me into helping him get laid."

Hamuko and {EURYDICE} both expressed immense disgust. "Ew…"

"No need to say that twice."

The twins and their {STANDSONA}s looked at Rio and Kenji. From their perspectives, they looked like a couple having a domestic argument.

"Well, a sophisticated woman like her wouldn't care much for children's games in any case." The ramen-lover casually scoffed.

A dangerous aura coated the tennis player. "Children's games...?"

Kenji immediately backed up and saw his blue-haired friend performing some hand gestures to him in the back.

He knew immediately what he had to do.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Ack! Don't waste that pretty face of yours by getting all red like that," The statement held the blushing blacknette back. "Y-You shouldn't say stuff if you don't mean it."

The ramen-lover scratched the back of his head, sighing with exhaustion in the process. "But man, where could Ms. Kanou be? She wasn't in the faculty office, either..."

The girl deadpanned. "No idea."

She faced herself to Hamuko who was standing with his twin brother Minato. "Do you know, Hamuko?"

The red-eyed glutton shrugged, "She's gone. Probably."

Kenji groaned, "Really? You think so, too? Aw, maaaaan, I'm so bummed I could just fall over and die here."

"What're you finding her for, anyways?"

Kenji took out a pair of theatre tickets from his pockets. "I got the tickets that Ms. Kanou wanted..." Hamuko raised her right eye suspiciously. "Isn't she just using you?"

For a second there, panic erupted out of Kenji's eyes. "N-no way! Ms. Kanou's not that kind of person! She's so beautiful and mature and sweet that I can't help but- oh…"

Kenji's face was painted with a crimson tint.

The black-haired tennis player asked with curiosity, "Why do you like her?"

The adult-chasing cougar sighed, "You're such a kid, Rio-san... listen up, okay? It's got nothing to do with logic or reason... love is something that just happens, whether you want it or not!"

Minato, from the side-lines, almost puked…

"But seriously, don't tell anybody about this, got it? I don't even want you nor Hamuko-san talking about me! Okay!?" He then looked at Minato. "No need to follow me, bro. I'm just… gonna chill out in a corner, okay?"

"Whatever."

He ran off without a trace. Rio, in the gym, was in a state of deep though, not even noticing the Arisato twins next to her.

"Love… it just happens to you?"

"Looks that way," The auburnette casually spoke, causing the other twin to look at Kenji's direction.

{ORPHEUS}, next to Minato's spot, spoke in an exasperated tone, "That is disgusting."

The emo sighed, "Tell me about it…"

"He… doesn't make sense at all…"

"Love's a bitch." Head smacked.

She looked off in the direction Kenji went… "…let's get back to practice."

The twins looked at her sudden mood change with raised eyebrows.

"C'mon, we can't let someone like him get to us! I'll round up the balls."

The emo patted his hand onto the auburnette's shoulder, "I'll be at the bench. After the practice, I'll help you up a shower when we get back to the dorms."

After Hamuko nodded to her twin brother, he left for the bench outside and lazily slept on it, his snores piercing the gym walls, finally irritating Rio so much, that he was forced to sleep elsewhere other than outside the gym, causing his twin sister to smirk at him as he grumbled something… less than dirty.

* * *

_~ BATHROOM, THE DORMS, EVENING, MAY 11__TH_

In the large bathroom of the S.E.E.S. dorms, Minato and Hamuko were sharing a brotherly-sisterly moment of helping each other clean themselves in a bath. Right now, the twin brother was helping his twin sister scrub her back and thighs.

{ORPHEUS} and {EURYDICE} were helping their users with their front.

"I still remember when we did things like this back at six. You weren't even as tall as I was, but now, others will have extra evidence to support our 'twins' relationship status." He chuckled.

"Looking at you, I still remember your scrawny self. Even now, I still can't figure out how you became a lady-stealing bishonen genius packed with tons of muscle after adolescence. It's getting irritating…"

The emo began washing off the soap on the glutton's smooth skin. "Says the one with all of mom's stunning traits.."

"Deal with it."

The emo had finished washing off the soap from Hamuko's back.

"Now you do mine. After we're done, we're going back to our rooms. We both have tests coming 18th. I'll help you out with quantum physics and math. Those are your weakest subjects, if I am correct, which I mostly am." The emo cockily smirked.

"Smartass prick," The blue-haired emo weakly patted the martial artist's head. "Language."

"Shut up, you get to ace tests without even trying!"

Minato sighed before chuckling, "You're irritating…"

"Love you too, nii-san," The twin sister replied as she slept on her twin's legs. "Your quadriceps are so comfy to sleep on…"

'_The Fool (22) Social Link has reached level 3! Your physical attributes, alongside shadows and {PERSONA}s you fused from the Fool Arcana are now more powerful. Don't lose your way!'_

"Now, less talk, more scrubbing. Can't afford to let you sleep in somewhere here."

"Yes sir!"

After a few minutes of washing and scrubbing, the twins dressed up and left the bathroom together.

* * *

_~ RECEPTION AREA, THE DORMS, NIGHTTIME, MAY 11__TH_

Outside the bathroom, the twins witnessed the rest of S.E.E.S. staring at them with great surprise in their saucer-wide eyes. Excluding Mitsuru, who was glaring at them, mostly at Minato, though.

Their {STANDSONA}s were the second pair to come out of the door.

"D-dude, you actually…" The capped idiot blushed while accusing.

"Care to explain?" The Ice Queen demandingly asked in a cold manner.

"None of your business," The auburnette next to him frowned at her twin brother's condescending behaviour. "Language. Don't worry, we're just doing the usual brother-sister bonding stuff. Taking a bath with your brother isn't a crime 'cause I've done it hundreds of times back then."

The rest of S.E.E.S. sans Mitsuru's eyes were wide open.

Mitsuru, rubbing her chin, had come up with a decision. "Very well, I trust you and Minato Arisato's decisions. And since you're no Iori (I RESENT THAT!), I will not stop you, but try not to perform such acts too often, please. I don't want ludicrous rumors," She then glared at Junpei. "Plaguing. These. Dorms."

"Y-yes, m'aam!"

The emo did a classic raspberry and began walking up to his room with his twin sister, ignoring the prying eyes of Junpei, Yukari and Akihiko.

"Additionally, exams are coming up. Until the 23rd of May, please focus on your studies, especially you juniors. Now, dismissed!"

The capped idiot and brunette groaned as they returned to their rooms.

* * *

_~ AKIHIKO'S SECRET SPOT, DARK HOUR, MAY 11__TH_

{POLYDEUSES} was at it again, killing off the psyche-feeding scum known as shadows. While he was feeding himself, his user was doing stretches to keep himself warm in the frigid Dark Hour.

"Hey, {POLYDEUSES}," Seeing his midnight snack was interrupted, he turned to face his workout partner. "Let's check them out! Looks like a student from the lower grades, so hurry up with your meal and let's go!"

{POLYDEUSES} silently sighed as he super leaped with his gym junkie of a partner.

* * *

_~ STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM, GEKKOUKAN HIGH, AFTER SCHOOL, MAY 12__TH_

After dealing with countless student council project bullshit, the council hardass Hidetoshi took the time remaining to talk with his council's latest protégé, Hamuko Arisato. Unnoticed by the duo in the room, Minato Arisato, the overprotective emo, was spying on them, waiting to see how things turn out…

"I'd like to hear your opinion on something. It's nothing serious, but... some students feel the school uniform should be abolished, and they're recruiting supporters..."

"Sounds pointless," The red-eyed auburnette spoke, where the council member replied with a smirk. "You're right about that."

"They think life without rules is freedom. It's ridiculous, plain and simple. Without rules, the whole system will collapse. They're mistaking selfishness for freedom," Hidetoshi sighed as he ran out of air. "...sorry, I may have overreacted. I hate people with no common sense. Sometimes, I can't believe the things that come out of their mouths."

The delinquent decided it was time to step in. "Yeah, really unbelievable…"

"Minato-nii, how long were you there?"

"When you were alone with him."

"Hmph," He walked up towards the delinquent. "So, the heartless delinquent has a soft spot for his little sister… (Twin sister!)" He looked like he was about to throw a punch at him, but he restrained himself. "And don't you know that it's a bother to spy on her to spy on us?"

The emo looked at his twin sister and sighed, "I'll leave you two to chat. I'll be at the dorms with Stupei and Pinkari. Don't be late."

Minato retreats coolly.

The council member sighed, "Sorry for my behavior. That was immature of me," The red-eyed auburnette smiled, "Actually, he's not all bad. He loves the tough act (No, I don't!) and acts like any other kid here. (Not accurate!) See ya!"

She ran off to rendezvous with her usual quartet.

"Heh, that Hamuko…"

* * *

_~ ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, EVENING, MAY 12__TH_

"Quantum mechanics was developed in just two years, 1925 and 1926 (see here if you want to know why). There were initially two versions, one formulated by Werner Heisenberg and one by Erwin Schrödinger-"

The sound of a rally call interrupted the twins' study session.

"Augh, it's not even a full moon yet…" The twin sister groaned.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

The twins hurried down to the reception area with nothing but their sleepwear.

* * *

_~ RECEPTION AREA, THE DORMS, EVENING, MAY 12__TH_

"KAZUSHI?!" The juniors shouted with disbelief as they saw a briefcase-carrying jock with iconic spiky-black hair

The {STANDSONA}s were just casually doing what they do when not under direct command.

{ORPHEUS} and {EURYDICE} were brewing tea together.

{HERMES} was busy planting various seeds and herbs.

{IO} was reading a particular magazine she found from {HERMES}'s user's bedframe.

{PENTHESILEA} was enjoying the tea the dual {STANDSONA}s mentioned earlier brew.

{POLYDEUSES} was silent sitting on the couch. Watching. Silently.

The capped idiot walked forwards to greet the equally buff jock. "Kazushi, my man! How you've been on the sports teams?" After a fist bump, he spoke "Still the same, Junpei, y'know, with that body of yours, I'd consider recruiting you too."

"N-no thanks, sports ain't mah game."

The emo walked up to the spiky-haired sportsman with a serious look. "I'm not letting you fight," Kazushi shot a conflicting look at him. "Dude, I know what you guys do, but I don't wanna just stay at home and do nothing. It's… not right."

His personality made the heartless delinquent smile. Good to know his generation still had a few pure eggs. If they survive the cracking trials, that is…

"Alright. Now show me your {STANDSONA}." The jock raised an eyebrow. To give him a hint, Minato pointed to a relaxed {ORPHEUS} for further reference. "Those guys."

"O-oh, {ACHILLES}!"

The figure showed itself in front of the young boy. Wearing a suit of bronze armor and Greek helmet, the figure resembled an android, with various joints and pistons exposed on its neck area. Another notable fact is that its left heel was constructed of rusted steel. Other than that, each of its bracelets on its wrist fashioned curved blades, alongside it were the blades fused to its feet, resembling a pair of skating shoes.

"SUBLIMAL COMMAND RECEIVED. PHYSICAL MANIFESTATION COMPLETE. INITIALING … HELLO. RETURN ZERO."

The tech junkie inside Minato was screaming with awe… if not for the mastermind Minato inside him, he'd embarrass himself in front of S.E.E.S. {ORPHEUS}'s bond with him also allowed him to feel such enthusiasm, but for his user's sake, he chose not to disclose it.

"Cool." Kazushi awesomely offered a fist bump to him, which he, surprisingly abnormal for someone as emo as he is, accepted without a single thought.

The capped idiot then threw his wrists onto the startled emo. "Told ya he's a SWELL guy!" Veins started to form around Minato's forehead. "I'll make you swell if you don't let go of me this instant."

Crowds of laughter travelled throughout the dorms as Junpei stumbled back from Minato's deathly aura.

"Joking aside, we have something else to discuss, alongside the introductions. Please join us, Miyamoto."

'_Return to me, {PENTHESILEA}. (Understood, ma reine.)'_

The group hurried to the Aka Manah's room for… an important conference.

* * *

_~ THE MANAHS' ROOM~_

"Ooh, fresh meat, eh?"

The Manah Brothers replaced the makeshift throne with a cognitive couch. Kazushi, still new to the supernatural business himself, was having trouble handling the reality-bending shtick itself.

"He's your informant AND weapons dealer? I thought it was just Officer Kurosawa…"

Mitsuru shook her head, "No, he is our magic dealer, claiming himself to do this for fun. (Emphasis on FUN!) Until now, he has proven himself a… unique asset to our team."

The skeletal salesman walked down to take a good look at the dealer. "Yer knee's actin' up, pal," The sportsman frowned. "N-no, it isn't…" The demon huffed at his illogical stubbornness. "What good is there if you continue to push yourself to the point of fracture? Kids these days are so reckless…"

He turned to face the entirety of S.E.E.S. "Lookin' to protect yourself, or deal some damage?" The cold-blooded redhead stepped forward, looking for answers obviously. "I would like to know how our {STANDSONA}s gained consciousness in the first place."

Vohu Manah stepped forward and showed him a display of Tartarus.

"The Black Tower is an interceptor. Every midnight, an invisible rift opens on top of it, creating a dimensional tear that isolates your town with the rest of reality. By defeating those fragments, the tear grows even larger, to the point where the essences of the unconscious sea can directly seep to this realm, empowering your ego-festations and therefore constructing their sentience. You may describe it as a split personality with an invisible body, forged by your ego and mental strength. Any other questions?"

Yukari raised his hand. "Where did Tartarus come from? And why do shadows attack people all the time?

"Answer one: the collective suicidal human unconsciousness. (Collective what?) Answer two: for mental sustenance. If that's all, here's a rookie-exclusive Geomancer's Waistband and shortsword pack. No repairs!"

Aka Manah tossed the weapon set to Kazushi.

"If ya need a test drive, challenge room's over that door. If ya get knocked out, medical services are fully available."

"Whatever." The two only emos in the room spoke as S.E.E.S. sans the seniors entered the pocket dimension.

"No, you're not, Akihiko," The albino sighed in defeat. The auburnette gleefully walked up to him, saying, "Don't worry, senpai. It'll 'work out'!"

She ran to the door with her companions.

"Hamu…"

* * *

_~ TRAINING ROOM ~_

"CHALLENGE 1… FIGHT!"

As the bell rang, the entire group were face-to-face with a colossal ORDER GIANT and its lackey, the JUSTICE SWORD.

"Defeat them in five minutes for a cash grab!"

"Got it! Kaz, Hamuko, distract the SWORD. Pinkari, Stupei (Fuck you.), to me."

The quintet organized themselves according to Minato's commands.

Kazushi tried out a Tetrakarn spell on himself, creating a transparent barrier around himself. The JUSTICE SWORD did a slash attack, only for itself to take the full force of its own attack instead.

"Alright! {ACHILLES}, slice 'em!"

The skater-bot dashed towards the SWORD, threatening to eviscerate its mask with a flurry of sparkles if it dared let its guard down. At the same time, the capped idiot was showing off his FLAMING moves.

The blue-haired swordsman prepared a combo attack. "Pinkari, send us up with a Garu spell. Stupei…" He looked at the capped idiot. "Burn."

Junpei formed a confient smile around his face. "Alright, time for a third base, {HERMES}." With that said, {HERMES} infused Junpei's greatsword with blazing fury, which would've made a great innuendo if he had the brains to imagine it-

"SUCK MY FLAMING COCK-KAKAW!" Oh, there it is.

The two males ran up for a tackle attack.

"Garu!"

"{HERMES}! (*Eagle screech)"

"{ORPHEUS}! (Yeah, yeah…)"

The strong winds and pairs of strong pushes sent the two males up to the air, distracting the GIANT from the support units. A RAMPAGE DRIVE of Minato's fired a homing Bufu spell towards the golem's face which it failed to completely block, exploding on its shoulder instead. A kick followed up by the messenger shattered the frozen bricks, causing them to melt into ichor.

The shadow let out a gurgled roar and a Tarukaja, which increased its strength exponentially.

"How's it coming, sis?" The emo then swiftly dodged a sword attack from the towering golem.

The auburnette and spiky-hair were still fending off the hand made of bricks. Until now, Hamuko realized that up until now, her and this naginata have benefited nobody-

Oh crap, Kazushi's been knocked down by a Zionga spell!

"AUGH, M-MY KNEE!"

Rage began to build up inside her, she didn't want to be useless. Pathetic! RELIANT! WEAK-

"THAT'S IT, FUCK THIS!" She threw her naginata out of her hands and just straight up launched one of her steel-morphed fists towards the shadow's brittle mask, landing a critical hit!

{EURYDICE} put a hand on her mouth. "My lady?!"

'_What's up her ass…?'_

"Both are down! Time for an All-Out Attack!"

A big ball of violence broke out of the arena, signalling an ongoing All-Out Attack.

The JUSTICE SWORD melted into a sludge pile, leaving a heavily wounded ORDER GIANT with brick stacks falling off it and melting into ichor.

"You do the honors, sis," The auburnette cracked her hardened knuckles. "If I must dirty my hands with shadow filth." The rest shuttered at the exclamation.

Hamuko walked up to the GIANT, with her already enlarged metallic hand, grabbed its giant head, slowly tightening her grip. "That's for making me mad, you sick son of a bitch."

And pop goes the weasel!

Ichor scattered throughout the room. Its carrier's body now rapidly breaking down into formless ooze. The bloodbath was a sore sight for eyes.

"Well done! And a galloping new record of four minutes and forty-six seconds! My master will be dispensing your prize after you leave. Have a nice day."

Hamuko ran to the quartet with a sudden smile. "We did it, guys! Now, let's go back, we're not too late for dinner. It's on me." She hummed her way with her twin brother to the door leading back to Aka Manah's room.

"Aw, I wanted to finish it off. Ah well, all's well that ends well," Kazushi then left, leaving behind a shocked Yukari and Junpei.

"Man, she was like… very angry…"

"Good reminder for you to not piss her off, Junpei."

* * *

_~ RECEPTION AREA, THE DORMS, EVENING, MAY 12__TH_

After a hefty prize of 70,00 yen from Aka Manah, which was equally divided to 1,000 each, the shadow-hunting group decided to celebrate with a Yaki udon and miso dinner prepared by none other than Hamuko Arisato herself. While dinner was going on, the {STANDSONA}s were busy playing poker since they don't have human needs. Thanks to {ACHILLES}'s robotic nature, he kept winning whatever the rest scavenged from their owners' rooms in secret, resulting in him being banned from playing card games with them ever again.

This was the aftermath of the dinner.

"Is this the usual amount you guys eat? My stomach hurts…"

"No, this was party-sized. The original isn't far from this, I'll give ya that." Yukari said as she ate her Yaki udon.

"It's all 5-star food, but our stomachs aren't depthless as those twins over there." The capped idiot spoke before chugging his miso soup.

"A big body like his does need lots of protein to sustain, after all," He faces Minato who was sitting next to him. "Hey, why didn't you join our kendo team, bro? Your sword moves were like 8-dan level!" Kazushi chuckled.

"I don't want other asswipes to think I'm showing off." Minato replied as he gobbled his 15th bowl of Yaki udon.

"But technically, you're already showing off that bod of yours at the pool, even if your techniques need work."

The quintet's laughter had also infected the seniors as well, making the whole reception area to be filled with warm family laughter.

After the nice dinner, the gang decided to call it a day.

* * *

**AKA MANAH'S MIT BITS**

_~ ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, MORNING, MAY 13__TH_

"Where's my anime collection?!"

* * *

_~ YUKARI'S ROOM, THE DORMS, MORNING, MAY 13__TH_~

"Where's my underwear?"

* * *

_~ JUNPEI'S ROOM, THE DORMS, MORNING, MAY 13__TH_~

"Where the fuck did my porn go?!"

* * *

_~ MITSURU'S ROOM, THE DORMS, MORNING, MAY 13__TH_~

"Why is my wallet empty?"

* * *

_~ AKIHIKO'S ROOM, THE DORMS, MORNING, MAY 13__TH_

"WHO TOOK MY PROTEIN POWDER?!"

* * *

_~ KAZUSHI'S ROOM, THE DORMS, MORNING, MAY 13__TH_

A door slam caused the sleeping Kazushi to fall off his bed.

"Miyamoto, for the crime of theft and suspected unlawful entry, you shall be EXECUTED!"

The jock scratched his head in confusion. "Theft? What are you talking about-" His jaw immediately dropped after the Ice Queen opened his closet, revealing all the items missing from the members' rooms.

"N-no, this isn't me- (*Blizzard sounds and agonising screams)"

[KAZUSHI MIYAMOTO – EXECUTED!]

* * *

~_ SHADOW INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_[NAME]: SWORD_

_[LOG INFO]:_

_The SWORD is a Justice-class shadow taking the form of a sword-wielding limb made out of bricks, which are also made of shadow ichor. Its wrist strength and sword are durable and strong enough to cut through solid rock but not steel._

_Like all shadows, the Justice mask on its hilt is the weak spot. Wind is a viable solution, since ichor doesn't make good adhesive. But if a SWORD and BALANCE were to fuse with each other, a GIANT will be the end result of the following fusion._

_Note: Information of GIANTs available in lower files._

_[STATS]:_

• _[POWER]: C_

• _[SPEED]: C_

• _[RANGE]: C_

• _[DURABILITY/STAYING]: C_

• _[PRECISION]: C_

• _[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: A_

* * *

_[NAME]: GIANT_

_[LOG INFO]:_

_The GIANT is a Justice-class shadow taking the form of a humanoid made out of bricks, which are also made of shadow ichor. Many argue its existence as a singular shadow rather than a fusion shadow due to the possession of only one mask, whereas fusion shadows possess more than one mask, with exceptions to the Lovers-class shadows._

_The balance each GIANT carries radiates barrier magic, which empowers the shadow itself with immense physical resistance, meaning only elemental magic (other than light and dark) can harm it. Its sword is no different to that wielded by a SWORD shadow, meaning steel can easily block its attacks, assuming the physical trauma doesn't not outright kill the defender._

_Note: Don't assume the can't-cut-steel trick will work on the stronger specimens, specifically the grey ones and beyond._

_[STATS]:_

• _[POWER]: A_

• _[SPEED]: C_

• _[RANGE]: C_

• _[DURABILITY/STAYING]: A_

• _[PRECISION]: C_

• _[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: E_

* * *

~_ STANDSONA INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_[STANDSONA NAME]: {ACHILLES}_

_[USER NAME]: KAZUSHI MIYAMOTO_

_[ARCANA]: CHARIOT_

_[ABILITY]:_

_{ACHILLES} is a close-range, wrist-bladed {STANDSONA} with incredible speed, precision and power similar to a sword-wielding {STANDSONA} such as {POLYDEUSES}. Its rusted heel is merely a symbolistic representation, and does not affect combat at all._

_It can skate up to 54.40 km/h, easily chasing targets at a quick speed or escorting Kazushi to a close-by area. {ACHILLES} is also armored with a bronze-looking metal far more durable than the metal it looks resembles, allowing Kazushi and the skater itself to take more-than-usual punishment, even if its durability doesn't even come close to par with top-tier close-range {STANDSONA}s like {ORPHEUS} or {EURYDICE}._

_{ACHILLES}'s robotic eyes also possess a radar ability, allowing it to even cheat on card games and play accordingly._

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: C_

_[SPEED]: A_

_[RANGE]: C_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: A_

_[PRECISION]: A_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: D_

_[STANDSONA CRY]: ORA!_


	16. Chapter 16: The Black Horseman

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series.

**Author's Notes:** Once again, sorry for slow progress. School work coming up and imagining chapter ideas.

**Chapter 16: The Black Horseman**

_~ 2-F CLASSROOM, GEKKPUKAN HIGH, AFTER SCHOOL, MAY 13__TH_

"I can't believe our {STANDSONA}s played poker behind our backs… WITH OUR STUFF!" The capped idiot exclaimed, glaring at the quintet's {STANDSONA}s.

"S-so c-c-cold… (*Sobbing noises)"

{ORPHEUS} the puppet groaned, "Come on, killjoy. Let us have our own fun, alright? Having to immediately obey you in a thought's notice is hard work."

The emo raised an eyebrow. "But you don't eat or sleep or even feel fatigue."

"Whatever," He aimlessly laid on Minato's back, only to subsequently fall asleep. "Hm, not a big deal anyways."

"Says you, {IO}'s been obsessed with Junpei's porn fics ever since she got one on her hands! (You read it too.) S-shut up!"

"Pfft, never found that shit interesting to read…" Everyone sans Hamuko, or the freshly traumatized Kazushi, suspiciously stared at him.

"It's true. Every scavenge attempt ended in failure. (Wait what?)" The auburnette added.

The capped idiot sighed, "Damn, he's good- (*Smack!) Alright, alright, I'll lay it off him for a while…"

The quintet stayed silent for a while there…

"I'm heading out to Bookworms. Better get them this persimmon leaf before they die of old age. (*Head smack noises) Ow…"

"I'm going out with Bro-pei here. You're coming with us, Yuka-chan?"

The brunette blew a raspberry. "No thank you. I'll be at archery club if anyone needs me. What about you, Kazushi-kun?"

Kazushi was still lying on the ground with tears , chanting **'So cold, so cold'** for god-knows-how-many times.

"Just… wait for Yuko to get you back, okay?"

With that spoken, everyone left to attend their own activities.

* * *

_~ CHAGALL CAFE, PAULOWNIA MALL, AFTER SCHOOL, MAY 13__TH_

The duo, {EURYDICE} and {HERMES} were chatting at their table, sipping freshly ground coffee. Junpei was pretending to be fancy, causing Hamuko to giggle at his antics.

"This espresso... They have ta be made with top-quality whole beans, properly measured in a top-of-the-scale electronic scale, ground separately before being stored inside a anti-freeze jar to avoid affecting its taste, boiled in filtered water, and added with - 155°F perfectly steamed milk…"

The auburnette couldn't help but smirk at the capped idiot's rambling about coffee. "You're too smart to be Junpei," The capped idiot tilted his cap, "I have my moments."

"Anyways, what'cha order, Hamu-tan?"

"Caffé macchiato," She sipped her cup like an Englishman, to which {EURYDICE} responded, "Sweet, yet bitter at the same time. Weird, like humans. No offense."

"Not to ya flavor, {EURY}-tan? Well, there's always hot cocoa, 'cuz they're for sweet girls like you," {HERMES} cawed at his hilarious flirt attempt. "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW IT'S- (*PUNCH!) KAUGH!

The damage the messenger received was immediately shared with the capped idiot, causing him to recoil at his broken nose.. "AUGH, MY NOSE! FUCK!" The outburst caused the folk to stare at them, in suspicion of the auburnette abusing her fellow 'boyfriend'…

"L-let's just get out of here…" The quartet quickly ran out of the café.

* * *

_~ PAULOWNIA MALL, AFTER SCHOOL, MAY 13__TH_

"{EURYDICE}, what the hell!?" The frustrated auburnette scowled on a wooden bench.

"I do not wish for you or me to be harassed by the messenger and that… creature."

"Sheesh, no need ta punch us at least…" Junpei complained as {HERMES} tended his face.

{EURYDICE} remained silent…

"So sorry, Bro-pei!" The red-eyed glutton quickly bowed. "Oh, don't worry, I blame {EURYDICE} only (*Angry grumbling), and thank god our {STADNSONA}s still can't reject direct orders."

"IT'S A LIVING, CAW!"

"Anyways, back to the fun part: any guys you're interested in, Hamu-tan? If you want, I'll totally help you out. It'd be fun being your Cupid," {EURYDICE} narrowed her red eyed, holding out her gloved fist for a strong jab. Junpei immediately jumped back a few steps. "No, don't ever punch anyone unless I'm in danger or when my survival instincts kick in." The puppet nodded.

"Hey, what about Akihiko-senpai? You know girls are crazy about him. You'd better be careful that he doesn't play you!"

"He'll die trying." The gloved puppet quoted while afloat.

"N-no, he's not that type of guy, so you don't need to worry. It's like the opposite... he'd be way too serious if you were in a relationship..."

The capped idiot placed his hand on his chin as he was thinking of Hamu-tan's potential date.

"Actually, why don't you try and get him? Seriously, a transfer student swoops in and steals the heart of the boy every girl wants... don't you think that would be totally cool? Haha, it'd be something right out of a manga."

"Was that a challenge?" The auburnette smirked, to which the capped idiot smiled back. "Well, if you've got any plans, feel free ta talk ta me about it."

The two shared a cheerful laugh.

Igor spoke through Hamuko's mind like a broadcast. _'Your Magician Social Link has reached Level 3. Magician {PERSONA}s fused are now more powerful. Impressive performance!'_

"Let's go back, Ham Sandwich. You've got exams ta study, yeah?"

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood for nut-kicking, young man… (*Nervous gulp) Come on, I wanna see how nii-san's going with Yuka-chan."

"Y-yeah…"

* * *

_~ WILD DUCK BURGER, STRIP MALL, NEAR-EVENING, MAY 13__TH_

A hungry brunette and capped baseball fanatic came to Wild Duck Burger along their way to the dorms. They saw a fatherly Minato with a diminutive and joyful Maiko.

"Nii-san!"

The delinquent turned to see his twin sister and… Junpei.

"Whaddup, my man. Say, whatcha doin' here with lil' Maiko-chan here? I thought you were goin' ta Bookworms ta solve that persimmon tree thingie," He pointed at the snacking girl. "I saw here in the playground sobbing or something. I'd be heartless if I ignored her. By the way, while I'm at it, I felt some weird power surge…"

That surge of magical strength from Hamuko's recent Social Link flowed through the emo delinquent for a while. However, like the high feeling from inhaling skooma, that superb and addictive feeling was short-lived as he was snapped back into reality by a tiny Maiko in her usual attire.

"This is yummy! I love going out to eat, because mom and dad never argue when we go out to eat."

'_Oh shit…' _The trio of teens thought.

Tears began to seep out of Maiko's eyes. "They never used to argue! You have to believe me... but, why would they get a divorce? I don't want them to get a divorce!"

"Maybe they lost their chemistry… t-that makes sense, right?!" The capped idiot muttered to the sniffing juvenile.

"…Chemistry?"

Her confusion quickly converted back to sadness. "Do they really hate me that much? Divorce is dumb! I hate it! (*Loud sobbing noises) ..."

The red-eyed auburnette and capped idiot looked at each other nervously, trying to find a way to soothe the crying cub.

"Calm down. No use crying over something beyond your control," Minato quickly touched her cheek, wiping off the salty waterfalls of tears from her swollen eyes. "(*Single sniff) I'm sorry... (*Wipes tears off face) I know it's embarrassing when I cry... I'll try not to cry anymore."

Double combo! '_Your Hanged Man Social Link has level 2, your team's defensive abilities and Hanged Man Arcana {PERSONA}s' powers have increased further. Don't forget about our date!'_

"It's not a crime to cry. Letting it all out's better than shutting them all inside yourself. Trust me," The red-eyed twin spoke, which made the male twin grimaced. "Now, shouldn't someone be going home, so their parents wouldn't be worried about their widdle girl?"

"You three head along first, I've got a leaf to deliver. See you both back in the dorms." The emo slowly retreated out of the fast food store.

The S.E.E.S. duo returned to the dorms safe and sound after walking Maiko home.

* * *

_~ RECEPTION AREA, THE DORMS, EVENING, MAY 13__TH_

The emo-haired teen arrived at the dorms. Ah, the beautifully decorated windows. The fresh smell of fauna. The marble décor throughout the reception area. The solace and silence. The red-haired Mitsuru reading a book on one of the three leathery couches. The Icy Iron Maiden {PENTHESILEA} sharpening her sword-whip. The Akihiko asking him where has he been- DAMMIT!

"Fuck off." The emo quickly shot out of his mouth.

"Tsk… (*Mocking mumbles)"

He looked to see a fully recovered Kazushi, and {ACHILLES} brewing some weird liquid. Probably a DIY sports drink. He could use one of those for his swimming team practices.

"How's therapy, Kaz?" The spiky-haired jock turned to him with a very pained smile. "I'm fine, bro. But never. Never again…" He smirked at his unusually fast recovery rate. "Good to know. By the way, what's that?"

Kazushi looked at {ACHILLES}'s drink. "Oh, just my sports drink recipe."

"CLASSIFICATION: HOMEMADE ELECTROLYTE DRINK. CONTENTS INCLUDE 5% SODIUM, 1% POTASSIUM, 14 GRAMS OF TOTAL CARBOHYDRATES, HIGHEST PRIORITY: 0% FAT. ANALYSIS COMPLETE."

The tech addict looked at Kazushi with a haughty smirk. "You're one lucky guy, having a robot servant as a {STANDSONA}."

"Well, fuck you too…" {ORPHEUS} on his side mocked.

The emo then noticed Kazushi's twitching leg. "How's your knee going?"

"Ugh, turns out, my knee caught an inflammatory disease. Since it's not damage, Yukari-san's healing abilities won't work on me…" The jock pinched his temple in frustration. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

"Give up. Embrace the emo within," The jock frowned at the spectral figure. "I'm not gonna do that."

"Suck it up then, since you're apparently too stubborn to take our advice…"

The spiky-haired teen in track uniform toughened himself up. "Y-Yeah! That's what I was thinking! I promised to be the number one athlete in the world!"

The emo raised an eyebrow. "Who made the promise?"

The jock sighed. "It's my nephew who got his own leg messed up in some accident… can't even walk right now," The emo noticed the hesitation, so he decided to give the guy a little push. "So what? He'll go to rehabilitation if you succeed in becoming the world's most renowned athlete?"

The jock's jaw dropped to the ground in utter shock and surprise. "H-how did you know?!" The delinquent posed while casually speaking, "Shirogane blood, bitch."

"Wow. My best friend's a relative to the Detective Prince."

"Half-brother, if you must."

The two laughed before getting serious again. "Anyways, you know who Yuko is, right? (*Affirmative nod) I think she's starting to figure me out. C-can you distract her from me for a while?"

"Anything for a pal," The jock sighed gladly. "Thank you so much, bro."

Igor, fetch me the quote! _'Your Chariot Social Link has reached Level 6. Chariot {PERSONA}s discovered and fused are now more powerful. Come visit the Velvet Room. We have something newly important to introduce you to!'_

The duo returned to their rooms to call it a day.

* * *

_~ ARISATO TWINS' ROOM, THE DORMS, DARK HOUR, MAY 13__TH_

The mentally exhausted twin returned to the dorms, finding a stressed-out auburnette dozing off on a mahogany desk, right next to her bed. Underneath her sturdy wrists were a maths book, written with random numerals and equations that don't even seem to close the distance between her and the answers.

{EURYDICE} was just next to her, possibly of a command made to left her undisturbed, preventing her from doing anything by herself…

The emo, noticing his knocked-out twin and immobile {STANDSONA}, carried her to her bed, which the gold-haired puppet didn't interfere. After tucking her in, he decided to go to sleep-

If a friend of his didn't interfere.

On the chair facing the twins' desk was Aka Manah. Usually, a powerful being like him should be bound to something to tether himself to reality. But Aka Manah, he himself is his tether to reality!

{ORPHEUS} was the first to speak among the quartet. "Oh look, it's the Boogeyman…"

"Hey there," He hopped off the chair in an elegant matter. "How's life for a ego-wielder?"

"Is that another nickname for {STANDSONA} user?" The demon frowned. "We don't enjoy using the term, so Ego-Festation and Ego-Wielder exists, and you must already know why, or how I'm able to manifest in reality as well…"

"You're powerful enough to grant yourself a physical form."

The Daeva looked impressed at the delinquent's intellect and analysis skills. He clapped silently, in an effort to look polite and not awaken the sleeping beast.

"Bravo. And you should know, that I wanna go on a… hike with ya, if that's appropriate ta ya."

"Is this a request?"

The Daeva formed a wicked smile with his cartoony teeth. "There are rewards, that I can promise you," Aka Manah concentrated arcane magic into his own hands, summoning a pocket filled with gems and medical items. "Here's the goodies I offer you."

"Hmph, you only think I level up Social Links just for money and power?"

"Bitch, I read minds. Sadly, you're one of those social justice warriors who act all cold to everybody around you, when your soul is actually of disgusting warmness. And death. Lots of death inside you."

The 'death' statement raised some eyebrows for the delinquent, but that doesn't really matter yet…

"What are we waiting for? Let's hurry before Ice Queen knows we're- (*Key sounds and door slowly opening)" Too late. "(*MENACING RUMBLING!) And where do you think you two are going?"

Outside the twins' room was a furious Mitsuru Kirijo, looking forward to executing Minato once more if he were to ever leave the dorms during the Dark Hour without permission for the third time. Behind her was a vapor-exuding {PENTHESILEA}, armed with her rapier and sword-whip, arming herself according to, in suspicion, Mitsuru's mental command.

"Terribly sorry, garçons. But we are afraid it is now bedtime for everyone." The iron maiden spoke in a polite yet cold matter, which was very fitting for Mitsuru's ego.

Aka Manah turns to face the blue-haired kid with an eerie grin along his herbivorous teeth. As an immediate response, Mitsuru quickly unsheathed her rapier at the demon's throat, leaving a large gash to his throat, which fully healed in less than a second.

"Are you on your period-" The tactless Daeva dodged what seemed to be another sword slash, but this time, the rapier was from an engaging {PENTHESILEA} attempting to restrain the duo of troublemakers.

Minato, in the corner, noticing a shivering Hamuko in her blanket, urgently ordered {ORPHEUS} to use his fire breath to warm the room up but not so much it burns the room. Before he could use his Wild Card charisma to soothe the raging tides of oncoming battle, Aka Manah had already retreated back to the closet doors to cease wasting any more of his stamina.

"Jeez, is today Killjoy Day? Pfft…" The emo pointed out. The demon nodded back, "Agreed. She has spoiled our plans. (*Dark Hour ends, Aka Manah tosses goodies bag to Minato) "Well, guess I'll meet you back in the closet. Get some sleep, kid. I know you have exams to study for. Hasta la vista, baby!"

Igor's voice silently passes through Minato's head. _'Sigh… your Seven of Pentacles Social Link has reached level 3. You have gained access to capture more stronger Shadows, regardless of Arcanas. See you later. (*Click)'_

With that said, he jumped back into the void bound to the closet floor.

"I-I will leave you be now, Arisato. Just… don't ever do THAT again. Dismissed." Mitsuru quickly excused herself from the twins' room, causing the icy atmosphere to immediately dissipate.

"{ORPHEUS}…" The puppet closed its mechanical mouth and immediately retreated back to the spot where {EURYDICE} was also in, which he called their 'brooding corner'.

The delinquent opened the ragged bag, revealing the contents: a Bead, one sample of elemental Gems for each element, and a Swiss army knife with a goat skull symbol embedded on where the Sweden symbol usually is.

After a quick clean-up, the tired twin went to sleep with his pajamas on.

'_I wonder if I'll be able to visit the Velvet Room in my sleep…'_

* * *

_VELVET ROOM ~_

'_Of course I can…'_

The twins found themselves in the Velvet Room once more. This time, Vohu Manah was there too, acting like an armor display figurine. Next to him was a sparkly-eyed Elizabeth and Theo, seemingly praising to the Zoroastrian Deity of Optimism. The gilded knight-paladin, however, looked frustrated. Possibly because of their childish antics and endless bombardment of questions.

"Ah, the chosen ones have arrived. And this time of their own free will, too," He waked towards the twins. "We can enter this place anytime in our sleep?" The Deity nodded. "Why are you here? I though you're fonder with hanging out with your brother…"

He coughed a few times before speaking properly, "No, not really. I go wherever I want, it's similar to my brotherly rival's mindset. Anyways, they've got a gift for you. Check it out first, then come talk to me."

He pushed the twins to Igor and his 3-year-old attendants.

"Welcome back! Now that you're both here (*Finger snap, giant book wisps into existence), I would like to introduce our newly installed {PERSONA} Compendium! With it, you will be able to store {PERSONA}s, where their essences will be permanently copied onto their individual pages, allowing you to summon them again in a distant future. Your tomes can only hold so much, after all."

"Ooh, ooh, I wanna try!"

The red-eyed enthusiast ran towards the Compendium to deposit her semi-useless {FORNEUS} to the Compendium. The manta ray immediately dissipated into a million blue sparks, assimilating themselves into the Compendium's blank pages. Afterwards, a new encyclopedia of {FORNEUS} was formed.

"Ah {FORNEUS}, one of the Great Marquis of Hell. Remember, {PERSONA}s are manifestations of one's personality, referred to as a "mask" for an individual to use to face hardship. Mythological figures are related to {PERSONA}s, since they are tied to the human psyche. This is also related to the infamous Tulpa Effect, beings created from the collective thoughts of the human unconscious and conscious alike due to controversial belief."

The red-eyed twin was having a lot of trouble processing the entire {PERSONA} origin theory. On the other hand, the emo-haired delinquent was entering a state of deep thought, trying to find the most suitable of questions.

"So, is Aka Manah merely a user-less {PERSONA} formed by humanity's collective pessimism?" Igor shook his head in disapproval. "That would not be the case. IT is something beyond that of {PERSONA}s and {STANDSONA}s… He is an ancient demonic entity forged by an officially dead deity. Aka Manah's existence is tied to the pessimism of EVERYTHING. That should be able to explain his omnipotent raw power."

By that time, the red-eyed twin already had her brain bamboozled, and her bored twin brother wasn't helping with the scene either…

Igor apologetically sighed, "Terribly sorry, young guests. We did not mean to bother you with irrelevant explanation. Now, (*Holding a very long list of words) wanna check out our requests list-"

"Wait."

Minato raised his hand. "What are these milestones in our Social Links, and are they there only to signal our friends' awakenings?"

Igor's elderly grin widened in response. "I cannot diverge much information to you, and even if so, your diminutive dormitory wouldn't be able to hold all of them anyways. All I can tell, is they are triggers of catalysts to your journey. In case you wanted to ask, these catalysts are beneficial in most ways. These catalysts are what allowed young Tatsuya and his allies to succeed in banishing our ancient nemesis to eternal suffering. He's now in space. Floating and frozen at the same time."

The twins looked at each other. Both of them raising an eyebrow. They should ask the trio of their journey later. Right now, they were going to see what the goody-two-shoes had in store for them...

"Now then... As you both know, {PERSONA}s are physical manifestations of human emotion, meaning they are intangible energies. With the right tools, anyone can fuse their essences into 'empty' weapons, empowering their wielders and boosting their elemental magics. Bonus point: should you bring specific, powerful {PERSONA} to me, I can forge you unique weaponry with effects equivalent to the tamed Shadow. Now, want a free sample, boy?"

Hungry for lost knowledge, the emo-haired swordfighter willingly sacrificed his RAMPAGE DRIVE for a pair of Rampant Knuckles.

"Here," Minato handed the knuckles for his twin sister. "Ooh, shiny! Can I try?!"

"First times are free-of-charge."

Hamuko begrudgingly sacrificed a thousand hard-earned yen, just to get {FORNEUS} back to fuse a simple Glacier Atlantic Blade for his twin brother to return the favour.

"Hmm, it's almost morning. You two should be going back to reality. And don't do drugs!"

The twins sweat dropped before leaving the Velvet Room.

* * *

_~ SCHOOL GATES, __GEKKOUKAN HIGH, AFTER SCHOOL, MAY 14__TH_

The emo delinquent was heading out, since his twin sister was busy with lousy council business. Junpei was already hanging out with Kenji. Kazushi had a hospital appointment. Yukari had archery club and crap to do. So that left him with only one chore to do… distracting Yuko.

Speaking of the devil, he found his target sitting on a stone bench just outside of school. He went to greet her, only for the tanned girl to beat him to it.

"Hey, you're the guy who's been hanging out with Kaz, right?"

The emo quickly acted calm. "So what if I am?"

The tanned sportswoman giggled, "You're not fooling me. Wanna walk home together?" The emo coldly replied, "Sure."

"Stop speaking like that. No wonder you only have a few friends," The emo replied with a raspberry. "Like I want to be friends with the other dumb fucks applying here…"

"Then stop your brooding and let's go!"

With that, the surprisingly strong girl dragged the emo delinquent along with her, and out of school boundaries.

* * *

_CHAGALL CAFÉ, PAULOWNIA MALL, AFTER SCHOOL, MAY 14__TH_

For some reason we've yet to know, the two ended up in Chagall Café. Even with the rich aroma of coffee in the air, Minato's irritation was still there. Nevertheless, for his Social Link, he faced her with his poker face as usual.

The conversation began with a frustrated Yuko. "(*Sighs) It's tough being a team manager. You barely get any respect. The guys on the team all act like children, treating me like their mother, which I am certain I am not. (*Sips coffee) Least I won't be getting weight from all that running around."

"Good work, mom."

"Very funny. (*Finishes coffee) Well, how about you, Minato-kun? Enjoying swimming team?" She asked with a small blush.

"If there weren't bitches like you staring at me, it can be so much better."

Yuko frowned deeply. "Hamuko was right. You're an ass."

Triple combo! _'Congratulations! By discovering the Strength Arcana, your Strength {PERSONA}s' and Shadows fused become more stronger with each level up! Now I leave you be…'_

"Isn't Kazushi an ass- No, your hot piece of ass?" Minato taunted wearing his smirking poker face. Being triggered from the retort, she blushed while punching the joking emo in the shoulder. "Don't give me that look! I've seen you two bein' all lovey-dovey…"

Minato Arisato wasn't an idiot to be trifled with, especially in a word fight.

"Alright, alright… (*Stops blushing, serious mode on) But seriously, what's up with Kaz lately? Do you know anything about it?"

"No."

"I thought so," Yuko then checked the time and widened her eyes in a sudden. "Aw crap, I gotta go now. See ya, Minato-kun!"

Yuko immediately left in a hurry, finishing that cup of exquisite coffee, of course.

Quickly finishing his own cup of coffee, Minato Arisato retreated from the café and proceeded to return to the dorms to meet with his twin and friends.

'_Mission complete. Now to get that console for Liz.'_

* * *

_~ TATSUMI PORT HOSPITAL, EVENING, MAY 14__th_

The quintet was forced to check on the already healed Akihiko, who was forced to do a medical check to the hospital. The {STANDSONA} {ACHILLES} was supporting the knee-hurt Kazushi by infusing its mechanical limb to his injured knee.

"Why the hell are we all forced to visit Hamu-tan's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, visiting my boyfriend- WAIT WHAT?!" Hamuko's face turned dangerously red from Junpei's reckless accusation. Yukari and Minato, tailing the smirking idiot, smashed their knuckles onto the capped idiot. Next to them, {IO} and {ORPHEUS} too punched {HERMES}'s smug prick beak-helmet at point-blank range.

{EURYDICE} smirked at the hilariously fisted {HERMES}.

"Hah, Stupei! Nice fist, Minato-kun," The brittle archer smiled as they fist-bumped. "Not bad for a girl, Pinks." The girl huffed.

"That's enough, guys. Let's get our package to Akihiko-senpai so we can keep studying, okay?"

"Mmhkay…" The injured idiot said with a swelling face.

'_FUCKING PRICKS!'_

"Akihiko-senpai, we're here!" The moment Yukari opened the door, a menacing figure in a dark-red peacoat was blocking their path. "Uh…"

The beanie-wearing figure had the same physique and height as the boys in S.E.E.S. He turned to face a sitting Akihiko and {POLYDEUSES}. "These your friends, Aki? (Yep!) Hmph, figures…"

He turned to the quintet. "I assume you all have {STANDSONA}s?" The five nodded and summoned them simultaneously.

"Finally, some fresh air…" The puppet in black said. "Next time, let me out more often for god's sake- Wait, who's the big asshole in front of us?"

At this instant, a {POLYDEUSES}-looking figure appeared in front of the puppet.

The figure had the upper body of Akihiko's {STANDSONA}. The only differences were its face and its waist. The face looked skeletal, compared to {POLYDEUSES}'s . For the waist, it was fused to the front end of an armored black horse. Under the horse's armor were exposed pairs of crimson ribs leading down to the tail, which looked like a chess piece in the form of a horse leg.

The angry {STANDSONA}s were putting up a staring contest of the ages.

The peacoat-wearing giant looked down at the meek {STANDSONA}. "This is {CASTOR}. Your ego's pretty small for a big guy. Figures."

{CASTOR} was about to attack {ORPHEUS}, and the puppet was ready to rip his horse-dick off and shove it up his non-existent ass.

The emo narrowed his eyes. "Watch it, thug," The colossus cracked his knuckles menacingly. "I'm gonna enjoy this-"

In an instant, {EURYDICE}'s gloved hands appeared out of nowhere, jabbing the puppet and cavalry in the gut, forcing Beanie and Minato to kneel on the floor.

Hamuko rushed towards the duo of giants. "ENOUGH, YOU TWO! I don't want to see anyone spilling blood in this hospital, you hear me?! (*Pinches both guys' ear) Are. We. CLEAR?!"

The pained Minato simply sighed, "Fine…"

She let go of their swollen ears and let out a small 'hmph'.

The beanie only tsked coldly, "Whatever…" He pushed off the girl, quickly departing from the hospital.

"Man, what an asshole." The puppet said, dusting his potential injuries off.

"CONFIRMED. HE DOES HAVE A RECTUM."

"THAT'S CAW-ED UP, BRO!" The messenger shouted.

"And you three should behave." The bleached puppet demanded with her arms crossed.

"Haha," The quintet turned their heads to face the albino gym junkie. "Good ol' crazy Shinji…"

"Honestly, he's not a bad guy. He just had some… issues regarding his past."

The albino stood up from his hospital bed with {POLYDEUSES}.

"HEY, KAW-{DEUSES}," The pale-faced swordsman nodded to them. "It is good to see you return to us," {IO} brushed her hair. "It's not a crowd without you, pal…" The scarfed puppet tweaked his joints. "Likewise." The saintly maiden twirled her hair.

"You guys got the package?" Kazushi was first to walk up to him. "Here you go, senpai. Your latest workout equipment and classified material."

The albino-haired senior thanked the quintet in return. Knowing Junpei's cheerful personality, he immediately began branding the jock to be '**born in the ring**' or '**Gekkoukan's golden boy**', raising the eyebrows of the teammates in the room.

"What're you all lookin' at?" The capped idiot asked.

"By the way, Senpai, why boxing?"

The boxer immediately grimaced. "It's not the sport itself I like; I just wanted to learn how to fight. I know what it's like to feel powerless... and I don't want to feel that way again."

The others silently looked down at the floor, meanwhile a very specific emo sympathised the albino-haired gym junkie with a pat to his shoulder.

"Stay strong, junkie. And don't forget to pay attention."

As the quintet left the room, Akihiko just stood there, decrypting Minato's wise words, more specifically the '**paying attention**' part...

* * *

**AKA MANAH'S MIT BITS**

_~ CHAGALL CAFÉ, PAULOWNIA MALL, AFTER SCHOOL, MAY 15__th_

Minato, Hamuko, and for some reason Yukari, Junpei and Kazushi were at Chagall Café with reporter Maya Amano and cops-in-style: Katsuya and Tatsuya Suou.

Approximately three meters outside the café were each of their {STANDSONA}s chatting with each other.

"{STANDSONA}s run in the family, eh?" The capped idiot smirked. The optimistic reporter replied, "Yep! And speaking of {STANDSONA}s…"

She turned to face the twins.

"What's the big question, my beautiful nieces?" The girls giggled at the bold statement, while the boys (sans Minato) did a collective "Ooooh."

A flustered Tatsuya immediately covers her mouth. "W-we're not even married, I swear…"

Katsuya just narrowed his eyes at him around the corner. "Sure you two aren't… (*Sips coffee) I assume you two want to know about our journey too, huh?" The twins nodded. "It was back on a crashing plane…"

* * *

_~ PREVIOUSLY ON ETERNAL TENDENCY… ~_

The 2nd generation of {STANDSONA} users were on a plane crashing down towards a volcanic island. On the tail of the plane was an enormous abomination composed of various neon-green tentacles and masks. Next to them was the war figure-turned-cyborg Adolf Hitler.

"Zhat thing's getting on us, Suou! Ve must evacuate!" Another explosion occurred from one of the engines. A blue-haired punk behind Tatsuya yelled while a series of thrashing sounds came from the cargo bay, "IT'S GAINING UP ON US!"

"NOT HELPING!" A shady, dark gothic figure wielding a skeletal staff spoke, fending off the invading tentacles with his bone staff.

Meanwhile, Maya, Katsuya, a blond-haired girl and a bunch of Nanjo Group operatives were on the ground, chasing the crashing plane carrying the monster.

Cyborg Hitler spoke, "ABANDON ZSHIP, FREUND! ZHE PLANE AISN'T GOING TO LAST!"

"Dammit, Hitler's right. (*Explosions) Eikichi, we're bailing!" The punk named Eikichi faced towards him with surprise. "WHAT?! With that thing hot on our tails-" Interrupted, he was dragged to the emergency exit by Hitler himself.

"You jungs jump first, I vill fendz off zhe beast."

With that said, Cyborg Hitler began firing his abdomen 50 mm machine gun at the Crawling Chaos itself, giving Tatsuya and Eikichi an extra edge at escaping the falling aircraft.

"Take this," Tatsuya throws a parachute bag to the blue-haired punk and jumped off the plane without hesitation. "Tatsuya, if I live through this I am going to shove Igor's nose right up your- GAH!"

A mass of tendrils launched towards the complaining hothead. "{HADES}, WE GOTTA GO, NOW!" With that said, he too jumped off the plane in rapid succession. "Coming!" The necromantic {STANDSONA} {HADES} caused the tentacles to melt into liquid before phasing through the charred walls of the crashing plane.

The platoon of adventurers from below watched as the two {STANDSONA} users jumped out of the plane. The monstrous entity formerly residing on the plane quickly grew wings as the biker-in-red and punk-in-blue opened their parachutes. As the creature flew towards the duo, its tentacles grew talons and slashed the two fighters in half.

However, only the scent of molten steel stained its newly formed talons.

The beast panicked, "**WHAT?!**"

"SUCK IT, NYARLY! WOOOOOOOH!" The real Eikichi on a wingsuit taunted as he flipped the creature off.

Enraged by Tatsuya's remarkable wit and the punk's rude gestures, 'Nyarly' attempted to dash towards the cunning fighters, only for the sudden realization that its tentacles were stuck to the plane by an unusually durable rope.

"Arrogant as usual, Nyarlathotep. While you were busy trying to cut us to ribbons, we have already come up a plan to kill you once and for all. With {HADES}'s ability to disassemble molecules, we increased the density of the rope while fusing it to your tentacles' molecules. You were so busy monologuing, you couldn't even feel part of your body acting weird all of a sudden. Oh wait! That's not your power, right?"

"**C-CURSES!**" One on the Crawling Chaos' limbs were fused directly to the ignited engine.

The faceless Nyarlathotep gritted its teeth in pure frustration and hatred towards the Wild Card. "**CURSE YOU…!**" The plane was almost crashing towards the sleeping volcano. "**CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!-**"

The two gliders watched as Nyarlathotep crashed into the volcano as the plane flew towards the crater. After witnessing an abrupt mid-air explosion, the gliding heroes landed onto the reawakening volcano.

"Hey look, IT'S Robo-Hitler! He's crashing into the crater!"

"I'll get him. You rendezvous with the team, I'll go fetch Hitler before the whole volcano explodes."

With a respective nod, Tatsuya glided towards the crash site of their formerly powerful foe. Quickly landing, the red biker found the legless cyborg lying on the hardened surface of the crater.

A supersonic slash broke out of the hardened magma residing on the crater surface, cutting off Tatsuya's right hand.

"Suou, zhat shock triggered an eruption! Let's get to zafety before ze celebrating!"

"Okay. Hang on tight." Tatsuya then grabbed the legless Hitler and proceeded to leave the soon-to-erupt volcano-

Until the ground started to shake and the surface of magma began to crack and crumble.

Suddenly, a sharpened tentacle appeared out of nowhere, catching the adventurer off-guard, slashing off his right wrist off, causing him to drop the cyborg.

"Nnngh… (*Holds up his severed wrist) GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The eldritch amalgamation of negativity known as Nyarlathotep carved its way through the hardened magma, wearing a suit of organic armor to keep the heat from damaging its elemental-sensitive membranes.

"**IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, PIGS?**" It spoke, attaching its partially detached jaw back. "**WITHOUT THE SPEAR OF DESTINY, YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME WITH YOUR MEEKLY TACTICS.**"

While all of this was happening, Hitler was still lying on the ground, terrified to the core after witnessing his enemy's power.

Tatsuya simply replied with a cough. "**TOO PAINED TO SPEAK, MORTAL? VERY WELL, I WILL END YOUR MISERY RIGHT WHERE I STAND.**"

Preparing to end it all, the nefarious demon aimed its ebony claws onto Tatsuya-

"Hey, lil' bro," And there came Katsuya Suou! "CATCH!" {HYPERION}, carrying the Spear of Destiny, chucked it at {APOLLO}'s direction.

The sun god caught it and instinctively blocked the creature's darkness-imbued tentacle attack.

"**WHAT?! THE SPEAR?!**"

Even Tatsuya didn't understand why he held the Spear to block the attack with its handle touching the volcanic ground. It was as if the Spear moved by itself, attracted by the Mudo attack!

However, Suou's body knew the truth!

His body reacted out of instinct, in order to survive! The bonds that fueled his soul drove his body to take action!

"T-the Spear amplified the dark energy…"

Confused, the stunned beast looked down at the rumbling ground.

And when the Spear was empowered with elemental energies, it sent the Crawling Chaos' dark energies into the fiery depths of the awoken volcano, creating enough energy to cause a tremendous explosion!

In a split second, the young biker and his ancient foe were sent above ground by a geyser of magma, launching the chunk of stone they were on into the sky!

The others under the sky could only watch the spiraling events in awe.

"**T-THIS IS TRULY… A REMARKABLE PLAN… BUT! -**"

The creature expanded its bat-like wings.

"**DID YOU EXPECT TO DEFEAT ME, A GOD OF AN UNSTOPPABLE PANTHEON, PIG?!**"

Boasting arrogantly, Nyarlathotep flapped its powerful wings, taking flight to leave the younger Suou to his fate.

"**THIS IS OUR FINAL FAREWELL, SUOU!**"

However, the Spear of Destiny, propelled by the amplified eruption, stabbed itself into the Flying Chaos' chest, causing it to cry out in pain as the Spear began to melt its insides.

"That's the Earth's power! It launched the Spear all the way up here!"

The biker smirked. "Now, Nyarly, you're gonna ask **'Was this your plan all along, Suou?!'**"

"**WAS THIS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG-**"

That moment of distraction decided Nyarlathotep's fate!

Chunks of volcanic rock he could've avoided launched him even further!

"**WAS THIS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG, SUOU?!**"

"You're damn right! Everything worked out according to this Suou's plan…"

He pumped his beefy fist to his eternal enemy. "…From the very beginning!"

'_Hell no! But it'll definitely piss Nyarly off!'_

The volcanic debris carrying the Struggling Chaos sent it straight through the planet's exosphere!

The planet itself did not have the power to eradicate Nyarlathotep. Instead, the earth banished the abomination out to the endless realms of space!

"**STARS?! IMPOSSIBLE?!**"

After that, Nyarlathotep was banished from the earth for good, never to be seen again…

* * *

_~ CHAGALL CAFÉ, PAULOWNIA MALL, AFTER SCHOOL, MAY 15__th_

All S.E.E.S. members present were impressed, and shocked at the same time from the marvelous tale of outwitting the being known as Nyarlathotep and its legion of nefarious minions.

"Hold on. If you guys told us this story with uncle Tatsuya here, wouldn't the memories he previously had forgotten reawaken Nyarlou-whatever from its deep-space slumber?"

The trio of journey survivors looked at each other, and laughed!

Tatsuya wiped a tear from his eye. "Actually, I rediscovered my memories a while ago. Even now, there was no sign of hentai material anywhere. Not that it'll be made public, of course…"

Suddenly, Minato's phone rang.

"Give me a moment…" The emo put his phone on speaker. "What is it now, Aka?"

"Uh, guys… Any of ya know of any malevolent ice statues from outer space crashing back into your planet?"

The group paled at the odd specific description. "Oddly specific. Why?"

"The Lovecraftian Speaker Nyarly-Gnarly. He's back in town." The Deava calmly spoke.

The twins and their relatives took a deep breath before shouting,

"OH SHIT-"

* * *

~_ WEAPON INFO ~_

_[NAME]: GLACIER ATLANTIC BLADE_

_[INFO]:_

_Sword smithed and enchanted with extinct Atlantean techniques and magic._

_[ATTACK]: 98_

_[HIT]: 93_

_[EFFECT]: +FREEZE (LOW ODDS)_

* * *

_[NAME]: RAMPANT KNUCKLES_

_[INFO]:_

_Gauntlets with miniature DRIVE wheels attached to them._

_[ATTACK]: 53_

_[HIT]: 97_

_[EFFECT]: HITS 1-3 TIMES PER ATTACK_

* * *

~_ STANDSONA INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_[STANDSONA NAME]: {HADES}_

_[USER NAME]: EIKICHI MISHINA_

_[ARCANA]: DEATH_

_[ABILITY]:_

_{__HADES__} is a mid-tier, close-range {STANDSONA} with an ability of infinite potential: molecular manipulation. It allows the narcissistic Eikichi to freely compose, deconstruct or transmute items with a single touch, even creating edible items of no ill effect by transmuting inorganic atoms and molecules into organic ones._

_Molecular alteration is activated when either {HADES} or Eikichi comes into physical contact with his desired targets. With a little willpower, he can disassemble a skyscraper into naked molecules near-instantaneously, or simply transmute garbage or anything made of molecules into organic products of the highest quality._

_However, the {STANDSONA} itself is notably more brittle than top-tier, close range {STANDSONA}s, making it reliant on trickery and utilizing its surroundings._

_[STATS]:_

_[POWER]: S_

_[SPEED]: C_

_[RANGE]: D_

_[DURABILITY/STAYING]: D_

_[PRECISION]: A_

_[DEVELOPMENT/LEARNING]: S_

[STANDSONA CRY]: HA-HAH!


	17. Chapter 17: Training Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series.

**Author's Notes:** Apologies to extremely late update. Moving matters n' shit. BTW, this isn't an ordinary JoJo x Persona fanfic anymore. BTW, you are not dealing with the average Persona 3 crossover fanfic anymore! Peace!

**Chapter 17: Training Day**

_~ CONTROL ROOM, IWATODAI DORMS, NEAR-MIDNIGHT, MAY 15__TH_

As the quintet of young {STANDSONA} users returned to the dorms, the tech maniac Minato Arisato was summoned, well more like commanded by the Ice Queen Redhead, Mitsuru Kirijo; or he'll face the sequel of her execution.

Not wanting to mess with her, he agreed to cooperate and get his crafty palms on some delicious data.

He purposely left the door unlocked to attract some other guys' curiosities, guiding them to this very room for massive payback for indirectly humiliating him.

Speak of the devil, the boys have arrived…

"Sneakin' in the command room, Bronato? Man, you're brave…"

"Bro, I don't want to see you executed. It's… (*Shivers) painfully traumatizing…"

"AGREED," {ACHILLES} the mechanical butler-bot addressed as it displayed a tablet from its eye sensors; containing data of Kazushi's health conditions from yesterday, "USER HAS BEEN IN CRITICAL CONDITION SINCE ATTACK LABELLED 'EXECUTION'."

"Not like we'd care…" The puppet named {ORPHEUS} connecting the wires spoke.

"No, you dumb blokes. I'm forced to fix this hunk of junk; but luckily, I fixed it up rather easily. It's outrageous I don't get tipped for fucking service…" Joked the Jestering Fool.

"That… actually sounds cruel." Spoke the innocent Kazsuhi.

"WE KALL THAT SLAVERY." The mechanical avian named {HERMES} squawked.

"Whatever," The emo found a file specifically labelled 'RECORDINGS'. "For payback, I'm taking away their privacy."

"Never hurts to be a guy, I guess."

"Ya got that right, Kaz! We're true men!" The capped idiot exclaimed, slapping the jock in the back.

"YOU'RE A MAN? YOU KAW-TTA BE JOKING!"

"Shut it, birdbrain!"

"Settle down; or else Bitchsuru's gonna shove icicles up our asses…!" The blue-haired emo scowled at the two.

With the press of a button, the large screens of the comms systems began playing the most recent recording…

The large monitor displayed the pun-loving chairman Ikutsuki, sitting on the comms with a notepad on the control panels; all the filing a report from the recent {HIGH PRIESTESS} skirmish for his Kirijo Group superiors.

"Hmm, a Shadow in the abandoned underground labs… It managed to take control of our security measures…" He toggled his glasses with a serious look on his face. "I must investigate whether this means it's finally begun…"

'_Something smells suspicious…'_

"Security… secure…" The chairman pondered on the word. "That was an… ob-secure intrusion! (*Giggles) Heehee… Ooh, I must make a note of that one…"

The emo and capped idiot groaned at the horrible excuse of a pun. The spiky-haired jock simply got confused.

"Teamwork played a large part in the victory. (*Tilts glasses) Especially towards the end, if he hadn't bulldozed his way out of the Shadow, things could've gone pretty bad."

'_Bad…? We almost died, jackass!'_

"For Shadows to work in a group to overrun large technical facilities is unprecedented…"

He continued to scribble on his notes.

"That was an… in-tech-tive move!"

The two groaned with even more visible frustration and exhaustion. Kazushi finally understood what he said and smirked a while until Junpei and Minato stared at him, confused by the humor in this.

"Hehehe! What's with me today!? I'm on a roll!" Ikutsuki quickly wiped off his happy tears, rushing to record his Satanic excuses of puns. "Oh yeah, better write that one down as well…"

After writing down his previous pun, he mysteriously hesitated for a second before saying, "One should always wear bright clothing at night…" The groaning teens braced themselves for another torturous pun attack. "Otherwise, the Shadows could make it dangerous to walk near traffic!"

That wasn't a pun at all!

"Whoa, I'm getting off traffic here; but who cares!?" Quickly calming himself, the chairman began scribbling on his notepad once more. "Hey, I should write these down and show 'em off the next time everyone gets together-"

The screen was immediately turned off by the mentally exhausted trio. The video of puns had left them in a state of mental fatigue undiscovered by professionals until now.

"That was brain-rotting…"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"No shit. Now scram. Dark Hour's about to begin, plus we should get some sleep. I'm planning a Tartarus raid as soon as everyone's ready."

With that said, the two nodded at the blue-haired delinquent and quickly retreated to their rooms along with their {STANDSONA}s.

Minato followed suit shortly afterwards, calling it a day…

* * *

_~ 2-F CLASSROOM, GEKKOUKAN HIGH, MORNING, MAY 16__TH_

It's another new day again. The S.E.E.S. members of class 2-F have gathered together like they used to.

"And that's how bread was made in the ancient times," Tutored the red-eyed auburnette. "Next, we'll be covering the history of bread-"

Her tutoring was interrupted by a groaning Junpei. Rubbing his chin, he tiredly asked, "Augh, why the hell do we have ta study about bread?! It's just grain mixed with water and y-ye-uh…"

"YEAST." Kazushi's towering {STANDSONA} coldly replied him.

"What he said!"

"Ugh, when'll you ever learn, Stupei?" The brunette in pink complained, pissing off the capped idiot, "AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"It suits you." The rest of S.E.E.S. burst into laughter.

"I'll suit you all…" Muttered the insulted Junpei.

"Get over it, Stupei. Here's how yeast -"

The emo delinquent yawned loudly, interrupting whatever his twin sister said. "Sorry about that. I'm gonna go take a leak so don't follow me."

With that said, the emo-haired delinquent walked out of the classroom with his puppet partner. This left the remaining quartet to discuss further their studies once more.

* * *

_~ HALLWAY, GEKKOUKAN HIGH, MORNING, MAY 16__TH_

The emo delinquent was rudely pushing through the crowds of students. Walking towards the 2-E classrooms, he spotted an unwelcoming sight: Ekoda.

He was apparently giving the class about some second-hand lecture about his boastful ego. Pathetic. But something has gone amidst…

A seat was empty.

'_Hmm, Mother-Fuuka's missing… She never missed a class, according to personal experience; Looks like I'll have to dig deeper…'_

"Want me to get info on this…?"

His master, however, declined the offer. "Not yet. The Ice Queen's got eyes everywhere. We'll do that after everyone's left. Now, we wait…"

With that said, the two continued to march for the restrooms.

* * *

_~ RECEPTION AREA, IWATODAI DORMS, EVENING, MAY 17__TH_

The rest of S.E.E.S. gathered at the reception area for another emergency meeting; one regarding the return on the Ancient Evil, Nyarlathetop and his devious cult of world-ending lackeys.

Everyone, even Junpei, looked tense on the striped dining table; the only sound heard on their seats were the ticking sound of the clock…

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Junpei Iori was there to cheer everyone up!

"An ancient enemy, huh? We'll just hafta beat 'em up like Suou-san and his friends did!"

"It's not that simple, Iori. What we're dealing with is the manifestation of ALL of humanity's negative emotions; simply put, the Shadows we killed were merely microscopic fragments compared to it…" Mitsuru sighed. She could really use a drink right now if she wasn't underage.

"Plus, uncle Tatsuya had to use some wacky spear to banish him into outer space. Last time we heard of it, it's inside the damned thing's chest… And for all we know, it might be its new owner now." A red-eyed auburnette analytically spoke.

"We could always ask Aka Manah," Boldly spoke the jock in tanktops. "He's our supplier, right?"

The seniors thought for a second before they nodded approvingly.

"A considered solution. Very well, we shall do so after exam week is over. In the meantime, you should all focus on your exams." The command made the juniors groan in annoyance and displeasure.

Noticing the dismay in the group, the Ice Queen made a proposal in hopes of motivating the group: a 'special' prize for students in the top 10 of the exam scores.

She never saw it coming…

* * *

_~ AKA MANAH'S ROOM(S), MAY 23__RD_

The proposal went horribly wrong for Yukari and Junpei.

While they were sulking in the corner, Hamuko (Top 2) gained bragging rights and Minato (Top 1) got some weird card for his Shadows. He's also considered visiting the Velvet Room residents to help him forget about the whole Kenji-Kanou bullshit and the black eye he got from tactlessly calling Yuko fat from overeating.

His twin sister, on the other hand, babysitted Maiko's parental problems, was forced to join the school's health committee and found herself a Hermit Confidant. Since then, the red-eyed martial artist had been determined to help her get rid of her social awkwardness. You can say that progress has been smooth for her and Saori.

And now? They're both at Aka Manah's pocket dimension to seek additional 'guidance'.

"I see you desire otherworldly power?"

The nefarious Aka Manah rose up from his seat, looking down at the desperate members of S.E.E.S. with an eerie grin…

The demonic menace stood tall in front of them. "Hahahaha, you remind myself of the old days. A carefree peon who wandered realm to realm, never caring for consequence or drawback, since he cannot be held back. Tell me… is my assistance now not enough for you humans? Talk about greedy." He took out an ivory pocket watch, moving his cartoonish irises towards its swinging momentum. "I await your answer, humans…"

Before the Ice Queen could stand up against the malevolent force, a auburn-haired girl beat her to the action. Hamuko Arisato, without fear in her eyes, challenged the Daeva Prince to a word-off!

"How would we forge a contract?" The quick-witted auburnette sternly pointed out.

The comment caused the rest of S.E.E.S. (sans her twin brother) to widen their eyes in shock. That was a pro gamer's move!

The merchant raised an eye while putting aside his watch, "Come again?"

"I want to make a deal with you… on my own terms." That was Minato's moment to step it. "Make it OUR terms."

Everyone else turned their focus to the newly participating bargainer.

"This is getting interesting…" Aka Manah whistled to his eldritch assistant, revealing to them a well-aged scrap of paper. A pen materialized out of nowhere. "Now sign here, here, here, here annnnnnnnnnnd here. The, our deal shall come to fruition."

_To our most profitable client,_

_By signing this age-forgotten contract, you will be included in the full allegiance of __Aka Manah__ as well as any parties involved. In compensation, absolute loyalty is mandatory and secrecy is heavily discouraged, should you wish to forfeit your existence and soul to the owner of this contract. After said allegiance has ended, the signer shall pledge their souls to said legions, as compensation for their provided services._

_We wish this bargain satisfactory for all involved parties._

A black goat's head was painted under the last sentence.

After passing the contract to the entire team, disapprovals were bombing the entire room. The loudest of them being Akihiko Sanada and Junpei Iori.

The twins gave him an obvious answer from the united team, "NO."

The demon raised a questioning eye at them. "Hmm, and why refuse my brilliant offer?"

"We made our own pact: everyone get rids of the Dark Hour. ALIVE. We're not gonna sacrifice ourselves for 'the greater good' nor sell our souls for it." The brunette in pink spoke.

Akihiko's turn. "No one should die for this damned Hour,"

Junpei's turn. "We won't abandon ourselves in pursuit for a greater goal,"

Mitsuru's turn. "We will destroy this accursed Hour as humans,"

Hamuko's turn. "Rather than become some god's pawn to gain power,"

Kazushi's turn. "Or gain purpose from its existence,"

Last but not least, Minato's turn. "And we'll be damned if we sell our souls to anyone just to end this. (*Walks away) If you wish to cut ties with us, so be it."

S.E.E.S. began to leave the wicked demon's room. No more lives have to be lost in order to end the Dark Hour. Noble, yet idiotic beliefs. Meh, they just have to clean this up by themselves…

Or do they?

Out of nowhere, a maniacal smirk and clapping sounds came from Akoman's side.

"(*Clapping sounds) Idiotically naïve brats, you all truly amuse me… If only your other guide was that helpful…"

The rumblings of an old man echoed through the twins' heads.

"You have proven your determined desires and have therefore earned my additional resources. (*Tears contract in two) We won't be needing this, and our tale… SHALL TRULY BEGIN!"

With the snap of a finger-bone, a whirlpool of arcane essences opened up in the middle of the room.

"Here's your free ticket."

"Can't you at least explain to us whatever the hell this thing is?" The capped idiot asked.

"Portal to your respective training grounds. Now less complaining, more training!" Aka Manah clones from behind kicked each of them into the vortex, sending them to destinations unknown.

Oh, did I mention the never-ending screaming?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!H!"

"SEE YOU ALL ON THE OTHER SIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

* * *

_~ ANCIENT JAPAN, MAY 23__RD_

Minato Arisato and Kazushi Miyamoto found themselves in a small dojo in the middle of nowhere. Cherry blossom petals littered the stone pedestals on the backyard, and onto a small pond next to the entrance of a traditionally built hut.

They were now being trained by the ancient samurai {PERSONA}, {SHINKAI} of the now-extinct Minamoto clan.

The samurai himself looked like a corpse wearing samurai armor from a lost age. His twin daisho blades on the back weren't in pristine condition either, despite the lack of insects and mold on the surfaces.

The undead samurai began his teachings like an 80-year old man, "Welcome, fresh pupils. I assume you two already know the basic techniques of kendo," He exhaled, "But there is still more to swordsmanship than just kendo and iaido! What I will bestow upon you, is the declining knowledge of **Kenjutsu** – THE TRUE WAY OF SWORDSMANSHIP!"

"But wasn't kenjutsu the predecessor of kendo and iaido?" Kazushi asked. The undead samurai turned his rotting head towards him. "Very good, now tell me: can you brew tea without water?"

'_Getting Igor vibes here…'_

"No…?"

{SHINKAI} went idle for a short moment, before taking out a zinnia and delicately sliced its pink-red petals off, exposing a pre-existing row of yellow flowers on the middle of it.

The two mentally gasped simultaneously. The samurai smirked arrogantly. It was like he knew what they were thinking just by a simple glance.

"Exactly. (*Sheathes sword) Discipline is a virtue, and virtue equals power. Master it well… and few shall ever rival oneself in terms of skill. For today's lesson, you must walk through this pond's surface…"

"Seems simple enough-"

"Without creating a single ripple."

* * *

_~ AFTER AN UNSPECIFIED PERIOD OF TIME… ~_

The two kendo experts were soaked in pond water. This has been their 36th failed attempt at accomplishing {SHINKAI}'s non-ripple walk task.

"You two still have much to learn. (*Walks on water surface) And if I were you, I would have maintained a calmer stance. (*Jumps back on surface) Consider my words when our lesson is over. Unfortunately for you, our lesson ends when your stamina is no more…"

While the undead samurai was still teaching, a single though bubble floated on top of the blue-haired emo's head.

'_Wonder how Hamu and the others are holding out…'_

* * *

_~ HEAVENLY BATTLEGROUNDS, MAY 23__RD_

A minotaur-like, multi-eyed creature with green skin in colorful armor was striking a lightly armed Hamuko Arisato and Akihiko Sanada simultaneously with its many knuckles.

The bull-man unleashed a series Sonic Punches at Hamuko, who with {EURYDICE}'s help, parried a majority of them. While it was distracted by her rush attack, a Zio-imbued slash attack from {POLYDEUSES} made its way to the beast, despite the miniscule effect it had on the former's thick hide.

Unfazed by the recent attack, the bull-headed warrior unleashed a Heat Wave, forcing the duo to retreat. The auburnette summoned {MOCCUS}, who immediately spelled out an incantation to cast a Rakukaja for herself.

{POLYDEUSES} also backed his master up with a Tarunda towards the beast, weakening his attack power. The latter caused the last Vicious Strike to caused significantly less damage. However, the bull-man easily counteracted the weakening spell with a Dekunda, and casted Revolution with the stomp of a hoof.

Sensing the retreating fighters, it launched an Akasha Arts at them with significantly higher power, indicating a guaranteed critical strike.

After the latter two barely dodged it, it then Charged itself and nearly decimated the battleground's surroundings with a full-power God's Hand to the ground, sending the fighters' duo straight against the ends of the arena's walls.

"That is all? (*Puffs nose) You two lack strength and superb strategy. (*Walks towards duo) You must be able to improvise. (*Picks up rock) Even a tiny pebble can blind the most perceptive beings, as long as you can aim for the eyes." The bull-man tossed the rock at Akihiko, who caught it with his red, swollen hands.

{CHI YOU} continued as he fixed up the tattered arena. "If you wish to rival the great {CHI YOU}, both of you will have to do better than that Patty Cake child's play session just now."

Disappointed, the God of War sat down and began to meditate after restoring his glorious battlegrounds to its prior status. The boxer and martial artist were left resting on the recently restored floor.

'_Wonder how Junpei and the others are holding out…'_

* * *

_~ COURTYARD, ITALIAN CASTLE, MAY 23__RD_

"GAH!"

Two longswords continuously collided with each other, with sparks scattering across the grass and marble floor in the pocket dimension. The capped idiot Junpei seemed to be sparring with a forked-bearded king in golden armor.

"Take this seriously!"

"I AM TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY!"

"Well, don't just stand there. Rebel, for Eldefrei's sake!"

The bearded knight skillfully forced his way through the capped idiot's defenses, causing him to drop his sword to the side and be held at swordpoint by the swordsman in gold.

He then offered the downed Junpei an arm and picked him back up.

"Phew, that's some great skill you displayed back there, sensei…" Junpei spoke as he tidied his behind. The armored master did a hearty laugh, "Tis all but hard work and practice, my lass! I'm sure you'll reach my level one day, (*Tosses new longsword at Junpei) but for now, you must master the flamboyancy of this steely beauty!"

He holstered his longsword with royalty and stomped his leg on the ground. "STANCE!"

Junpei immediately did a roof guard. It wasn't the wisest move but it's one he's familiar with from video game experience.

"ROOF GUARD, EH!? HAVE AT THEE, OR FACE THE WRATH OF {FIORE DE LIBERI}!"

{FIORE} dashed towards the capped idiot like a cannonball just fired from the bore of a cannon. The scared Junpei instinctively blocked all of {FIORE}'s Swift Strike, before they reached a sparkling standstill.

'_I wonder how Yuka-tan and the others are doing…'_

* * *

_~ SWEDISH WOODS, MAY 23__RD_

In a dark forest of apple trees, Yukari Takeba was rapidly dashing, bush to bush to avoid the onslaught of Myraid Arrows befalling onto the brunette's head.

The leather armor she wore had several rips and tears, with blood seeping out of each of them.

Bad luck struck her like a knife in the back as she tripped onto the floor thanks to an extending twig from a random bush.

A faceless figurine made of worn-out papers jumped out of the trees. It wore a leather jacket in red, alongside a white dress, black cap and leather straps for boots. It was also holstering a wooden crossbow.

It walked up to the fallen brunette and carried her like luggage, much to Yukari's embarrassment.

"Even when you're runnin' for your life, you can't afford to be careless. (*Grabs apple & eats it) I'm not goin' to teach ya how to shoot arrows faster than bullets and speedier than an auto-rifle if ya don't even have the mobility and dexterity to dodge those arrows."

The faceless bowslinger continued, "To have an eye such as I, {WILLIAM TELL}, you must think faster than instinct, run swifter than diving eagles, and be stealthier than a squirrel in a golden grassfields. Run along now, we've got much more to do…"

The two left the forest of apple trees to a small cottage outside an illusionary city of medieval sculpture. During the hike to her resting place, Yukari was also wondering something else…

'_I wonder how Mitsuru-senpai and the others are doing…'_

* * *

_~ RENAISSANCE SCULPTURE HOUSE, MAY 23__RD_

A pale figure in nothing but white robes was effortlessly parrying a slashing Mitsuru Kirijo's rapier thrusts and kicks. Before the redhead could do an upper slash, the robed man tripped her by the heels and snatched her rapier by the handle.

The man smugly posed, "Hmmm, even if you're of royal blood, you shouldn't think so lowly of people."

"I don't think of people like that," The Ice Queen spoke. "You know nothing of me."

"Pfft, please… I've read about the oldest kings, had a roommate who made sculptures of them, and it was I who simplified the art of fencing in the first place. You might act arrogant and cold-hearted, but deep down…"

A thrust from Mitsuru's rapier interrupted his speech, before the robed man dodged it with grace and returned the favor with a slash to the arm, rendering her sword-arm temporarily disabled.

"You're just a scared little girl. Easily taunted. Easily disarmed," The man picked Mitsuru up and healed him up with a Diarahan. "Shadows, my former identity, are negative emotions of humankind given form. Therefore, they also have a degree of emotion, albeit in a more… instinctive way."

He continued, "'Unless the enemy has studied his Agrippa… which I have!' Never be TOO afraid to exploit another's weakness for your personal gain, but loosen up in the moral restraints side, in case you ever join the Dark Side."

The recently healed Mitsuru chuckled, "Wise words from someone like you, {CAMILLO AGRIPPA}."

"Well, if you've got energy left to make jokes, I suppose there's more time for training your 'small talk skills'. If you catch my drift." {AGRIPPA} retorted.

The Ice Queen armed herself once more. "Shall we redo?"

"Ladies first, princess…"

* * *

_~ AKA MANAH'S ROOM, MAY 23__RD_

A group of troubled teenagers were laying on the carpet floor, terribly exhausted from their extensive workout. Thanks to healing services, their previous injuries have disappeared without a trace.

If only it could restore stamina as well…

Aka Manah spoke, "Do remember that this is only the beginning of things. Nyarly-Gnarly's gonna give no fucks for chasing y'all down to end this world, and I won't let him destroy my entertainment sources for his own edgy indulgence," He then carried each of them out of his room before adding, "And try not ta die!"

After an exhausting day of supernatural training, S.E.E.S. dragged themselves back to their rooms with sheer willpower alone.

* * *

_~ RECEPTION AREA, IWATODAI DORMS, MORNING, MAY 24__TH_

The Arisato twins and the other juniors sat lazily on a leathery couch, still exhausted from yesterday's dilemma…

Everyone was in sleepwear and was semi-aware of their own actions. So semi-aware, in fact, that Yukari was lying her head on Minato's abdomen. Another fact was Kazushi resting his entire wrist on Junpei's shoulder, the latter of which didn't even care.

Meanwhile, their {STANDSONA}s were doing their chores for them. {EURYDICE} and {ORPHEUS} was massaging the twins, while {IO} was dusting the floor by sucking up all the dust with her cow-shaped hover seat. {HERMES} was fruitlessly rebellious to do Junpei's lazy chores, and now he's

"I don't wanna go out…!" The capped idiot complained.

"We had to walk on water like Jesus did, without making any ripples being the hardest part." Spoke Minato, alongside the snoring Kazushi.

"At least you guys didn't have to run across bushes while avoiding arrows at the same time!" Shouted the brunette in pink.

"Pfft, I had to fight a green-skinned man-cow with nothing but my fists. Well, alongside Sanada-senpai, that's all…" The emo-haired delinquent frowned. "I'm gonna have a word with him later."

"Hey, who's that on TV?"

An irritatingly catchy song came from the speakers.

The commercial began with a middle-aged salesman (with body mass similar to Minato's) presented himself to the screen, "Hello everyone! Welcome to the home shopping show, 'Tanaka's Amazing Commodities'!"

"Granter of your desires!" Added the annoying backup singers.

"What the hell is up with that song?" The brunette in pajamas rhetorically asked.

The posing salesman continued, "I'm your host, Tanaka, with a live presentation of my Amazing Commodities! We'll show you great items at unbeatable prices!"

He did another gravity-defying pose, "Ooh, you won't be able to touch that dial! Let's bring out our item of the day: it's... an All-Purpose Apron! OH, MY GOD! I can't believe it! But wait, there's more! We'll throw in some Umugi Water for ONLY 4,980 YEN!"

{EURYDICE} instinctively grabbed the nearest phone and dialed the numbers displayed on the wide TV screen.

"Yes… okay, thanks." She cut off the line. The others looked at her and Hamuko. "What? My partner needs one of those."

The others shrugged it off and continued with their daily actions.

"That's it for today! We're all sold out! See you next Sunday, same time, same channel!"

Junpei took the opportunity to shut the TV off, laying back on the couch once more.

"Sooooo… Wanna go train in the room again?"

The others, seeing there's nothing better to do, got up and went to train in their respective realms.

'_Wonder what that Mother-Fuuka's up to…'_

* * *

**AKA MANAH'S MIT BITS**

_~ UNSPECIFIED LOCATION, DARK HOUR, MAY 24__TH_

A shirtless man, geek in green and a gothic Lolita girl walk into a bar…

"Who are we even meeting here?" The nerdy-looking boy asked the shirtless man.

"Patience, Jin. Our client should arrive rightttttttttttttttt- (*Door slams open) Now."

An impatient Shinjiro entered the bar filled with transmogrified coffins. In his dirty-looking peacoat, he walked up to the trio with his grumpy face on.

"You know why I'm here, revolver Jesus. Gimme the goods." He demanded.

"Mind your tone, you cun-"

"Jin." The geek named Jin silenced himself at once. Revolver Jesus grabbed a handful of pills from his pockets and placed them onto the punk's oversized hands. "Pleasure doing business with you."

A "Tch" was all he got as the cold-hearted brute forced himself to leave. Before he could leave, however, someone called back for him.

"May I ask," Revolver Jesus continued. "What are those interlopers doing in the Black Tower?" Shinjiro pulled down his beanie. "Geez, if you're so interested, go ask them yourselves." He quickly left with the new batch of pills.

The gothic Lolita girl began to pursue him, but was stopped by a pale, muscular hand. "You know, I might just do that…"

Outside the bar, a featureless man-in-black had been spying on them. Watching their every move from the dark like a student learning from a teacher. Bearing a wicked smile of malformed teeth, he retreated into the abyssal dark…

* * *

_~ SKILLS INFO (POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EVENTS) ~_

_**ARCHERY (Yukari)**_

_**Rank 1: Swift Steps – Walking doesn't attract Shadows' attention. Increases Evasion rate (1.5x) against all attacks.**_

_**Rank 4: Eagle Eyes – Pierce attacks have a higher critical hit chance.**_

_**Rank 7: Quick on your Feet – Triple Evasion rate against all attacks.**_

_**Rank 10: Apple in the Middle – Pierce attacks never miss and ignore resistances.**_

* * *

_**MARTIAL ARTS (Hamuko/Akihiko)**_

_**Rank 1: Big-boned – Chance to automatically cast Rakukaja on self at start of battle.**_

_**Rank 3: Steely Resolve – Zero turn recovery after being downed.**_

_**Rank 6: Bestial Battlecry – Chance to automatically cast Marakunda at start of battle.**_

_**Rank 9: Resolve to Survive – Chance for Enduring Soul once in battle.**_

_**Rank 10: Emperor's Stance – Status effects grant additional beneficial effects.**_

_**Poison – Restore 3% SP at end of each turn**_

_**Charm – Higher chance of forfeiting turns instead**_

_**Panic/Fear/Distress – Doubled Evasion rate**_

_**Rage – No change in defense and accuracy**_

_**Freeze/Shock – Doubled defense**_

* * *

_**KENJUTSU (Minato/ Kazushi)**_

_**Rank 1: Ittoryu – Slash attacks deal more damage (1.25x).**_

_**Rank 4: Nitoryu – Able to equip two short swords. Slash damage increased (1.5x).**_

_**Rank 7: Santoryu – Able to equip three short swords. Slash damage increased (1.75x).**_

_**Rank 10: Shitoryu – Able to equip four short swords. Slash damage doubled (2.0x).**_

* * *

_**FENCING (Junpei)**_

_**Rank 1: Hauen – Slash attacks hit up to extra 1-2 hits.**_

_**Rank 3: Mittelhau – Increased Attack when fighting against 3 or more enemies.**_

_**Rank 6: Schielhau – Double Slash damage against downed enemies.**_

_**Rank 9:**_ _**Zucken – Slash attacks now hit up to extra 1-3 hit.**_

_**Rank 10: Abschneiden – Single-target Slash attacks deal additional damage (30%) to other enemies as well.**_

* * *

_**FENCING (Mitsuru)**_

_**Rank 1: Vom Tach – Chance to Counter (15% counter physical) when facing 2 or less foes.**_

_**Rank 4: Eisenport – Chance to Counterstrike (30% counter physical) when about to take lethal damage.**_

_**Rank 7: Einhorn – Chance to block attacks () and attack afterwards.**_

_**Rank 10: Hengetort – Chance to intercept and repel attacks (10%) for another ally who is about to take fatal damage.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Hooked-up Lone Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series.

Author's Notes: School work has kept me busy and it's good to be back!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Hooked-up Lone Wolf**

_~ RANDOM HALLWAY, GEKKOUKAN HIGH, LUNCH, MONDAY, JUNE 7TH ~_

Minato Arisato was never a loudmouth. Sure, back in America, he made many enemies through single-word quotes and inappropriate hand gestures alone thanks to his attackers' short-fused tempers and dark alignments. {ORPHEUS}, {EURYDICE} and Hamuko (with her treasured naginata and knuckles) always had to help him clean up his messes completely. His most prized trophy was the one with the annoying biker gang's signature helmet. Good times…

Now? It's biting his ass by tainting his remarkably dirty record.

A rather mingled Hidetoshi stood in front of him, accusing him of smoking - a habit he got rid of ever since Hamuko and Mitsuru began to ban the usage of tobacco and unsavory items in the dorms. "I've stopped smoking that shit since I moved here. Can I go now?"

"Nuh-uh, you're helping me solve this case if you want to prove your innocence. Why can't you be more like your sister, Arisato?" The Emperor sadly asked.

"Fuck you. We both have our talents."

An exasperated Hamuko walked up to the towering males. "Minato, Hidetoshi, no need to bash heads."

"She didn't do anything, Hamuko-chan. Yet. I'm just recruiting him for my investigation so I can cross him off my suspect list." Hidetoshi said with both arms crossed.

Minato cracks his neck in a non-threatening fashion. "Forcibly. Now can we go? I have kendo and she has naginatajutsu today."

"You are fooling no one, Arisato! In fact, I'm not even afraid of you!" A vein popped out on Minato's forehead. "Hamu, do me a favor and call Kaz. I'm gonna be late today."

Instead of taking out her phone, Hamuko stood beside Hidetoshi and his brother. "Hidetoshi-kun, if you would just politely ask my brother, he might've agreed to help you with the case!"

"As if anything would go through this blue-haired buffoon's head!-" A swift sucker punch from the blue-haired buffoon silenced him good. Massaging his wound, he tiredly sighed once more, "Do you even know how to say please?"

"Minato!"

The student councilman raised a hand to Hamuko, stopping her from talking. "No, Hamuko-chan… It is my fault that I cannot control my temper and nature for accusations," He looks at Minato and to everyone's surprise, bowed towards him. "Please help me find the culprit. I cannot do this alone… So please, I require your skills!"

After a prolonged moment of silence, the bluenette chuckled, "This is priceless…" His sister slaps him in the back. "Alright, I'll be counting on you as well."

The two shared a manly handshake. This warms Hamuko's heart a little. "Awww, nice to see you two become friends." The two quickly released each other's hands and comically looked against each other.

'_It's so entertaining to see you like this.'_

'_Shut the fuck up, manequinn.'_

'_I am thou, thou art I… Remember?'_

'…_Fine. You win this round.'_

* * *

_Velvet nose, velvet nose, Igor go, Igor long nose~! 'Such a development! Your Emperor Social Link had reached level 2! Don't break any of them, or you'll have difficulty fighting in the future.'_

* * *

"You better remember our contract, delinquent."

"Hmph," Seeing the boy being emo was certainly entertainment for our young auburnette here.

* * *

_~ IWATODAI DORMITORY, EVENING, MONDAY, JUNE 7TH ~_

A bluenette, a pair of auburnettes and another pair of blacknettes walked into the reception area. On each person's hands were their test papers labelled with different scores. Next to them was Aka Manah in cleaning gear with a silent vacuum cleaner in his hand.

"Phew… Least I got a pass on PE." A capped idiot spoke. The girl in pink only sighed, relief heard from her shallow breath. "How I got into top 10 is a miracle… How about yours, Hamuko-kun?"

The ponytailed Hamuko snickered evilly, raising her sheet towards Yukari's face. "5th place! And this time I'm sure poor Minato's lower than me-"

"Top of year 12."

Silent surprise… except for Kazushi the samurai cheering for him. "Nice, man! I got a solid 12th in the class."

The female twin stayed where she was, unable to say a word due to her constant stuttering. Shortly after, she flipped a nearby table, causing a nearby Aka Manah to scream with disbelief. "AHH, THE TABLE! THE GODDAMNED TABLE!"

Waking up from her rage fugue, she quickly became aware of her violent actions. Quickly, she apologized. "S-sorry!" Exhausted, the goat demon flipped the table back up with his thumb and got back to vacuuming the carpets.

"Now that we're all here, I wanna let you guys in on something I found." Yukari mentioned. "What? The ghost said it still had standards before it could eat you?-" The boys snickered until a small brick landed on top of the capped idiot's head which dematerialized shortly after impact. "OW! What the hell, {IO}!?"

The cow-riding figurine puffed, "I'll drop a chair on you the next time you insult us." She and Yukari high fived each other as the others sweatdropped (sans the curse-muttering Junpei).

"I did some digging," The brunette continued. "And wondered: why did the rumor spread so fast if this was the first time anything happened?"

"Three victims are no small joke." Said a deductive {ORPHEUS}.

Yukari smiled. "Correct! But yeah, I was a bit surprised when I found out the reason." She continued. "Over the next few days, there were two similar incidents, all three of them hospitalized. No wonder people were talking."

"The victims are in different classes, and they don't seem to be connected." She made a sharp turn. "BUT, they did have one thing in common. What was it?"

"Uh… they're homies?" Junpei said with uncertainty. Kaz responded, "What's a 'homie'?"

"HOMIE - INFORMAL NOUN FOR ACQUAINTANCE OF A NEIGHBORHOOD; IN THIS CASE, IT REFERS TO A PEER OR MEMBER OF A GROUP." {ACHILLES} explained in its robotic voice.

"If that's what Junpei meant, then yeah. They got in with a bad crowd, and were always out late. So, to find out what happened, we're gonna do some field research."

Junpei immediately realized where this is heading. "Y-you're not suggesting…"

* * *

_~ IWATODAI BACK ALLEY, EVENING, MONDAY, JUNE 7TH ~_

"I wanna go home…"

"At this point, we're jailbait compared to the beasts here."

The gang arrived at the infamous Port Island Back Alley. The area was moody, filthy and littered with trash. No wonder these vermin gather here…

Everyone's {STANDSONA}s were tense and ready for self-defense. And by self-defense, we mean breaking people's jaws and snapping spines Bane-style. Add a few extra points to being burnt alive, sliced into sashimi or shred to pieces by a powerful wind vacuum.

One of the thugs stared at them menacingly. "Hmmm? Check out them rags… we got some Gekkos walkin' on our huntin' grounds."

"Great, now the whites are invading…"{IO} spoke with an annoyed tone.

"Wait, why DIDN'T we change?" The capped moron asked, to which his fellow teammate replied, "They're beast-blooded, remember? Even in other clothing, they can sniff us out without effort, considering where these guys are from."

A floating {HERMES} tilted his helmet. _'Oh yeah, forgot about the savage part. Kaw!'_

"Can we focus? The sooner we go home, the sooner we can get rid of this stench." An impatient {EURYDICE} replied. To no one's surprise, the other S.E.E.S. members shut their traps.

Thug A walked up to Minato and sniffed the air twice. "Mmmm, weird-smellin' flock we got here…" Unimpressed, Junpei replies, "Look, we don't want trouble, man. Just give us some dirt and we'll be outta here as soon as possible."

"If you punks don't give us the information we need, these guys are gonna kick all your asses!" Yukari exclaimed.

The boys paled. "Why would she say that…?"

The beasts laughed. Thug B forced the formerly daring brunette to stand behind the towering boys as he moved up to Junpei's face. "Or else what?"

"Beat it, Goatee!" Thug A exclaimed. Sighing, 'Goatee' tiredly replied. "Don't make me do this…"

Out of nowhere, Hamuko stood up to the thugs. "We don't need your permission to be here." The capped boy panicked. "Don't! We'll expose ourselves…!"

The men perversely looked at the girls' more… attractive features. They licked their lips with their inhumanly sharp tongues. One tried to touch both of them and guess what? Thug C got a broken arm from Hamuko and bonus points for Yukari with her razor-sharp Garu cutter tested upon Thug A.

"Nice technique."

"Thank you, Minato-kun. I actually got the inspiration from an anime."

The arm-broken thug (Thug C) cried and backed off with a broken arm. "MY BASEBALL CAREER!"

"Then you shouldn't have touched her, cunt."

Thug C snapped. In a moment of silence, new patches of light brown hair grew alongside his skin. His face began to contort into a snout of a wolf and the teeth underneath it began to elongate and sharpen. Just like his nails, they slowly turned black as time passed on. The delinquent's eyes turned cyan yellow and swollen like a feral beast from the native forests. His ragged clothing rapidly tightened thanks to Thug C's enlarging body.

By the time Thug C's transformation had completed, he was 2 metres tall, packed with lean muscle, a pair strong hindlegs and that wet dog smell from American hotdogs. The others transformed as well, the species ranging from vultures, bears and rats.

"JESUS FUCK, I THOUGHT THESE THINGS WERE MYTHS!"

The others lunged at the twins who were already more than prepared to fisticuff their way through the horde of-

"{HYPERION}!"

The beasts were blasted towards a wall by a miniature solar flare, frying parts of their fur and flesh. Everyone, shocked as hell, turned to see Katsuya Suou aiming {HYPERION}'s exposed palms at S.E.E.S's attackers.

"Aw shit, it's the fuzz!" Thugs A and B yelled.

The police duo ran up to S.E.E.S. and the twins, checking the latter for injuries. "Thank god you're both fine… {APOLLO} and {ARTEMIS} would flay me for getting you guys hurt. But just in case, have some Media."

A soothing green light enveloped the gang in a healing light. Even though they weren't even hurt in the first place, S.E.E.S. felt healing warmth travel through their skins comfortably.

"Down to business," Katsuya titled his glasses and walked towards the thugs in his white and striped tuxedo. "Now- (*Aggressive jumping*) What was that?"

The blast also seems to have attracted new attention, shown by another coated presence jumping off the ceiling of an apartment and onto the floor.

The moonlight revealed a brown werewolf in a maroon peacoat and dark brown beanie. His fur was shaded in brown and deep brown, unlike the light browned thugs (Thug A and C) or dark grey (Thug B). It was clear he was way bulkier and larger than the other werebeasts.

"What's with the ruckus!?" The suspected alpha said. He glared at the Gekkoukan kids. "And what are you punks doing here? Don't you ever watch the news!?"

"Punks…? Wait, that outfit…"

"We met you back at the hospital!" Kazushi exclaimed. "During Akihiko-senpai's visit!"

The alpha werewolf sighed, scratching his teeth with his rigid claws. "That's good and all, but you dipshits need to leave before One-Armed Willy here goes on another bloodthirsty rampage again."

Just like that, the werewolf Thug C lunged himself at the unguarded twins. "Shit!-" To the humans' surprise, the claws did not reach their destination when a large hand gripped its wrist. A flash of brown instantly headbutted Thug C unconscious and created a small tremor.

"He got his butt kicked! KAW!"

The werebeasts' leader licked his hands clean of blood, shouting, "Take him back home, and make sure he gets his meds."

"Got it, boss." The wearbears headed off first, next the female werevultures and finally the last wererat in his gangster hoodie. Right now, the only people left in the valley were S.E.E.S, their leaders' older uncle and the alpha werewolf. The beast turns to them. "All of you go home; and tell Aki I ain't goin' back to his stupid club of his anymore. And to lay off the protein."

He begins to walk off. Until Hamuko the brutal auburnette stopped him in his tracks. "Know anything about the girls who passed out at our school?"

The beast sighs and growls. "Fine, they were assholes. All they do is come here, shoot up and rant about how they were fucking with this Yamagishi girl who was trying to help them. That enough to make you leave?"

"Um, no, that should be all-"

"Fantastic," The beanie-wearing werewolf grunted.

The beast turned his back for a second time. "You know, despite how he looks, he's actually a pretty nice guy-"

"Huh!?"

"Okay! Leaving! Bye!" Kaz and the girls quickly ran out of Supernatural Alley like hell, now that they've gotten their information. The adult and his boys followed suit.

"Ugh, fuck it… I'm going to bed."

* * *

_~ MEETING ROOM, IWATODAI DORMS, NIGHT, MONDAY, JUNE 7TH ~_

Every teenager back in the alley (sans Minato) was sweating buckets in front of two disappointed Suous, glaring Mitsuru, obnoxious Akihiko and an ashamed {PENTHESILEA} tapping her ice rapier with her sharp fingernails.

"Off all the asinine…" Mitsuru scowled with scorn. "…Reckless…" What next? "…Idiotic methods you chose to gather information, all of you decided to walk into Iwatodai's most infamous alleyway-"

"Of werewolves."

"Thank you, Akihiko." Mitsuru sarcastically replied. "I want you all to know how difficult it is to take care of irresponsible children like you. And I thought Minato here was the more responsible among the age group… It appears more surveillance is required on my part."

"Kirijo's right. Now that Nyarlothatep's back, he'll be sure to do everything in his power to kill all of you for his sick game. You're lucky he's still hiding in the shadows, slowly recruiting followers…" Tatsuya the younger brother added with an intense growl.

"I'm afraid I must intrude your conversation, my friends."

Everyone turned to see Vohu Manah without his disguise entering the conference room. Katsuya was the first to draw his gun at the righteous knight, only to be calmed down by his own brother.

"Calm yourselves, Champions of Philemon; I am no foe, but an ally to your relatives."

Tatsuya scowled, "Who are you? And how do you know about Philemon?"

"Uncle Tatsuya and Katsuya, meet Vohu Manah - the god of positivity. (Light change.) He's here to help us kill Shadows and protect mankind. He's also our Shadow-weapon blacksmith." Hamuko explained.

The family-friendly cop lowered his firearm. Not that it would do any harm to his acquaintance. "You mentioned Philemon. Where is he now?"

A wave of nostalgia hit the Amesha Spenta. "Philemon… I haven't seen him for a while after his fight with the Crawling Chaos… He did a good job keeping this world from cataclysmic harm."

"I don't believe you."

Rolling his mechanical eye, Vohu extended a hand, which the Suou brothers reluctantly shook. "Katsuya Suou."

"And {HYPERION} at your service, milord!"

{APOLLO} facepalmed. "I'm {APOLLO} - this idiot's successor in the sun god business."

"Tatsuya Suou. Be nice, {APOLLO}, even if we don't like beings of higher existence…" He silently muttered the last part.

"Philemon couldn't interfere because of his gamble. I, on the other hand, travel with my brother and maintain equilibrium by making sure this world does not go stagnant."

"Like Mass Effect?" Junpei asked.

"The very same." Vohu plainly replied.

As they shook hands, a malicious shadow sneaked up behind the gang as silent as a human with furry slippers. Wary of the foreigner's existence, everyone (sans Vohu) jumped back as the brotherly officers attempted to shoot the shadow.

{HYPERION} threw a Mahanma at its direction, only for the 'shadow' to grasp it loosely with its newly formed hand and disintegrate the tiny flare with a flick. "Lookin' for these?"

The shadow then grew a skeletal mouth and proceeded to swallow the stolen guns whole. It then took on the form of the nefarious Aka Manah, where he bowed politely at the twins' awkward relatives. "Aka Manah - brother of Vohu Manah - at your service!"

Even with the regular presentation, the Suous couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling of being near him. Meanwhile, said entity took a pipe out, wearing an uncaring look as he breathed. "I am under the assumption that you're goin' to be difficult," He breathed from his mouth a small cloud of smoke. "Let's get straight to the point: I'm bored so I'm screwin' with gods. Was that clear?" At the same time, he offered a hand to the Suous, to which they instinctively denied.

"If I still remember one thing from my last journey, it's to never shake a hand with an unchained demon. So forget about it." Tatsuya coldly spoke. Katsuya added, "I will politely decline as well."

In the end, no hands were shaken, much to Akoman's disappointment. Vohu coughed, "Now that we've settled this diplomatically, shall we proceed, mistress Mitsuru?"

Said mistress nodded, "Thank you, Vohu Manah. Back to the matter at hand, we've identified two of the victims of Apathy Syndrome to be close companions to Natsuki Moriyama."

Hamuko raised a hand. "Wait, the girl with so much makeup that she might as well be Britney Spears' long-lost lovechild?" Every human in the room turned to her with confused faces. "Who?"

"American singer, songwriter, dancer and actress. She also has tanned skin. I still don't get why her albums have those electronic voices, though," Vohu replied.

"I also heard she's got a mean streak of bullying. Hmm, no bullying… what a joke." Kazushi added, remembering Toriumi's last lesson regarding that topic.

"Then we may now conclude this meeting. Dismissed!"

The rest of the group (minus the adults) stretched their arms and proceeded to head to training. Before they're off the hook, however, Tatsuya and Katsuya still weren't entirely forgiving for their reckless act. And the demon-recruiting shtick as well.

"We need to talk."

"Is this about Aka Manah?" The cops nodded. "We're temporary allies. Besides, we didn't sign any contract; he even going as far as to say he's doing all of this for, and I quote, 'for the LOLz'. If you have any more questions, he's right behind you."

Katsuya quickly jumped back to reveal multiple elongated heads surrounding his sides. All of them spoke simultaneously. "Try livin' for eons more than the numerical system can count, then you can ride the high horse all day long." Each head retracted back and fused into a single skull.

The younger Suou cracked his knuckles. "I hope you meant what you said. If my little nieces (We're 16!) end up hurt, you'll be begging for me to end you." And with that, the duo of cops left with a vicious glare pointed at Aka Manah.

"Racist fucks." Vohu landed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We're not professionals when it comes to reputations."

* * *

_~ STAFF ROOM, GEKKOUKAN HIGH, MORNING, TUESDAY, JUNE 8TH ~_

The S.E.E.S. juniors hurried to the staff room after some conspicuous witnesses of a pissed off student council president leaving a trail of ice as she walked towards there.

After successfully following the ice path, the boys were first to bear witness to a terrified Ekoda and weeping Natsuki Moriyama in her usual slutty makeup. "Mitsuru-senpai, what are you doing here?" Kazushi was the first to speak.

"Same reason as you all, Miyamoto," Mitsuru turned her head towards the infamous teacher. "Mr. Ekoda, what do you know about Fuuka Yamagishi?"

To everyone's surprise (yes, even Minato's), Natsuki was the one to answer. "N-no! I never thought it would turn out like this!" Everyone stared at her. "What did you do to Yamagishi?"

"Hold on, Mitsuru. This isn't an interrogation session; Natsuki, you have no need to tell them. Besides, you don't want to give her the wrong idea."

"Fuuka…" The brunette in makeup stuttered. "…She always looked so frazzled whenever I gave her a hard time…" The others kept staring. "Then I realized that despite her title as an honor student, deep inside, she's just the same as us. I knew exactly which buttons to push, but we were just messin' with her!"

"By messing you mean bullying her," Minato's cold reply made the ex-bully wince sadly. Ekoda glared at the boy sternly. "This doesn't concern you, boy."

Before said boy could walk closer to him, his sister's soothing aura calmed his nerves. "Shhh… calm down."

Natsuki continued. "May 29th… we took Fuuka to the gym, and locked the door from the outside…"

The junior gang's jaws dropped onto the tiled floor. "YOU DID WHAT!?"

"W-we locked her in the gym closet from the outside…"

"YOU BITCH- MMFF!" Junepi's mouth was instantly covered by {ORPHEUS} and {EURYDICE}'s hands, making him sound like a choking walrus.

"That night, Maki returned to school alone. She was afraid we'd get in trouble if Fuuka committed suicide. But, she never came back... and the next morning…"

"She was found unconscious…!" {IO} and Yukari gasped.

"I went to the gym to let Fuuka out, but the door was still locked… So, I opened it and went inside, but she wasn't there… We all freaked out. Starting that night, we all went looking for her. But every night, another one of us went missing… and they each ended up like Maki!" Moriyama sobbed with immense fear and regret. The snot and tears gave away the mood.

Our giant protagonist, filled with stoic rage, slammed his fist against the office wall, creating a medium-sized crack on it. The brunette next to him checked for any injuries. Thanks to their powers, the male Arisato only got a light bruise on his pale knuckles. "Sorry about the wall."

"I'll get to that later," The Princess of Kirijo professionally approached the silent Ekoda. "By the way, Mr. Ekoda… All this time, you've attributed Yamagishi's absences to 'illness'. But in reality, she was missing. You must have been aware of that, so what was your intention?"

"I was thinking of the students, of course. Surely you children would at least possess an ounce of understanding for the concerns of the student community."

Mitsuru crossed his arms as a frosty aura cloaked across her. There's also a transparent {PENTHESILEA} sharpening her rapier which really helps to emphasize the danger the teacher will face. "Yet you chose not to report this to the police… Just to protect your career, not only did you ignore your responsibility as a teacher but you are willing to endanger your students' lives to accomplish this!?"

"I-I… uh…" Ekoda's soiled pants had been frozen in an instant. "I-"

"HOW DESPICABLE!"

A rapier made of ice stabbed through Ekoda's table. Ignoring the dormmates' traumatized expressions, the silent council president approached the lamenting Natsuki. "Did you notice anything unusual before the incidents?"

Reluctantly, the ex-bully spoke. "There was a voice… a creepy one calling their names before they went missing… and lying right outside the school gates."

Junpei Iori was, miraculously, the first person to piece the puzzle together. "Sweet circle in Tetris…"

"C-could it be…!?" Hamuko silently muttered. Her twin nodded back. "The Shadow Tome just spoke to me. You were right…"

Mitsuru walking towards them with a grim look only served as further paranoia fuel. "There's no other possibility. No doubt about it…"

'_If I may, my female acquaintance?'_ The twins' Shadow tomes both mentally spoke to the rest of S.E.E.S. _'Proceed.'_

'_You should know by now that Earth's Shadows are sentient cognitions given metaphysical forms. As Carl Jung had correctly speculated, they all originate from the human ego, specifically the entire realm of the human unconscious known as the Sea of Souls.'_

'Those blob things are small fragments of a whole human mind. When a huge mass of them gather together, their intelligence and behaviour changes drastically, allowing them to create a more concrete connection to our world where the realm of pure magic is directly connected to. This, combining their unorthodox nature and unstable existence, allows them to harness magic better than humans can.'

'_Remember this: To see a Shadow as a natural enemy is a common misconception. These things shouldn't exist in this plane; they are no different than Space Invaders albeit hungry for human minds and much more aggressive.'_

Kaz scratched his head which had overloaded with information. "When Yuko said your past mistakes will bite you back in the ass, I didn't know she meant all of… this."

'_Do not fret, meaty fleshbag. Once you are able to comprehend the basics, you will find this topic much easier than ABCs'_ Akoman's tome ended with an eerie laugh.

"So what now?"

Ignoring the bluenette, the redhead looked at Natsuki. "Stay at our norm tonight; it's the safest place. If you hear the voice, tell us immediately and don't leave the room no matter what. That should guarantee your safety."

"We'll meet after school in the Student Council Room to discuss tonight's operation." Mitsuru coldly commanded. There was a small hint of urgency in her voice.

"W-wait, tonight TONIGHT?" The boys asked with wide eyes. Nodding didn't calm them down. "But we have a Gnomeregan run today!"

An exasperated {PENTHESILEA} pinched the males' cheeks with her cold, metallic hands. "No excuses, messieurs. I'll see you all by tonight. Plus tard."

Feeling a soothing Media flow through their cheeks, the powerhouses sighed. "Goodbye Thermaplugg gear; hello Dark Hour…"

* * *

**AKA MANAH'S MIT BITS**

_~ JUNPEI'S ROOM, IWATODAI DORMITORY, NIGHT, SATURDAY, JUNE 6TH ~_

* * *

**LOGGING IN…**

**WELCOME BACK,**

_ChadTheHunk_

_Class: Warrior_

_Specialization: Two-handed Arms DPS_

_Race: Male Troll_

_Level: 33_

* * *

_Talents:_

_Level 15 - War Machine_

_Level 30 - Double Time_

* * *

_Professions (primary):_

_Apprentice Blacksmithing_

_Apprentice Mining_

* * *

_Professions (secondary):_

_Apprentice Cooking_

_Apprentice Fishing_

* * *

_Equipment:_

_**Head -**__ Princess Poobah's Tiara (Uncommon)_

_**Neck - **__Heavy Golden Necklace of Battle (Rare)_

_**Shoulders - **__Tablet-Bearer's Pauldrons (Uncommon)_

_**Chest - **__Lord Vyletongue's Satyrplate (Rare)_

_**Waist - **__Skulk Rock Belt (Uncommon)_

_**Legs - **__Agamaggan-Blessed Greaves (Rare)_

_**Feet - **__Revantusk Boots (Uncommon)_

_**Wrists - **__Bracers of the Fallen Crusader (Rare)_

_**Hands - **__Strip-Thorn Gauntlets (Rare)_

_**Ring - **__Engraved Truesilver Ring (Uncommon)_

_**Trinket - **__Arena Grand Master (Rare)_

* * *

_Weapon(s):_

_Korg Bat (Uncommon)_

* * *

_Transmog:_

_**Head -**__ Glitchbot Helm_

_**Shoulders - **__Missing Diplomat's Pauldrons_

_**Chest - **__Smashing Breastplate_

_**Waist - **__Skulk Rock Belt_

_**Legs - **__Agamaggan-Blessed Greaves_

_**Feet - **__Aku'mai Worshipper's Greatboots_

_**Wrists - **__Nubly Bracers_

_**Hands - **__"Jenny's" Gloves_

_**Weapon - **__Merciless Axe_

* * *

Junpei Iori, the butt-monkey of S.E.E.S, is grinding for experience (EXP) for some MMORPG called World of Warcraft. He had just shared the wondrous experiences he had with his fellow compadres. The girls pretended to be uninterested whilst the males said they were busy with training. Saddened by his friends' reactions, the capped idiot now sits on his lonely desk, guiding _ChadTheHunk_ to Red Cloud Mesa.

And out of nowhere, a warlock by the name of _EmoBluesword_ ambushed him by the spot.

"A wild Demonology Warlock appeared! Don't you fail me, rare drop Korg Bat…!"

In a split second, _ChadTheHunk_ was already surrounded by Dreadstalkers, Felguards and Voidwalkers. Junpei scoffed arrogantly. "Pfft, big deal. I have AoE spells."

* * *

_~ ONE MINUTE LATER ~_

_**6 Minutes until release**_

Right now, _ChadTheHunk's_ corpse is being defiled by teabagging demons and a scummy player. The horde of demons scaling up to Level 44 had overwhelmed his damaging capabilities. Just then, the capped idiot angrily shouted, "DAMN YOU, _EMOBLUESWORD_!"

* * *

_~ TWINS' ROOM, IWATODAI DORMITORY, NIGHT, SATURDAY, JUNE 6TH ~_

* * *

**CHARACTER**

_EmoBluesword_

_Class: Warlock_

_Specialization: Demonology Minion DPS_

_Race: Male Human_

_Level: 45_

* * *

_Talents:_

_Level 15 - Demonic Strength_

_Level 30 - Doom_

_Level 45 - Dark Pact_

* * *

_Professions (primary):_

_Apprentice Enchanting_

_Apprentice Tailoring_

* * *

_Professions (secondary):_

_Apprentice Cooking_

_Journeyman Fishing_

* * *

_Equipment:_

_**Head -**__ Shadoweave Mask (Uncommon)_

_**Neck -**__ Kelsey's Necklace (Rare)_

_**Shoulders -**__ 7th Legionnaire's Mantle (Rare)_

_**Chest -**__ Gossamer Robe of the Owl (Uncommon)_

_**Waist -**__ Opulent Belt of Intellect (Uncommon)_

_**Legs - **__Spellshock Leggings (Rare)_

_**Feet - **__7th Legionnaire's Footcover (Rare)_

_**Wrists - **__Deadwalker Bracers (Rare)_

_**Hands - **__Hands of Consequences (Rare)_

_**Ring - **__Brainlash (Rare)_

_**Trinket - **__Mindtap Talisman (Rare)_

* * *

_Weapon(s):_

_Bloodrazor (Epic)_

* * *

_Transmog:_

_**Head -**__ The Postmaster's Band_

_**Shoulders - **__Almost New Shoulderpads_

_**Chest - **__The Postmaster's Tunic_

_**Waist - **__Beach Party Thong_

_**Legs - **__The Postmaster's Trousers_

_**Feet - **__The Postmaster's Treads_

_**Wrists - **__Pawn's Bracers_

_**Hands - **__Belly Rubbers_

_**Weapon - **__Broken Silversnap Bottle_

Minato had just beaten a Horde warrior named _ChadTheHunk_ and levelled up his human warlock to Level 45. The arms warrior put up a good fight, but their level gap was too distant to have a fair battle. Ah, such is the savage nature of PvP…

It was also the time to pick a new talent. Yay! "Burning Rush or Dark Pact?"

"Dark Pact." Hamuko, on her bed after an exhausting period of training with {CHI YOU}, tiredly replied.

Before Minato could select his new talent, a booming voice echoed through the dorm walls. "DAMN YOU, _EMOBLUESWORD_!"

The sentence rang through the twins' ears like ping-pong balls. "What the hell was that?"

"Just Stupei shouting- wait…" The bluenette entered Detective Mode. With a short analysis, his eyes widened in shock. "Oh god, Stupei's _ChadTheHunk_."

Hamuko raised an eyebrow. "Why would he name his avatar like that, and why a Troll?"

"That's what he is in real life: an reckless, egotistical troll. (*BOP!*) Ow…" {EURYDICE} punched him on the head while Hamuko huffed. "That's not very nice of you."

The bluenette scoffed, "He gave me a hole in my chest. If anything, I'd say he deserved it."

* * *

_~ COMMAND ROOM, IWATODAI DORMITORY, NIGHT, SATURDAY, JUNE 6TH ~_

The monitors flared up to life as a redhead in the dark turned on the monitors to start up . With a click of a few buttons, the logo for World of Warcraft displayed itself brightly on the 4 metre-tall screen.

"No one must ever know…"

* * *

**LOGGING IN…**

**WELCOME BACK,**

_SN0WQUEENRULZ_

_Class: Mage_

_Specialization: Frost Intellect DPS_

_Race: Female Blood Elf_

_Level: 80 (MAX)_

* * *

_Talents:_

_Level 15 - Bone Chilling_

_Level 30 - Ice Floes_

_Level 45 - Rune of Power_

_Level 60 - Frozen Touch_

_Level 75 - Ring of Frost_

* * *

_Professions (primary):_

_Grand Master Enchanting_

_Grand Master Tailoring_

* * *

_Professions (secondary):_

_Journeyman Cooking_

_Apprentice Fishing_

* * *

_Equipment:_

_**Head -**__ Wrathful Gladiator's Silk Cowl (Epic)_

_**Neck -**__ Hyjal Savior's Pendant (Epic)_

_**Shoulders -**__ Wrathful Gladiator's Silk Amice (Epic)_

_**Chest -**__ Wrathful Gladiator's Silk Raiment (Epic)_

_**Waist -**__ Wrathful Gladiator's Cord of Dominance (Epic)_

_**Legs -**__ Wrathful Gladiator's Silk Trousers (Epic)_

_**Feet - **__Wrathful Gladiator's Treads of Dominance (Epic)_

_**Wrists - **__Wrathful Gladiator's Cuffs of Alacrity (Epic)_

_**Hands - **__Wrathful Gladiator's Silk Handguards (Epic)_

_**Ring - **__Signet of Manifested Pain (Epic)_

_**Trinket - **__Nevermelting Ice Crystal (Epic)_

* * *

_Legacy Set Bonus(es):_

_Increases Intellect by 25._

_Increases the damage done by your Arcane Blast, Fireball, Frostbolt, Scorch, Pyroblast, Arcane Missiles, and Frostfire Bolt spells by 5%._

_Increases Intellect by 75._

* * *

_Weapon(s):_

_Staff of Endless Winter (Epic)_

_Wrathful Gladiator's Grimoire (Epic)_

* * *

_Transmog:_

_**Head -**__ Wrathful Gladiator's Silk Cowl (Epic)_

_**Shoulders -**__ Wrathful Gladiator's Silk Amice (Epic)_

_**Chest -**__ Wrathful Gladiator's Silk Raiment (Epic)_

_**Waist -**__ Wrathful Gladiator's Cord of Dominance (Epic)_

_**Legs -**__ Wrathful Gladiator's Silk Trousers (Epic)_

_**Feet - **__Wrathful Gladiator's Treads of Dominance (Epic)_

_**Wrists - **__Wrathful Gladiator's Cuffs of Alacrity (Epic)_

_**Hands - **__Wrathful Gladiator's Silk Handguards (Epic)_

_**Weapon - **__Greatstaff of the Nexus (Epic)_

* * *

End note: Anyone fancy the ideas of imbuing some Overlord elements to World of Warcraft?


End file.
